Digimon Frontier: La gran aventura de Aura
by Aura1313
Summary: Aura está sola en este mundo, no tiene nada ni a nadie. Pero un día recibió una llamada. Esa llamada cambiará su vida, hará nuevos amigos, enemigos, y puede que hasta incluso su verdadero amor. Muchas aventuras y misterios se pondrán en su camino, pero Aura protegerá su nueva razón de vivir, cueste lo que cueste.
1. ¡Bienvenida al mundo digital!

Digimon Frontier

Lo primero de todo, me gustaría escribir que esta es mi primera historia. Al principio los capítulos son cortos, y no se centran en concreto, pero a medida de que la historia avanza, se hacen más largos y emocionantes. Espero que disfruten leyéndola. Y hay ciertos episodios que son tan sólo cortos resúmenes de la auténtica serie. Por favor, me encantaría saber sus opiniones respecto la historia, para comprobar los lectores. Muchas gracias por su tiempo de leerla.

* * *

Capt. 1

El guerrero legendario Agunimon digimon de fuego

Eran las 17:40 de la tarde, Aura estaba en su habitación, haciendo los deberes, cuando una llamada telefónica la interrumpió.

Voz: Aura Turner, ¿Te gustaria empezar el juego?... ¿o tal vez no?

Aura: ¿Eh…? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Qué juego?...

No hay respuesta alguna…

Aura: Vale, ¿Por qué no?

Voz: Toma el tren que sale de la estacion de Sibuya a las 17:45.

Aura: ¡Ahhh! ¡Tengo que darme prisa!

Aura sale de casa corriendo para llegar a tiempo a la hora. Al llegar a tiempo la voz vuelve a hablar.

Voz: Coge el ascensor a la planta baja.

Aura hace lo indicado por la voz. El ascensor comienza a bajar muchísimas plantas de más. Al bajar se encuentra con un monton de trenes y muchos mas niños en frente de ellos, pero sin ninguna razon se cruza al lado de un niño con pañuelo, parecia solitario y sin amigos, algo en su mirada le hace sentir de un extraño modo que no había sentido antes. Ambos se miran de reojo, al pasar cerca uno del otro sienten la presencia a su espalda. Siguen andando sin hacer caso a esa sensación, y en un momento Aura se gira, pero le había perdio de vista, y buscó a alguien para preguntarle lo que ocurría. Aura se acerca para preguntar a unos niños que estaban hablando entre ellos.

Aura: Hola, ¿Sabeis porque nos han llamado?

Niño: La verdad es que no, lo siento.

Aura: Ahh… (decepcionada) Gracias.

Aura se va, he instintivamente coge un tren, pero al acercarse a él ve que el tren tiene ojos y boca. Aura aturdida pasa de largo. De repente la voz suena.

Voz: Los trenes van a salir.

Aura se monta en el tren y se da cuenta que es la única montada en ese tren. De repente hay un choque y el movil de Aura se vuelve un dispositivo.

Trailmon: Llegamos a la estación de la llama.

Aura: ¡Ahhhhh!¿ Que ha sido eso?

Trailmon: he sido yo.

Aura: ¡Ahh! ¡Otra vez!

Trailmon: ¿Te pasa algo humana?

Aura: Que… ¿tu… hablas?

Trailmon: y tu también, ¿Qué hay de extraño?

Aura: nada nada,…Perdona; ¿podrías decirme donde estamos?

Trailmon: estamos en la estación de la llama en el mundo digital.

Aura: (en bajo) Mundo digital, ahí es donde vamos… ¡Gracias!

Aura se baja del Trailmon y se encuentra con otros chicos.

Aura: Hola, me llamo Aura Turner, ¿A vosotros también os ha llamado la voz?

Takuya: Así es, mi nombre es Takuya Kambara, y estos son Tommy, Zoe y Junpei.

Zoe y Tommy: ¡Hola!

Junpei: A mi me puedes llamar JP.

Aura: ¡Hola! ¿Y vosotros sabéis para que nos han llamado?

Zoe: no tenemos ni idea.

De repente Cerberusmon ataca la estación de la llama. Takuya y Aura intentan auyentarlo con un palo pero es inútil. Takuya cae abajo y descubre un espíritu digital, Agunimon del fuego.

Takuya se convierte en el digimon y vence al malvado digimon. Al vencerlo Agunimon vuelve a ser Takuya.

Zoe: Muy bien Takuya.

Tommy: ¡Así se hace!

JP: yo habría hecho lo mismo si tuviera uno de esos.

Aura: no pasa nada, seguro que si Takuya ha conseguido convertirse en un digimon tú también lo conseguirás, JP.

JP se sonroja y le grita bien hecho a Takuya.

* * *

Este es el final del primer episodio, es bastante corto, y como se puede ver, un corto resumen del verdadero episodio y la intriducción de mi personaje, Aura. Me encantaría saber que opinan (especialmente si les ha gustado).


	2. El chico misterioso

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 2

Lobomon de la luz la batalla en el laberinto subterráneo

Takuya al haber vencido a Cerberusmon recupero los datos de la parte del pueblo que el malvado digimon habia cogido.

Takuya, Aura y los demas iban andando hacia la parte del pueblo recuperada.

Takuya: No me lo puedo creer. ¿De verdad he digievolucionado?

Zoe: Que si pesado, ya te lo he dicho. Por cierto… ¿crees que yo también lo podré hacer?

Takuya: ¡Claro que sí!

Aura iba sola, al lado de Takuya y Zoe, pero sola, pensando en donde estaban, que pasaba, porque estaba ella alli y porque habia conocido unos niños tan amables cuando ella nunca habia tenido amigos. Y en la parte de atrás de la fila estaban JP y Tommy.

JP: Tommy, este sitio no es para nosotros, vámonos.

Tommy y JP se van a la estación otra vez y preguntan a un Tabumon.

JP: ¿Sabes como volver a nuestro mundo? ¿Puedes decirnoslo?

Tabumon: No me da la gana.

JP: (Saca una barra de chocolate del bolsillo) Si nos lo dices te lo doy.

Tabumon: (Salta sobre el chocolate y se lo come) En la estación hay un Trailmon, él os puede llevar.

Tommy y JP se van.

Tabumon: Seguro que tiene mas chocolate…

Mientras tanto el niño humano con el que se cruzo Aura en la estacion estaba siendo guiado por su dispositivo digital hacia una fábrica abandonada.

Tommy y JP se van a la estación y hablan con el Trailmon pero el Trailmon se niega ha llevarles y se va. De repente todos los Tabumons vienen y piden mas barras de chocolate. JP se niega y los Tabumons empiezan atacarles. JP y Tommy salen corriendo y los Tabumons les persiguen.

Cuando Tommy y JP creen haber dejado atrás se caen por un agujero y los Tabumons les persiguen. Pero al caerse a Tommy se le cayó su dispositivo digital al lado del agujero por donde habian caido.

Aura, Takuya y Zoe se dan cuenta de la falta de Tommy y JP y se ponen a buscarlos. Aura encuentra el dispositivo al lado del agujero y se tira sin pensarlo temiendo que les hubiera pasado algo malo a sus compañeros. Takuya y Zoe al ver a Aura tirarse, Zoe se acerca y sin querer se cae agarrando a Takuya con ella. Al caer hubo un pequeño momento en el que Zoe y Takuya estubieron juntos, pero al darse cuenta, Zoe pego a Takuya y ambos tubieron una pequeña confrontación.

JP y Tommy llegan a una gran sala en la fabrica abandonada perseguidos todavía por los Tabumons, cuando de repente el otro niño humano, que había sido guiado hasta ahí por su dispositivo, desciende por una barra de metal y parte un trozo para luchar contra los Tabumons. Entonces Aura salio de un pasadizo y partió otro trozo de barra para ayudar al otro chico. Sin verse la cara empezaron a luchar sincronizados totalmente y por fin vencieron a los Tabumons. Zoe y Takuya llegaron cuando uno de los Tabumons digievoluciono en Raremon. Takuya digievolucionó en Agunimon y el niño cogio a Tommy para protegerlo.

Pero enseguida se dieron cuenta de que detrás suyo había un gran agujero que no parecía tener fondo. Takuya derribó a Raremon y volvió a ser un niño. Pero Raremon no estaba derrotado y lanzo uno de sus ataques. Takuya defendió a Tommy cogiéndolo y tirándose a un lado y Aura se agachó, pero el otro chico fue empujado por Takuya sin querer. Aura extendió su mano sin pensar en ningún momento que podría arrastrarla, los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. ¿Qué era esa sensación? No podían parar de mirarse, había algo que les atraía. Pero Aura no pudo traerle y se cayo con aquel niño por el agujero. Aura y el otro chico caían por el gran agujero, Aura se desmayo y eso retraso un poco su caída pero cuando todo parecía perdido el chico encontró un espíritu digital y digievolucionó en Lobomon de la luz. Cogió a Aura en brazos y la subió hasta el nivel donde se encontraban los demás. Lobomon dejo a Aura en el suelo y ataco a Raremon con su conquistador de luz. Después venció a Raremon y volvió a convertirse en un niño. En ese instante Aura se despertó y corrió hacia el chico que se encontraba en el suelo.

Aura: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Niño: Si.

Aura: Mi nombre es Aura Turner, ¿Puedo saber el tuyo?

Niño: Me llamo Kouji Minamoto.

Aura: Gracias por salvarme, te devo una, Kouji.

Kouji: (Levantandose) No hay de que, a demás te arriesgaste a salvarme antes.

Aura: pero no lo conseguí. Si no llega a ser por ti no se donde estaríamos ahora.

Kouji: eso ya da igual, bueno, hasta luego.

Takuya llega por detrás.

Takuya: Que borde.

Entonces Takuya mira a Aura, que esta viendo como se va Kouji. Takuya entiende lo que pasa pero no estropea el momento.

Aura sentía algo en su corazón que no había experimentado antes, sentía mariposas en el estomago. Y veía alejarse a alguien que, según parecía, amaba.


	3. ¡La aventura continúa!

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 3

No soporto a los abusones la evolución de Kunamon del hielo

Los chicos estaban en frente de un Trailmon. JP y Tommy se ivan a ir a casa pero al final no cogieron el Trailmon y se quedaron en el mundo digital.

Los chicos se pusieron en camino, cuando la voz de los dispositivos digitales habló:

Voz: Teneis que ir a la estacion del bosque.

Tommy: ¿La estacion del bosque?

Takuya: ¿Dónde esta eso? ¿Por qué tenemos que ir alli?

La voz no respondio. Los chicos siguieron adelante tomando la ruta que conducia a la estacion del bosque.

Se hizo de noche, los chicos llegaron a una parte en la que habia una gran grieta en el suelo.

Zoe: ¿Qué vamos ha hacer?

Aura: Hay que bajar a ver si por la otra parte hay alguna forma de seguir.

JP: ¡Mirad! Ahí abajo hay luces.

Los chicos bajaron y se encontraron con un dibujo un tanto extraño. Aparecian los símbolos de los 10 guerreros legendarios, un simbolo en medio de todos y al lado una especie de angel. De repente un grupo de Caldemons se acercan.

Caldemon: ¿Qué haceis aquí?

Caldemon1: Seguro que han venido a robarnos nuestras valiosas antigüedades.

Takuya: Solo pasamos por aquí.

Aura: Siento que os hallamos molestado. Por cierto, ¿Sabeis si hay aguna forma de pasar al otro lado? Por arriba la via del tren esta cortada.

Bokomon: Ademas estos niños han venido a salvar nuestro mundo. Este niño de aquí a conseguido el espiritu digital de agunimon.

Caldemon: Respecto a vuestra pregunta, no. No hay forma de pasar. Y respecto a lo otro, no me creo que este niño tenga el espiritu digital de agunimon.

Caldemon2: Han venido a llevarse nuestras antigüedades y nos estan distrayendo para que confiemos en ellos.

Caldemon: Tienes razon. ¡A por ellos!

Los chicos se tiran al agua y nadan a un sitio seguro.

Takuya: Iré a distraerlos vosotros huid.

Aura: Yo te ayudo.

Takuya: no es demasiado peligroso. Yo tengo ventaja porque puedo digievolcionar.

Zoe: Es verdad Aura, deja a Takuya.

Aura: Tranquilos se cuidar de mi misma.

Takuya: esta bien pero ten cuidado.

Tommy, Zoe y JP escalan, pero los Caldemons les ven. Takuya digievoluciona en Agunimon y Aura distrae a algunos caldemons para que se acerquen y tirarlos al agua. Un Caldemon deja inmovilizado a Agunimon y Aura estaba demasiado ocupada con los caldemons como para ayudarle. Entonces Tommy digievoluciona en Kunamon y ayuda a Agunimon. Luego un Caldemon digievoluciona en Wizardmon y tira a kunamon convirtiendole en niño. Wizardmon se multiplica y Agunimon no sabe a quien atacar. Aura que se da cuenta de la situación de su compañero le grita.

Aura: ¡Agunimon!

Agunimon se gira buscando la voz que le daba esperanza.

Aura: ¡Agunimon, ataca al que tiene sombra, ese es el verdadero!

Agunimon hace lo que le dice y vence a Wizardmon. Al haber purificado a Wizardmon los datos del puente vuelven. Despues los Caldemons vuelven a acercarse.

Caldemon: Lo setimos solo queriamos asegurarnos de que fuerais los guerreros legendarios. Enhorabuena Agunimon, Kunamon y humana.

Takuya: ¿¡Queeeeeeeee!? ¿¡Esto solo era una prueba!?

Caldemon: Lo sentimos. Perdon.

Aura: No hay de que preocuparse, pero la proxima vez no saeis tan bruscos.

Los chicos prosiguen su viaje hacia la estacion del bosque.


	4. En busca de la estación del bosque

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 4

Mis patadas hacen daño Kazemon la guerrera

Los chicos estaban cansados de caminar. Llegaron a un desvio, y en el habia dos caminos.

Zoe: Tenemos que coger el de la izquierda.

Takuya: Yo digo que el de la derecha.

Zoe: ¿¡A si?! ¡¿Y por que!?

Takuya: Por que lo digo yo.

Zoe: ¡Menuda razon!

Aura: No os peleeis. Pero yo creo que hay que coger el de la izquierda.

Takuya: Claro, como no! (Sarcasmo) Las chicas teneis que ir todas juntas!

Aura: No es por eso. Si vamos a la estacion del bosque lo mas probable es que este en el bosque.

Takuya: Pues yo voy por la derecha.(y se va)

Zoe: Pues yo por la izquierda!

Tommy: ¡Espera Takuya!

JP: No puedes ir sola Zoe!

(Aura resopla y sigue a JP y Zoe)

Aura, Zoe y JP llegan a un arbol gigantesco. Se acercan a un cartel al lado de la via del tren.

JP: ¿Esta es la estacion del bosque, Bokomon?

Bokomon: Pues, me temo que no.

Una voz interrumpe.

Kouji: va… a si que esta no es la estacion del bosque.

Bokomon: Pues no.

Aura: Kouji! No sabia que estabas aquí! Tu tambien estas buscando la estacion del bosque?

Kouji: Si, asi es.

Aura: Y por que no te vienes con nosotros? Quieres?

Kouji: No, gracias.(Se va)

Zoe: Donde vas?

Kouji: No es asunto tuyo a donde vaya o deje de ir.(Se va otra vez)

Zoe: ¡A que viene esa actitud!

JP: (susurrando a Zoe) Zoe, no te has dado cuenta que a ti te responde mal y a Aura no?

Zoe: pero que tonterias dices JP.

Y mientras JP y Zoe hablaban Aura miraba a Kouji.

Luego los chicos se bajan a un pueblo. Ahí unas floramons les acogen y les cuentan un problema que tienen con los turistas y con unos digimons.

Mientras ocurria esto, Kouji iba andando por el bosque cuando oyó unas voces:

Digimon1: He oido que unos niños humanos estan en el pueblo.

Digimon2: Bueno pues nos encargaremos de ellos y de las floramons.

Kouji da la vuelta para avisar a Aura y a los demas.

Zoe: Tenemos que plantar flores. Asi la gente vendra al pueblo.

Floramons: Siiiiiiiiii!

Mientras Takuya y Tommy van andando cuando el suelo se les empieza a caer a los pies. Al darse cuenta de su error vuelven al cruze.

Los chicos y las floramons se ponen a plantar flores cuando tres musromons se ponen a destruir todo. Aura se acerca a los musromons, pero al ver que atacaban a las floramons se va corriendo a protegerlas. De repente un espiritu digital sale del arbol. El espiritu digital era de Zoe. Zoe digievoluciona en Kazemon la guerrera legendaria del viento. Vence a los hermanos musromons, pero luego los tres digievolucionan en Woodmon, y este vence a Kazemon. Pero luego Kouji sale del bosque y al ver a todos en apuros se convierte en Lobomon y vence a Woodmon. Kouji vuelve a ser humano y deja los datos del pueblo donde estaban. Los demas se acercan.

Aura: Gracias por salvarnos de nuevo.(Le tiende la mano para que se levante)

Kouji coge la mano y se levanta. Aura y Kouji se quedan mirandose uno al otro, cuando se dan cuenta de lo que hacen se sueltan la mano sonrojados.

JP le pega un codazo a Zoe para que se de cuenta de que se gustan.

Zoe: (susurrando) Es verdad JP, tenias razon. ¡Que bonito!

Kouji: bueno ahora me voy.

Kouji desaparece entre la maleza. Luego Takuya y Tommy aparecen y Takuya se disculpa por no haberles hecho caso.


	5. El guerrero Beetlemon

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 5

Beetlemon el poder del trueno que sacude la tierra

Los niños iban andando por un desierto. Tenian mucha hambre y llegaron a un sitio que parecia una fabrica. Todos corrienron a dentro para ver si encontraban comida. Cuando llegaron unos digimons les prohibieron el paso, pero Zoe les dijo que querian visitar la fabrica. Asi que vieron la fabrica por dentro, era una fabrica de viento, y unos Okuguamons trabajaban en ella. Cuando terminaron la visita todos se dirigieron a la cafeteria, pero la comida eran pilas, puesto que, los okuguamons se alimentaban de electricidad. Asi que todos salieron de la fabrica.

Takuya: ¡Pues vaya con la fabrica de viento!

JP: Nosotros no hemos podido comer nada.

Aura estaba muy seria apartada de los demas.

Zoe: ¿Te pasa algo ,Aura?

Aura: Si, en esta fabrica ocurre algo.

Todos excepto Aura: (Se giran) Ehhh?

Aura: Si os habeis dado cuenta, la fabrica necesita mucha electricidad y los Okuguamons producen toda la energia que necesitan y mas.

Tommy: Es verdad, ademas todos los Okuguamons parecian asustados.

Luego todos se giraron y vieron unas casas bastante viejas. En ellas vivian los Okuguamons. Pero al entrar en una casa los Okuguamons les explicaron que unos digimons les sacaron de sus hogares y les hacen trabajar duro. Luego los chicos prepararon un plan y por la noche lo pusieron en marcha. Pero un malvado digimon, el jefe, les pillo y los chicos iban a perder cuando JP les ayudo con una excavadora y eso hizo que su espiritu digital saliera. JP se transformo en beetlemon y vencio al digimon.


	6. ¡Un enemigo invencible!

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 6

Los 5 guerreros legendarios contra un nuevo guerrero

El el ultimo episodio de digimon Frontier JP consiguió su espiritu digital.

Mientras tanto kouji estaba escalando una montaña cuando descubrio que unas numemons estaban atrapadas. Kouji intento liberarlas de su celda pero un digimon le ataco por la espalda y le tiro por la montaña.

Los chicos andaban muertos de hambre por un pequeño pueblo. Intentaron comer, pero su dinero no era valido, cuando de repente, vieron un cartel que ponia que alguien necesitaba ayuda a cambio de mucha comida. Pero lo que encontraron fueron tres numemons. Se montaron en un carro atado a un Trailmon y les contaron que un digimon llamado Grumblemon habia capturado a las chicas jóvenes y no se las darian a menos que le digesen donde esta el digicodigo de su montaña, pero ellos no lo sabian. Subieron a una montaña totalmente inclinada y su unica forma de no caer era agarrandose a las cuerdas. Cuando fueron a entrar en una casa Kouji que estaba escondido ataco a Takuya con un palo.

Takuya: ¡Eh ¡!¿¡Que estas haciendo!?...(sorprendido) Eh Kouji ¿Eres tu?

Kouji: Eh vaya asi que entonces erais vosotros.

Takuya: A ti tambien te a atraido la oferta de comida?

Kouji: No se te ocurra compararme contigo. (Dirigiendose a los numemons) Lo siento pero estos chicos no pueden ayudaros.

Takuya: Eh oye tu que dices!

Tommy: ¿Por qué le pegaste a Takuya?

Kouji: Estaban esperando mas ayuda asi que queria comprobar lo buena que era la ayuda… pero por desgracia no sirve para nada.

Takuya: ¡Pero bueno!

Aura: Bueno ya esta bien chicos.

Numemon: Permitidme que os preparemos una buena comida.

Todos menos Kouji: ¡Que bien! (y se caen, cayendo Aura encima de Kouji)

Aura se levanta corriendo sonrojada y Kouji se sonroja tambien.

Takuya: Eh Kouji, te has puesto rojo.

Aura y Kouji: ¡No es verdad!

Despues de comer prepararon una estrategia.

Kouji: las rehenes están encerradas en una cueva por aquí cerca.

Aura: habrá que tener cuidado a la hora de pasar este tramo, mirad que rocosa es.

Takuya: tienes razón, necesitaremos que JP y Zoe digievolucionen para poder llevarnos.

Aura: pero no es solo eso, cuando lleguemos arriba habrá que tener cuidado con Grumblemon.

JP: No pasa nada,¡Aquí teneis a cinco guerreros legendarios!

(Los numemons se echan para atrás asustados y se ponen a hablar)

Kouji: A si que tu no has conseguido ningun espiritu digital.

Aura: Eh… no. Lo siento mucho, solo soy una carga.

Takuya: ¡No ves que la hace sentir mal!

Kouji: Yo solo queria asegurarme.

Aura: No pasa nada no me importa.

Takuya: Bueno pues iremos a por las chicas.

Numemons: ¡No! Ahora no ,..eh… se va a hacer de noche.

Los chicos se acostaron y se durmieron. Pero Kouji y Aura no. De vez en cuando se daban la vuelta y se miraban pero al ver que el otro miraba se daban la vuelta inmediatamente sonrojados, hasta que Aura hablo:

Se que no lo hiciste apropósito, es solo que cada vez que lo pienso, siento que soy una carga y que no deberia estar aquí. No sirvo para nada…

Kouji: eso no es verdad, tu siempre nos ayudas, cuando nadie tenia el espiritu digital tu peleabas, y ademas das fuerzas a todos.

Aura: Gracias.

Y se durmieron. Al despertar se encontraron colgando atados de una cuerda.

Todos menos Kouji: ¡AAAAAAhhhhhhhh!

Kouji: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Numemon: Os vamos a usar como rehenes a cambio de nuestras hijas.

Takuya: Para eso nos habeis invitado. ¡Menuda cara!

Numemon: Pensabamos que nos ayudabais por que erais buenos, pero descubrimos que erais los guerreros legendarios, chicos un poco mas y nos engañais.

Zoe: No sabemos de lo que estas hablando.

Numemon: Grumblemon negociara con nosotros si tenemos a sus aliados.

Kouji: ¿Aliados? ¿¡Quien es aliado de quien!?

Numemon: No os agais los tontos me refiero a vosotros y a Grumblemon.

(Todos ponen una cara de estupefacion, sin saber que decir.)

(Aura estaba pensativa, no habia dicho nada)

Kouji: Aura, ¿Qué pasa?

Aura: Me temo, siento, que nos enfrentemos a un guerrero legendario.(espera un poco, y hace como si escuchara algo), es mas, nos enfrentamos al guerrero de la tierra.

De repente unas rocas explotan. Y de ahí sale un digimon.

Digimon: Estais dispuestos a darme el digicodigo?

Takuya: ¡¿Quién eres tú!?

Digimon: Soy Grumblemon de la tierra uno de los diez antiguos guerreros .(y sale de la apertura)

Kouji: ¿Cómo lo has sabido, Aura?

Aura: La verdad, no lo se.

Numemon: Ellos tambien son de los antiguos guerreros, ¿No te importan sus vidas?

Grumblemon saca un martillo de la piedra y ataca a los niños. Los niños lo esquivan a tiempo, pero los numemons se asustan y sueltan sus guadañas. Kouji aprobecha para darse impulso y cortar su cuerda con una de las guadañas, y aprobecha para digievolucionar en lobomon. Mientras lobomon pelea contra Grumblemon, los numemons primero liberan a Takuya que digievoluciona en Agunimon y se pone a pelear. Despues sueltan a Tommy digievolucionando en Kunamon. Luego liberan a JP que digievoluciona a Beetlemon, Bokomon Y Nemon, y a continuación a Zoe que digievoluciona en Kazemon. Pero al ver Grumblemon de que le ganaban en numero, su unica escapatoria fue coger a Aura, que todavía estaba atada.

Agunimon: ¡A por él!

(Todos iban a atcar)

Lobomon: ¡Noo!

(Todos se paran)

Agunimon:¿Qué pasa?

Lobomon: ¿¡No te das cuenta de que podemos herir a Aura!?

(Agunimon lo piensa y le da la razon a lobomon)

Agunimon: Pero entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?

Grumblemon: Entregadme los espiritus digitales si no quereis que le pase nada.

Todos se quedan con cara de rabia sin saber que hacer.

De repente Aura le pega una patada a Grumblemon y la suelta. Entonces todos atacan, menos Kazemon que ayuda a Aura. Luego se pone a llover. Beetlemon le lanza un trueno de biotmin y Grumblemon cae. Pero cuando creian que habia vencido. Grumblemon descubre el digicodigo y digievoluciona a Gigasmon. Coge el digicodigo de la montaña y la montaña desaparece. Entonces Aura, Agunimon y Lobomon caen por un agujero mientras Kunamon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Bokomon y Nemon caen al rio.


	7. La verdadera luz de Aura

Digimon Frontier

Capt.7

El guardian del Aura renace, los secretos del mundo digital

En el ultimo episodio de digimon frontier Grumblemon derroto a los chicos consiguiendo el digicodigo de la montaña y haciendo que se separasen unos de otros.

Takuya, Aura y Kouji se encontracan en un bosque, pero debia de haber el mar cerca puesto que olia a la brisa marina. Todos se despertaron.

Aura: Ehh… ¿Dónde estamos?

Takuya: No tengo ni idea.

Kouji: Gurmblemon nos vencio y caimos por un agujero.

Aura: Lo unico que podemos hacer ahora es ir a la estacion del bosque.

Takuya: ¿¡Pues a que esperamos?! ¡Vamos!

Kouji: Lo primero sera preguntar donde estamos y por donde se va.

Takuya: Eh… ¡Claro, Claro! (Poniendose la mano en la cabeza por haber dicho esa estupidez, mientras Kouji se puso la mano en la cara pensando:"no tiene remedio" y a Aura se le quedó sonriendo un poco por la tontería, pero sabiendo lo estúpida que era).

Los chicos se ponen en marcha. Encuentran una caseta en el bosque.

Aura: Perdon, ¿Podria decirme donde estamos?

Tukanmon: Sí, nos encontramos en el bosque de las leyendas.

Kouji: ¿Sabes como podemos ir a la estación del bosque?

(El Tukanmon mira para atrás como si alguien le estuviera espiando)

Tukanmon: Teneis que ir al acantilado. A partir de ahí ya sabréis que hacer.

Takuya: Gracias, ¡Pues vamos!

Los chicos se van en la dirección que el Tukanmon les indico.

Tukanmon: Ya se lo he dicho.

Digimon: Buen trabajo.

Los chicos llegaron al acantilado.

Kouji: Que extraño…

Takuya: Ya hemos llegado, que hacemos ahora? A lo mejor es que nos tenemos que acercar más al acantilado…

Takuya se asoma y por poco se cae, después se tira al suelo.

Kouji: Pareces tonto…

Takuya: Oye tu!

Aura: Creo que nos han engañado y esto es una trampa.

Takuya: Eh? Una trampa de quien?

Digimon: ¡Muy lista! ¡Pero lo tenias que haber pensado antes!

(Un digimon baja de un arbol, y ese digimon era…)

Todos: ¡Grumblemon!

Grumblemon: Veo que os habeis aprendido mi nombre.

Kouji: Aura, Ponte detrás de nosotros!

Kouji y Takuya digievolucionaron en Agunimon y Lobomon. Grumblemon se convirtió en Gigasmon y empezaron a pelear. Cada vez se acercaban más al borde del acantilado. Gigasmon derribo a Lobomon y a Agunimon. Pero Lobomon se levanto y se puso delante de Aura para protegerla. Gigasmon lanzó un puñetazo y Lobomon lo esquivo pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que el puñetazo había alcanzado a Aura, haciéndola caer del acantilado. Lobomon intento cogerla de la mano pero fue demasiado tarde. Aura cayo al mar hundiendose hasta donde desaparecia de la vista de Lobomon.

Lobomon furioso empezo a atacar a Gigasmon con su conquistador de luz, con toda la rabia que tenia. Agunimon se levanto e hizo lo mismo. Y mientras peleaban Aura abrio los ojos a tiempo evitando ahogarse. Pero al subir de la superficie algo la agarro haciendola bajar. Aura abrió los ojos debajo del agua encontrandose a un Octopusmon. Una vez que Aura se soltó nadó lo más rápido que pudo hacia una cueva submarina. El nivel del agua subio de repente haciendola coger muy poco aire. Siguio nadando por dentro de la cueva inundada cuando una luz muy brillante la reflejo. ``Un espiritu digital´´ pensó. Saco su dispositivo y lo capturo, convirtiendose en el guardian del Aura. Aura salio de la cueva con ropas extravagantes propias de un mago-guerrero. Paso la mano por la boca y se hizo una burbuja de aire. Aura grito:``Aura celestial´´ junto las dos manos a un lado y lanzo una esfera azul brillante que en cuanto toco al octopusmon sus datos salieron. ``Espiritu maligno que tu aura esta contagiada, yo te purificare, digicodigo, ¡Captura!´´. Aura salio del agua y subio al acantilado volando encontrandose ahí a Kouji en el suelo y a Agunimon a punto de ser derrotado. Aura grito: Aura celestial, y dio de lleno a Gigasmon., que levanto la vista, y al verla salio corriendo. Aura volvio a sus prendas normales y corrio para ayudar a Kouji, que se encontraba en el suelo malherido.

Aura: Kouji, ¿Te en cuentras bien?

(Kouji abrio los ojos y al verla contesto)

Kouji: Ahora que te he visto, si.

Agunimon: Le llevaremos a algun sitio seguro.

Encontraron una cueva en la que se resguardaron de la lluvia que empezo a caer. Kouji aparentaba estar dormido para los chicos pero en realidad escuchaba con atención su conversación.

Takuya: Ha salido una luz muy rara del agua.

Aura: ¡No pede ser!

Takuya: Todos incluido Gigasmon se sorprendio al verla.

Aura: Takuya, esa luz era yo.

Takuya y Kouji no creian lo que acababa de decir, y Aura tampoco mucho.


	8. La pequeña aventura de Zoe, JP y Tommy

Digimon Frontier

Capt.8

Salva a tus amigos digievoluciona Tsunamon

Zoe, Tommy y JP se encontraban andando en una especie de maizal cuando un Tsunamon se cruzo por el camino. Se les quedo mirando hasta que un Togemon aparecio buscandole. El Togemon se impresiono mucho al ver a unos humanos y les invito a pasar a la escuela de digimons. En ella, muchos pequeños digimons les cantaron, excepto Tsunamon. Al entrar en clase JP intento enseñarles algo, pero se corto en el ultimo momento y todos se pusieron a jugar al futbol. Pero cuando Tsunamon fue a coger la pelota Capurimon le ataco haciendo que pareciera un accidente. Tsunamon se fue y entro a un rio, pero no sabia nadar. Zoe fue a ayudarle pero ella tambien se cayo der repente un Gabumon saco a Zoe del agua. Resulta que ese Gabumon era la evolucion de Tsunomon. Tommy y JP se lo agradecieron pero de repente se puso a llover mucho y empezo a inundarse todo. Los chicos digievolucionaron e hicieron que la escuela no se hundiera. Pero Capurimon cayo al agua y Tsunomon digievoluciono para salvarlo. Despues de que la inundación pasara, todos se disculparon por averse portado mal con Tsunomon. Zoe, Tommy y JP se fueron encontrandose por el camino a Takuya, Kouji y Aura.


	9. El misterioso bosque de televisores

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 9

Vuestro enemigo es Kunamon el misterioso bosque de televisores

Los chicos andaban por un bosque, después de andar un rato JP y Tommy estaban cansados y querian descansar. Zoe, Aura, Bokomon y Nemon se fueron a buscar comida, y encontraron unas manzanas con sabor a carne y Takuya, JP y Tommy se fueron a por leña. Cuando se hizo de noche Kouji, Aura y Takuya preparaban el fuego mientras Zoe, Tommy, JP, Bokomon y Nemon pinchaban las manznas.

Takuya: Nosotros seis hemos conseguido espiritus digitales, pero aunque trabajamos en equipo no vencimos a Grumblemon. ¿Por qué?

Kouji: Pero digievoluciono en otra clase de digimon, ese espiritu digital animal.

Aura: Pero yo antes no tenia mi espiritu digital y ahora si, a la proxima vez lo conseguiremos.

Takuya: ¡Tienes razon!

Kouji se queda pensativo y luego en la cena le preguntan a Bokomon que es el espiritu digital animal. Bokomon lo busca en su libro y aparece un dibujo. Es otra forma de digievolucion mas poderosa. Nemon advirtió que las manzanas ya estaban listas y se podrian quemar todos cogieron sus manzanas corriendo. Despues de cenar JP enseño unos trucos de magia, pero Kouji y Aura se distanciaron.

Aura: Lo he consultado, mi espiritu digital no es de ningun guerrero legendario.

Kouji: ¡¿Qué?! Entonces,¿Qué es?

Aura: Eso estoy tratando de saber. Todavia me acuerdo de la cara que puso Grumblemon cuando lo ataque.(Flashback)

Kouji: Tienes razon, parecia que el si que sabia que es.

Aura: A demas yo no me transforme mucho, solo cambiaron mis ropas. Kouji, ¿Me ayudaras?

Kouji. Dalo por hecho.

Cuando Tommy fue a coger una manzana, un Digimon escondido detrás de un arbol lo ataco con sindrome de pesadilla. Luego por la noche empezo a tener pesadillas y deperto a todos. Tommy cogio un tizon y ataco a todos, cuando fue a atacar a Aura Kouji se puso delante y la salvo. Pero se convirtió en Kunamon y empezó a atacarles. Kunamon congelo un árbol haciéndolo caer, cuando iba a caer encima de Aura, Kouji la abrazo y se tiro al suelo, Aura le dio las gracias sonrojada y Kouji también se sonrojo, pero inmediatamente después se apartaron de otro ataque de Kunamon. Aura descubrio que era un digimon el que habia producido esas espantosas pesadillas a Tommy. Aura pidio a Kouji que se transformara para que iluminara el bosque. Lobomon hizo lo que le habia pedido. Luego Takuya digievoluciono en Agunimon disparando su salamandra ardiente hacia el digimon, lo purifico y el digimon se disculpo por haberse portado asi. E hizo que todos durmieran bien excepto Kouji y Aura que se mantenieron alejados. Todos se durmieron profundamente.


	10. ¡Adelante Kendogarurumon!

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 10

El espiritu digital animal es incontrolable la digievolucion de Kendogarurumon

Los chicos se despertaron por la mañana y no encontraron ni a Kouji ni a Aura, pero encontraron dos notas.

1: Me he ido adelantando. Kouji. Nemon y Bokomon

2: He visto a Kouji levantarse e irse, le voy a seguir, espero que no os importe. Aura.

Takuya: Pues vaya estan hecho esos dos.

JP: Que morro tienen.

Zoe: ¿Bueno chicos habra que ir a buscarlos no? (Mientras se va con Tommy)

Takuya y JP: ¡Esperad!

Mientras Kouji estaba bebiendo agua en un rio. Bokomon y Nemon le seguían.

Kouji: ¡Vosotros dos dejad de seguirme de una vez! ¿¡Esta claro?! (Y sale corriendo)

Bokomon: ¡Tenemos que seguirle! (mientras coge a Nemon de la mano arrastrándolo)

Kouji se va por unas hierbas muy altas y descubre que hay un pequeño precipicio, se queda parado buscando a donde ir, pero Bokomon y Nemon aparecen por detrás y se suben a el. Kouji se iba a caer, cuando Aura llego y lo paro.

Aura: No creo que sea agradable caerse por ahí.

Kouji se sonroja por que le ha cogido la mano para que no se callese.

Kouji: Si,…si tienes razon.

Aura se da cuenta de que le a agarrado de la mano y le suelta.

Aura: Po,po,podemos bajar por ahí.(Y señala una cuesta abajo mas suave.)

Kouji: si.

Bajan por la cuesta y se chocan con un Gotsumon por estar mirando para atrás por si los demas les seguían. Kouji y Gotsumon se miran como si fuesen enemigos mortales.

Kouji: ¿Te he hecho daño?

Gotsumon: No hagas como si te importase.

Kouji: Bueno, pues si no estupendo.

Aura: Para, Kouji. Gotsumon, sabes donde esta la estacion del bosque?

Gotsumon: ¿La estacion del bosque? ¡Pues claro que lo se! (Y se va)

Luego se camufla con las piedras.

Aura: Pero ¿Dónde esta?

Kouji: La estacion del bosque nos vas a decir donde esta o no?

Gotsumon: Solo dije que se donde esta, no os dije que os iba a enseñar el camino.

Bokomon: Gotsumon, eres un liante no he conocido digimon mas cabezota que tu.

De repente una parte de una montaña se viene abajo. Resulta que el digimon que habia hecho eso era Grumblemon. Kouji y Aura digievolucionan. Pero Aura según digievoluciona vuelve a ser normal.

Aura: ¿Qué?!

Lobomon: ¿Qué te pasa?

Aura: No lo se, pero ve tu.

Lobomon: Quedate aquí.

Lobomon se va a luchar contra Grumblemon.

Lobomon: ¡Alto!

Grumblemon: ¿Con que alto eh?...Te he estado esperando, cuando entrege tu espiritu digital a Kerphrimon mi reputacion subira.

Lobomon: Yo no soy un premio.

Grumblemon (sin hacerle mucho caso): Ya ya vale. (se pone a buscar con la mirada) ¿Y hoy no viene tu amigita?

Lobomon: ¿Que? ¿Como que mi amigita?

Grumblemon: Je, je, je...

Lobomon: Déjate de juegos.

Lobomon le ataca y Grumblemon cambia de digievolucion a Gigasmon. Despues cuando Lobomon iba a ser derrotado Gotsumon lo protege llebandolo a un sitio seguro. Despues Gotsumon sale a conseguir un espiritu digital. Mientras los otros chicos fueron atacados por Gigasmon que consigue el espiritu digital de Zoe. Kouji se dio cuenta de que Aura seguia fuera y salio corriendo a buscarla, pero al ver a los otros en peligro, digievoluciono e hizo que Gigasmon le persiguiera hasta un acantilado donde habia tres estatuas de piedra. Gotsumon estaba ahí y coloco una piedra en el ojo de la estatua. De ella salio un espiritu digital, el espiritu digital animal de Kouji. Kouji lo consiguio y digievoluciono en Kendogarurumon. Aura y los demas llegaron a tiempo para ver a Kouji digievolucionar, pero su espíritu digital animal era incontrolable. Consiguio vencer a Gigasmon. Gigasmon callo al mar gritando.

``Recordarlo bien, Os quitare todos vuestros espiritus digitales.´´

Despues del duro golpe que recibió Kendogarurumon Kouji se tambaleo y estuvo a punto de caer al mar por el acantilado.

Aura agarra a Kouji antes de que callera al mar y le dice:

Tienes que dejar de caerte por todos los sitios.

Kouji y Aura sonrien y después se acerca Gotsumon.

Gotsumon: te he dado el espiritu digital que iba a conseguir yo, asi que tendras que trabajar duro ¿vale?

Kouji, Gotsumon y los demas sonrien.


	11. Un espíritu digital incontrolable

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 11

Derrótame Burninggreimon el guerrero desatado

Era de noche ,Grumblemon estaba al lado del mar maldiciendo a los niños.

Grumblemon: ¡Malditos niños la proxima vez no entrara en el juego ese Kendogarurumon! Espiritus de la noche, mostraos y actuad como mi escudo y mi espada.

De la tierra sale un Rockmon, Grumblemon se sube en el y advierte en alto su proximo ataque.

Los chicos estaban parados en medio de un bosque preguntando el que debian hacer. JP decia de ir a por el espiritu digital de zoe, pero Takuya y Kouji decian de ir a la estacion del bosque. Al no saber que hacer, Bokomon sugirió ir a preguntarselo a un adivino. Todos se pusieron en marcha y encontraron un monton de adivinos que querian leerles la fortuna. Pero al ver que ninguno era de verdad se dirigieron a un templo. Preguntaron a un Sharmamon y el los leyo la fortuna. Les advirtió sobre un peligro muy grande que iban a tener. De repente un temblor retumbo la tierra. Los niños salieron a ver cual era la causa de aquel movimiento sismico y descubrieron que Grumblemon, montado en un Rockmon les buscaba. Mientras Sharmamon seguia dentro del templo, cuando una luz muy brillante le interrumpio. El Rockmon ataco a los niños y estos digievolucionaron, excepto Kouji, Aura y Zoe. Cuando Kouji y Aura iban a evolucionar.

Kouji: ¡Aura, no!

Aura: ¿Qué? ¿Por que no?

Kouji: Si te pasa como la otra vez no tendras escapatoria.

Aura: Tengo que intentarlo.

Kouji y Aura iban a digievolucionar cuando Grumblemon lanzo unos polvos al suelo que impedian hacerles mover.

Kouji: Ehh… ¿¡Que pasa!? ¡No me puedo mover!

Aura: ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Grumblemon: Si no os podeis mover no podeis digievolucionar.

Los demás habian sido dañados y Tommy habia perdido su espiritu digital. De repente Burningreimon salio del templo y vencio a Rockmon, después de esto fue a vencer a Gigasmon, pero este hullo bajo tierra. Al haber derrotado a los malvados, Kouji y Aura fueron liberados, Aura no pudo digievolucionar, pero Kouji si.

Zoe: Aura, no has digievolucionado.

Aura: ¿Qué? ¡Otra vez!

Zoe: ¿Qué te pasa, Aura?

Aura: No lo sé, pero ya no puedo transformarme por alguna razón.

Pero cuando se disponian a irse, Agunimon oyó una voz proveniente de Burninggreymon diciéndole que le derrotase. Agunimon derroto a Burningreymon y Agunimon paso a digievolucionar a su forma animal, pero era incontrolable y ataco a los demás.


	12. ¿Un juego?

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 12

Ruge Burnninggreymon, derrota a Gigasmon

En el anterior capitulo de Digimon Frontier Takuya digievoluciono en Burninggreymon siendo incontrolable atacando a los demas. Burninggreymon vencio a Beetlemon y a Kendogarurumon.

Tommy: ¿Estas bien?

Aura: Pobre Takuya… Y yo no puedo hacer nada. (tono de ira hacia sí misma)

Zoe: Habría que vencerle para que volviera a ser él.

De repente Burninggreymon aparece delante de Zoe y de Tommy. Burninggreymon iba a atacarles cuando Aura se puso delante, sin saber que hacer Burninggreymon cogio a Aura, que era cuatro veces mas pequeña que Burninggreymon.

Aura: Takuya, Se que estas ahí dentro, no tienes por que estar asi, tu puedes controlar tu espíritu digital animal, estoy segura.

Burninggreymon la apreto mas fuerte.

Kendogarurumon: ¡Aura!

Aura cerró los ojos y su mente entro en Burninggreymon, viendo a Takuya en el interior, Aura se acerco a él.

Aura: Que pasa Takuya, ¿Como te puedo ayudar?

Takuya: No lo controlo, el mismo se controla.

Aura: Puedes controlarlo Takuya. Hazte con el, forma un solo ser.

Aura volvió a abrir los ojos viendo que Burninggreymon ya no la apretaba tanto.

Aura: Takuya, nunca he hecho nada importante en mi vida, por eso vine a aqui. Pense que me necesitaban para algo, ya que en nuestro mundo no tengo razon de vivir. A si que confio plenamente en que conseguiras hacerte uno con Burninggreymon.

Burninggreymon empezo a rugir hasta que se callo y bajo a Aura al suelo. Despues volvio a ser Takuya.

Takuya: Gracias, Aura.

Aura asintió y todos se pusieron en marcha hacia un bosque donde los arboles eran gigantescos y las raices enormes, hasta que llegaron a una parte donde habia raices que parecian caminos y en la parte de abajo habia cuatro cruces y un circulo. Todos se pusieron a jugar, pero los unicos que quedaron en el circulo fueron Kouji y Aura. Cuando se dieron cuenta, los que estaban en las cruces empezron a hundirse en barro y apenas se podian mover. Aura y Kouji les lanzaron una liana para que la cogieran y poder sacarlos de ahí, pero aparecio Grumblemon.

Grumblemon: Je, je, je… ¡Chicos, os pille!

Takuya : ¡Mirad es Grumblemon !

Grumblemon : Vamos a echar a suerte a ver quien gana. Los perdedores sois vosotros y los ganadores… ¡anda pero si es la parejita!

Kouji: ¡No digas bobadas!

Aura: ¡Eso es una chorrada! (Poniéndose los dos rojos como un tomate por enfado y por sonrojarse)

Grumblemon: ¡Entregadme vuestros espiritus digitales!

Aura: ¡¿Y por que te los íbamos a dar?! A demás que más, el que gana no gana nada, esto no es un juego.

Grumblemon: ¡No se te ocurra reírte de mi, niña!

Kouji y Aura digievolucionan y Grumblemon cambia de digievolucion a Gigasmon. Pero al transformarse Aura vuelve a ser humana.

Aura: ¡Otra vez!

Lobomon: ¡Escóndete!

Aura: ¡Sí!

Aura se sube a un arbol, mientras lobomon ataca a Gigasmon, que este le para en seco. Gigasmon atrapa a Aura, y esta intenta pegarle una patada.

Gigasmon: Ah no, no volvere a caer en el mismo truco. (Y la ata con una liana muy gruesa) (Luego habla a Lobomon) ¡Si quieres salvarla sigueme!

Gigasmon empieza a saltar por los arboles y a coger lianas y aprobecha a esperar a Lobomon atacandole. En un feroz ataque consigue hacer caer a Lobomon de la copa mas alta y hacer que este vuelva a ser un niño.

Kouji: ¿Que puedo hacer?...(A si mismo)

Takuya: Digievoluciona en Kendogarurumon!

Kouji asiente con la cabeza y digievoluciona. Gigasmon empieza a huir por las lianas, pero Kendogarurumon le hizo desestabilizarse y sujetarse del arbol con una mano. Kendogarurumon aprobecho para lanzarle una rama e hizo caer a Aura. Kendogarurumon se lanzo para que Aura cayese encima suyo y no se hiciera daño.

Kendogarurumon: Te encuentras bien, Aura?

Aura: Si, gracias. Ire a ayudar a los demas.

Kendogarurumon: De acuerdo.

Aura: Puedes vencerlo, Kouji.

Aura se va y Kendogarurumon derrota a Gigasmon haciendo que de el salgan cuatro espiritus digitales. Le arrebata su espiritu digital animal y el espiritu digital de Tommy, pero cuando iba a coger mas Grumblemon escapa excavando un agujero en el suelo.


	13. La leenda de los once guerreros

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 13

Despierta Seraphimon el secreto de los diez guerreros

Los niños habian llegado a la estacion del bosque, pero habia una niebla tan espesa que no te podian separarse dos metros del de a delante. Llegaron a un retaurante y un Pavorealmon les hizo gratis una comida, pero estaba malisima. Despues se dirigieron al gran arbol de la estacion, y decidieron subir, luego los dispositivos iban abriendo el camino hasta llegar a un castillo. Takuya abrio con su dispositivo la puerta y un Socerimon les apunto con su baston y pregunto que querian, los chicos le contaron toda la historia y el accedio a dejarlos pasar. Llegaron a una sala enorme donde vieron undigimon parecido a un ángel en el techo, parecia dormido en una especie de cabina de hielo. Los niños juntaron las luces de los dispositivos, según les habia dicho la voz. Socerimon dijo quien era la mujer de la voz, Opharimon, que ayudó al digimon parecido a un ángel que dormia alli arriba, Seraphimon, después de haber sido herido. Las luces se juntaron en la cabina del digimon y este desperto.

Seraphimon: ¿Quiénes son estos niños humanos, Socerimon?

Socerimon: Los ha enviado la dama Opharimon por alguna razon.

Takuya: Ya esta bien, ¿¡Que esta pasando aquí, quien es la dama Opharimon y por que razon nos ha llamado a este lugar?!

Zoe: ¡Teneis que explicarnoslo todo!

Kouji: ¿¡Cual es la razon de que estamos aquí, que pintamos nosotros en esto?!

Seraphimon: Muy bien, os lo contare todo. Hace mucho tiempo hubo una guerra entre los digimons de forma humana y los de forma animal. Entoces aparecio lucemon y guio el mundo hacia la paz, no obstante lucemon utilizo sus poderes para esclavizar a los digimons. Fue entonces cuando los diez guerreros derrotaron a Lucemon, pero después desaparecieron. Despues Kerpimon, Opharimon y yo nos encargamos del mundo digital manteniendo la paz, desgraciadamente Kerpimon me ataco de improviso y después me despertasteis.

Bueno, gracias por salvarme y venir al mundo digital, sois muy valientes. Pero ahora os voy a tener que pedir que os vayais.

Todos: ¡Que!

Aura: He venido a este mundo para servir de ayuda, pero por ahora no he hecho nada mas que molestar, asi que no me pienso ir.

De repente un martillo rompe la puerta, y Grumblemon aparece con mas guerreros.

Grumblemon: Os he encontrado niñatos, estos son mis compañeros; Lanamon, la guerrera del agua, Arbormon, el guerrero de la madera y Mercurimon, el del metal.

Los niños digievolucionan, excepto Aura, que esta vez, ni lo intentó.

Zoe: Yo evolucionaíia en Kazemon, si Grumblemon no me hubiera quitado mi espiritu digital. Aura, y tu por qué no digievolucionas?

Seraphymon: ¿Con que tu eres la guerrera de la oscuridad no?

Aura: Veras, yo no digievoluciono.

Aura digievoluciona y se lo muestra.

Aura: ves, no digievoluciono, pero sin embargo mi fuerza cambia mucho.

Seraphimon: Puede ser,… Creo, que no sois los primeros humanos en llegar. (Pide a Socerimon que le traiga un libro) Al traerlo parecia que era mas viejo que el tiempo) (Se pone a buscar algo)

Veras, tu no digievolucionas, solamente te dejas mostrar como eres por dentro. La otra historia que se creia que era una mentira era que un humano con un poder asombroso llego de alguna forma al mudo digital. Aquella epoca en la que vino, los diez guerreros estaban luchando contra lucemon, pero según pone estaban a punto de perder cuando este humano, apodado guardian del aura, ayudo a vencer a Lucemon dando fuerzas a los guerreros y enfrentandose a lucemon los once, aunque, según cuenta este libro, el era el más poderoso. Si el guardian del aura no hubiera aparecido hubieran perdido. Pero resulta que el humano, sacaba su poder del mana que tienen las cosas, es decir absolutamente todo, de los digimons, de las plantas, rocas, del mar… todo. Y parece que sufrió la misma suerte que los diez guerreros y él se quedó en un espiritu digital. Pero no todo el mundo puede tenerlo, sino que sólo elige a la persona adecuada.

Aura: Ehh…. Lo he entendido. ¿Pero por qué no siempre logro transformarme?

Seraphymon: La razon es que a veces no tienes la suficiente fuerza de voluntad.

Grumblemon: Si, si , si… Muy bonito, pero ahora que lo sabemos nos desaceremos de ti.

Aura: ¿Pero no os dais cuenta de que no sois mas que peones para Kerpimon? ¿¡Por que seguis sus ordenes!?

Mercurimon: Bravo (Aplaudiendo sarcásticamente) Puede que esto te parezca extraño, pero nos combiene.

Lanamon: Es verdad, son cosas nuestras niña, no te metas.

Todos empiezan a atacar, pero cuando Aura iba a atacar, Seraphymon la detuvo.

Seraphymon: Primero debes aprender a ver las cosas como las vería el guardian, no es tan sencillo.

Aura no lo entendió, pero después de lo dicho, volvió a ser una niña. Los demás habian sido derrotados y Seraphymon intento detenerles pero Mercurymon devolvió su propio ataque haciendolo que salieran sus datos, y convirtiendole en un digihuevo que Zoe cogio. Socerimon llevo a los niños a un tubo donde había un Trailmon, y se montaron en el. Socerimon se quedo para cubrirles, pero él fue destruido y los niños huyeron en el Trailmon.


	14. ¡Atrapados!

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 14

Trueno parte la roca el desafio desesperado de Metalkabuterimon

Los chicos estaban montados en el Trailmon, después de haber presenciado como Seraphymon volvia a ser un huevo y como Socerimon era destruido. Zoe llevaba el digihuevo y Bokomon le pidio poder llevarlo, Zoe se lo dejo y a continuación llegaron a un desvío. Pero las vías decidieron llevarles a una caverna. Todos empezaron a buscar una escapatoria, pero la caverna no tenía ningún sitio por donde escapar, y sabian que, si seguían ahí, Grumblemon y Arbormon les alcanzarian. De repente un chorro de agua muy poderoso ataco a JP, hiriéndolo y eso hizo digievolucionar a Kouji y a Takuya en su espiritu digital. El chorro era de un Guamon que según les conto estaba en el mar cuando se comio unas hierbas muy raras y entro por un agujero que le condujo hasta aquí. Mientras Grumblemon y Arbormon llegaron al desvio, cuando el Trailmon que les había traído delató su posición. De repente el agua donde estaba el Guamon desaparecio, y en su lugar apareció Grumblemon.

Todos: ¡Grumblemon!

Grumblemon: Os he encontrado niños, esta vez me llevare todos vuestros espiritus digitales.

Lobomon: ¡Ven a cogerlos!

Aura: ¡No te dejaremos!

Grumblemon: Ademas ahora que tu no sabes controlar tu espiritu digital, sera muy facil.

Grumblemon soltó unos polvos en el aire y muchos Rockmons aparecieron. Lobomon y Agunimon se encargaron de casi todos, pero cuando vieron a los demas en apuros fueron a ayudarles.

Agunimon: ¡Chicos!

Lobomon: ¡Aura!

Aura : ¡Detrás vuestro !

Dos manos agarraron a Lobomon y a Agunimon, era Arbormon que empezo a pegarles unos poderosos puñetazos.

Tommy: ¡Agunimon!

Aura: ¡Lobomon!

JP: Chicos digievolucionemos.

Tommy y Aura: Vale.

Bokomon: No Aura, tu no puedes hasta que estés preparada.

Aura: Pero me necesitan.

Zoe: Solo te dejare digievolucionar si les han vencido.

Aura: Esta bien. Adelante chicos.

Kunamon defendio a las chicas y Beetlemon ataco a el Rockmon en el que iba montado Grumblemon, pero el Rockmon lo derroto haciendolo convertirse en un niño. Grumblemon saco su martillo y fue a atacar a JP, pero de repente Guamon lanzo su ataque y dio de lleno a Grumblemon. De él salio el espiritu digital animal de JP, Grumblemon iba a cogerlo cuando JP se le adelantó convirtiéndose en Metalkabuterimon, y este derroto a Grumblemon cogiendo el espíritu de Zoe y el de Grumblemon. Pero al ser incontrolable, lanzo sus ataques produciendo que la cueva se inundara. Por suerte, Guamon los metió en su boca y salieron al mar.


	15. ¿Verano?

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 15

Digievolucionando en un calamar Calmaramon

Los niños habian llegado a una isla, pero unos digimons eran fans de Lanamon y planeaban quitarles los espiritus digitales para darselos. Estubieron andandando cuando se les ocurrio una idea:

Zoe: En esta isla parece que siempre es verano.

JP: Verano…

Tommy: Verano

Todos: Y si hablamos de verano…

Tommy: el mar

Zoe: Las estrellas de mar.

JP: Los rayos ultravioletas.

Takuya: Claro que si lo mejor del verano es el mar!

Kouji: Vamos chicos, no os distraigais, esa gente nos estará siguiendo. No podemos perder el tiempo ahora…

Aura: Kouji, creo que todos estan deseando unas vacaciones… A demas asi podre entrenarme….

Kouji: Bueno vale, ya que insistis habra que hacerlo…

Todos menos Kouji y Aura: ¡Biieenn!

Entonces encuentran un chiringito y deciden ir a ver que hay. Unos tokanmons les reciben y les dicen que hoy todo es gratis. Después comen, y fue una de las mejores comidas, y cuando terminaron se iban a ir cuando les detuvieron y les dijeron de ir a la playa. Los chicos se pusieron los bañadores y Aura se fue a entrenar. Pero mientras Zoe se iba a cambiar, alguien la espió, esta se dio cuenta y pego un grito. Los chicos fueron a ver cual era el problema, y al escuchar lo que le habia pasado a Zoe, Kouji se dio cuenta de que los Tokanmons les habian robado los dispositivos digitales, menos a Zoe. Mientras Aura, se sento justo al borde del acantilado y cerro los ojos, un hombre vestido igual que la transformación de Aura, aparecio ante ella. El le explico cómo se tenía que entrenar para obtener el poder del aura, Aura se dio cuenta de el era el humano de la leyenda, y siguió sus instrucciones. Los chicos salieron corriendo a buscar a los Tokanmons y les encontraron, pero de repente empezaron a correr y Lanamon salio del agua. Zoe digievoluciono y se enfrento a Lanamon, pero cuando Kazemon iba a ser vencida Lanamon sintio algo y se metio corriendo debajo del agua. Al salir los chicos habian descubierto de que Lanamon tenía su espiritu digital animal. Calmaramon y Kazemon lucharon, pero Kazemon iba a ser derrotada cuando Calmaramon intento hacer un ataque, pero al no controlar al espiritu digital, salio volando. Luego Aura bajo, les conto que le faltaba muy poco para terminar el entrenamiento y los chicos le contaron su problema, asi que todos se pusieron a buscar a los Tokanmons.


	16. Confrontamiento pringoso

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 16

No basta solo con ser fuerte, la hermosa guerrera Zephyrmon

Los niños andaban buscando a los Tokanmons, mientras estos decidieron vender los dispositivos en el mercado. Entonces se fueron volando, pero los niños les vieron posarse en una isla puesto que eran muy bagos. Zoe, Aura y Takuya salieron al agua para empezar a nadar, pero un Gomamon agarro del pie a Takuya haciendolo caer. Los Gomamons les explicaron que la isla estaba llena de remolinos y que ni ellos mismos podian volver. Entonces hicieron una barca para ir hasta el punto más cercano para ver como eliminar los remolinos. De repente un Tsunami les tiro de la barca, pero pudieron volver a subir. Lanamon apareció y Zoe digievolucionó, pero cuando Aura iba a digievolucionar:

Kouji: Todavia no puedes.(Dijo poniendola la mano encima de su dispositivo)

Aura: Pero ya no me queda mucho para terminar.

Kouji: No quiero que te arriesges.

Esta vez, en vez de que los dos se sonrojaran, Kouji la miro de tal forma que la hizo comprender de que no quería que le pasase nada, y Aura entendió que era muy bonito lo que hizo por ella. Mientras, Kazemon fue tirada a los remolinos, y estos desaparecieron. Entonces Zephyrmon salio del agua y podria haber vencido a Calmaramon, pero Calmaramon empezo a atacar a los chicos y Zephyrmon utilizaba su cuerpo como escudo. Pero cuando Calmaramon la iba a derrotar intento girar sobre sí misma y salio volando de nuevo. Después todos llegaron a la isla y los Gomamons les digeron que los Tokanmons se habian ido al mercado de Akiba.


	17. ¡Korikakumon recupera los dispositivos!

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 17

Korikakumon sopla la nieve llama al glaciar

Los niños iban montados en la barca en dirección al mercado de Akiba. La temperatura bajaba a la del polo Sur, y por el camino Aura se estaba helando.

Takuya: Hemos pasado de los mares del Sur al Polo Norte.

Aura: Que frio hace…

Kouji se quita la chaqueta y se la extiende a Aura.

Kouji: Póntela.

Aura: ¿Estás seguro?

Kouji asiente.

Aura: Muchas gracias eres muy amable.

Todos se miran, porque Kouji solía ser muy borde, y después comprenden lo que estaba pasando. Takuya iba a decir algo con cara de pillo para molestar a Kouji sobre esto, pero Zoe le indicó que se callara. Takuya puso morritos como un niño pequeño. De repente ven que hay una bajada enorme.

Todos menos Kouji: ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!

Kouji: ¡Agarraos todos fuerte o saldreis despedidos deprisa!

Resulta que al caer se chocaron con un muñeco de nieve. Luego entraron en el mercado y se pudieron a buscar por separado. Tommy entro en una tienda donde habia un Datamon jugando a los videojuegos, Tommy le pregunto si le dejaba jugar y gano. Luego salio un diskette de la maquina y el Datamon saco los dispositivos y empezó a desmontarlos. Tommy le suplico que no lo hiciera e intento conseguirlos hasta que el Datamon accedió a dejarle una hora para que encontrara algo valioso. Tommy busco a sus compañeros pero no encontró a ninguno y salio del mercado. Mientras Kouji, Takuya y Aura se encontraron.

Takuya: Los habeis encontrado.

Kouji: Ni rastro.

Aura: Ya los habrán cambiado por otra cosa.

De repente vieron a muchos digimons y a JP y a Zoe comiendo como locos. Les preguntaron por que y ellos les respondieron que tenia premio. Despues salieron y Nemon les advirtió de que Tommy habia salido de la ciudad. Pero se encontraron a Tommy volviendo a ella, mientras el Datamon habia insertado el diskette a el dispositivo de Tommy y entro Arborrmon. El le pidio los dispositivos y Datamon se nego a si que digievoluciono en Petaldramon y atacó a Datamon. Luego los chicos llegaron a tiempo y Datamon dio el dispositivo a Tommy, y este se dio cuenta de que Datamon le habia puesto su espiritu digital animal. Tommy digievoluciono en Korikakumon y vencio a Petaldramon enviandolo lejos. Luego Datamon se lo agradecio y les dio los dispositivos. Cuando se iban a ir Ophanimon les hablo y les dijo de ir a la Rosa de las Estrellas, pero estaba muy lejos. Por suerte, el premio de comer mucho eran ocho tickets de Trailmon.


	18. Carrera Trailmon

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 18

La gran carrera de los Trailmons

Los niños montaron en un Trailmon hacia la rosa de las estrellas, pero el Trailmon se paro en un pueblo y se dirigio hacia la carrera de Trailmons. Todos los Trailmons tenian que viajar con un ocupante e intentar ganar la carrera, pero Blackgarurumon y Doggymon eran muy peligrosos. Pero los niños se montaron en un tren cada uno y empezo la carrera. JP fue atacado por un Raremon que le impidio continuar, Zoe se canso, Tommy cayo a un agujero con Kouji por intentar ayudarlo. Aura, Takuya y Blackgarurumon estaban en una mina. Blackgarurumon los dejo atrás haciendo trampas. Pero Takuya digievoluciono en Burninggreimon y siguió adelante. Pero Aura, se quedo, cuando una voz la dijo: ``Toca a tu Trailmon, confia en el ´´. Aura hizo lo que le dijo y siguió adelante, dando mas fuerza al Trailmon de la que llegaria a tener nunca. Mientras Burninggreimon ataco a Blackgarurumon y lo descalificó. Pero cuando Takuya iba a ganar, volvió a ser un niño. En ese momento llego Aura y adelanto mágicamente a Takuya. Al ganar, el premio fue un viaje al pueblo de los Burgermons.


	19. En busca de la hamburguesa perfecta

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 19

Salvad a los Burgermons el corazon puro de Tommy

Los niños llegaron al pueblo de los Burgermons, pero se encontraron con que estaba vacío. Se encontraron con un Burgermon y les explico lo que habia pasado.

Aura: Perdone, ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Burgermon: Anoche un Digimon gigante atacó el pueblo y se llevo a mi marido para que le hiciera unas hamburguesas. Dijo que devolvería a mi marido si alguien hacia unas hamburguesas mejores.

Tommy: Que cruel.

Kouji: Que tipo más egoísta.

JP: Es verdad, nosotros también tenemos hambre.

Takuya: ¿Y sabéis donde se lo llevo?

Burgermon: A la mansión del digimon Gigante, pero no sabemos dónde esta.

Zoe: ¡Ya esta! ¡Hagamos unas hamburguesas!

Aura: Claro, a si podrían llevarnos a su mansión y rescatarlo.

Kouji: Pero yo no he cocinado en mi vida.

Takuya: Yo tampoco.

Aura: Yo no, no lo he probado nunca. ¡Pero adelante!

Los niños entran en la cocina y se ponen a cocinar. Takuya utiliza todo de carne, Kouji de pescado, JP de fideos, Zoe de frutas, Tommy con cebolla y Aura se queda pensando.

Zoe: Vamos Aura puedes hacerlo.

Aura: De acuerdo.

Aura empieza a hacer una salsa. Cuando terminaron, cada uno coloco sus hamburguesas y Bokomon y Nemon empezaron a probarlas, pero cuando les faltaba probar las de Aura, estaban demasiado llenos. Salieron a fuera con las hamburguesas de Aura, pero Kouji y Takuya se quedaron dentro compitiendo por quien hacia las Hamburguesas más ricas. Pero entonces aparecieron los Chamaleonmons y probaron las hamburguesas de Aura, que según parecía estaban buenísimas. Aguarraron a Aura con la cola y a continuación a Zoe, JP y Tommy, y se los llevaron a la mansión. En la mansión se pusieron a hacer hamburguesas y luego bajo Petaldramon, resulta que era el digimon Gigante. Lucharon contra el y rescataron al Burgermon. Después volvieron al pueblo y Aura les enseñó a los Burgermons como hizo la hamburguesa.


	20. Duskmon, el guerrero de la oscuridad

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 20

Duskmon el guerrero que se esconde en la oscuridad

Los niños iban montados en un Trailmon hacia al Rosa de las estrellas, cuando el Trailmon se detuvo y tiró a los niños abajo.

JP: ¿Es que no hay ningun Trailmon decente que no nos deje tirados?

Takuya: ¿Estais todos bien, chicos?

Tommy: Si.

Zoe: Eso creo.

Nemon: Que golpe me he dado.

Aura: Bokomon, ¿Dónde estamos?

Bokomon: Ese es el continente oscuro. Chicos, no podemos entrar ahí. Todos los digimons que han ido jamás han vuelto.

Takuya: Hemos pasado por muchas dificultades hasta ahora.

Zoe: No nos vamos a rendir ahora.

Tommy: A demás, si tenemos algún problema solo hay que digievolucionar.

JP: Es verdad.

Aura: Me falta muy poco para terminar mi entrenamiento, a si que dentro de poco os podre ayudar.

Takuya: ¡De acuerdo, entonces vamos!

Kouji estaba pensativo. Entraron en el continente oscuro y daba mucho miedo, cuando oyeron un ruido. Zoe se agarro corriendo a Takuya, Aura a Kouji y los cuatro se sonrojaron.

Aura: Lo, lo siento, no me he dado cuenta (dice soltándose de Kouji ambos sonrojados)

Kouji: Tranquila, no, no es nada. (El sonrojado mira a otro sitio para que no vean que está sonrojado)

De repente Arbormon salio y ataco a los niños. Todos digievolucionaron a sus espiritus digitales animales menos Aura y vencieron a Petaldramon, quitándole su espíritu digital animal. Pero cuando Arbormon yacía en el suelo un digimon negro como la oscuridad, salió del mismo aire.

Arbormon: Duskmon, has venido a ayudarme, gracias. Para eso están los amigos.

Duskmon: Ahora que no tienes tu espíritu digital animal sólo eres un estorbo.

Duskmon saca su espada y derrota a Arbormon con tan solo una cuchillada.

Burninggreymon: ¡¿Ha acabado con su propio compañero?!

Mientras Aura estaba escondida, pero parecía que notaba unas ondas. Todos se quedaron atónitos mirando a Duskmon.


	21. Duskmon destruye todo a su paso, todo

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 21

¿La destrucción de los cinco guerreros? El terrorifico poder de la oscuridad

En el anterior capitulo los niños vencieron a Petaldramon, pero Duskmon llego y derroto definitivamente a Arbormon, ahora los niños debían enfrentarse a él.

Burninggreymon: ¿Quién eres tu?

Duskmon: (Riendose) ¿Yo? Me llamo Duskmon de la oscuridad.

Aura:(escondida detrás de un arbol) Duskmon de la oscuridad…

Duskmon: Me gustaría ver vuestro poder. (Y lanza un ataque)

Empiezan a pelear. Duskmon atacó a los niños y estos aprovecharon un ataque para huir. Los niños encontraron un sitio donde refugiarse y fueron a buscar leña y comida, pero Aura aprovecho para volver a entrenar. La voz vino a Aura, y la dijo que tenia que aprender a saber todo sobre todo con tan solo tocarlo, y a demás volver a ver las cosas con los ojos cerrados. Cuando todos regresaron, Takuya les explicó un plan un tanto patético contra Duskmon, pero ni Kouji ni Aura estaban de acuerdo.

Takuya: ¿Qué os parece, a que es perfecto?

Zoe: Bueno,…

Aura: Takuya, sabes que yo siempre intento ver el lado bueno de las cosas, pero… Esta vez te has equivocado.

Takuya: ¡¿ Qué?! Venga, Aura, si le atacamos todos juntos no tendrá escapatoria.

Aura: Todavía no se utilizar mis poderes, pero he sentido que Duskmon tiene algún secreto.

JP: Venga, Aura, tus poderes no funcionan todavía, te abras equivocado.

Kouji: Pues yo me opongo.

Takuya: Otra vez…

Kouji: ¡¿No te has dado cuenta del poder que tiene?!

Takuya: …

Kouji: Ven, quiero hablar contigo…

Kouji hablo seriamente con Takuya.

Kouji: Takuya, yo he cruzado mi espada con ese tipo, y no nos esta enseñando ni la mitad de su poder.

Takuya: Da igual todos juntos podremos vencerle.

Kouji: No. Mira, si tú quieres morir haya tú, pero no nos arrastres a los demás.

Demasiado tarde, Duskmon los pillo, y todos hicieron el plan de Takuya, puesto que no había otra alternativa. Agunimon atacó a Duskmon, pero este no recibía daño.

Duskmon: Has acabado ya?

Agunimon:¡¿ Ehh?!...

Duskmon: Te he preguntado que si has acabado ya…

Agunimon: (Lo agarra por detrás) ¡Ahora!

Zephirmon: ¡Vamos!

Aura: Sólo puedo ver como lo hacen, pero no puedo ayudar…

Todos atacan a Duskmon y se queda el polvo de los ataques.

Agunimon: ¡Ya esta!

Aura: Esto no ha terminado…

Aura sale de su escondite para intentar ayudar a los demás y Duskmon la ve. Se dirige hacia ella y levanta su espada.

Duskmon: Tu iras primero.

Kendogarurumon: ¡Noooo!

Duskmon: ¡Muere!

Aura cerró los ojos esperando su fin.

Todos menos Kouji y Aura: ¡Kendogarurumon!

El ataque dio a Kouji, que había ido a proteger a Aura, y este se quedaba en el suelo sin moverse.

Aura: (coge a Kouji) Kouji…

Duskmon:¿ Kouji?...

Aura:¡ Kouji!

Duskmon:¡¿ Que ocurre, que son estos sentimientos?!

Aura: Si no me hubiera salido… Es todo culpa mía…

Aura comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, Kouji había muerto por su culpa, ese ser que era la única razón de existencia de ella. Aura miraba a Kouji con sus ojos llorosos, sin reaccionar, tan solo lloraba porque su corazón estaba ocupado por el dolor.

Duskmon: ¿¡Kouji!? ¡¿Kouji?! ¡Kouji!

Aura: Por favor, eres lo único que tengo…

Duskmon: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Llena todo de oscuridad. De repente Aura aparece delante de un Trailmon.

Aura: ¿Dónde estoy?...

Trailmon: En la estación de la oscuridad. Si estas aquí es que estás en lo más profundo de la desesperación…

Aura: Es verdad, porque yo hice que Kouji muriera… Y ahora no tengo nada…

Trailmon: ¿Quieres volver al mundo de donde viniste?

Aura: Sí… Ya no puedo, hacer nada aquí…

Trailmon: De acuerdo, súbete a mí.

Aura se sube y el Trailmon se va.


	22. La soledad

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 22

A mi casa, el regreso solitario de Aura.

En el anterior capitulo los niños lucharon contra Duskmon, siendo vencidos. Pero Aura al intentar ayudarles provoco la muerte de Kouji. Ahora Aura vuelve a su casa en un Trailmon oscuro. Al estar en el Trailmon muchas voces le venían a la cabeza.

Takuya: Si trabajamos en equipo venceremos a ese de los ojos.

Zoe: No pasa nada Aura, seguro que si lo intentas te saldrá muy bien.

JP: Gracias por confiar en mi.

Tommy: No eres inútil, nos ayudas a todos.

Kouji: Ahora que te veo estoy mejor.

Este último recuerdo la hizo mucho daño. Se culpaba continuamente de la muerte de Kouji.

Aura: Si no hubiera salido de mi escondite… Nunca he servido de nada en ningún sitio, no sé porque aquí iba a ser distinto… He conocido a unas personas maravillosas, y sin embargo les he hecho algo horrible… Y además, la única persona por la que me merecía la pena el vivir, ahora esta… (no podía decir la palabra, todas las imágenes de Kouji pasaban por su cabeza como puñales que atravesaban su corazón) ¡Todo por mi culpa! No se que hacer…

Trailmon: Ya hemos llegado.

Aura se baja del Trailmon. Antes de entrar en el ascensor, se da la vuelta y se encuentra a Duskmon.

Aura: ¡Noooooooooo! ¡Dejame en paz! (Duskmon empieza a perseguirla y a reirse) ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh! (Dando golpes en el ascensor) ¡Abrete por favor! ¡Abreeeeeeeee!

Aura sube en el ascensor y sigue por donde a ella le parecía, sale de la estación y toma un camino, pero al girar una esquina se encuentra otra vez con Duskmon. Aura sale corriendo. Y paró cuando le había dejado atrás. Luego siguió adelante hasta que se paró delante de una casa. Era la casa de Kouji. Aura hecha un vistazo y ve a Kouji comiendo con sus padres. Va a entrar cuando decide no hacerlo.

Aura: Si estoy aquí es que es el día donde todos fuimos al mundo digital. Si me han traído aquí es que tengo que averiguar algo, por lo tanto, le espiaré.

Aura espía a Kouji en su casa hasta que sale de casa con el móvil en la mano. Estaba mirándolo con tanto amor, que no se dio cuenta de que Kouji cruzó justo cuando vino un camión. Aura se tiró encima suyo para que se agachase, y antes de que Kouji viera quien le había salvado, Aura se escondió detrás de un árbol. Kouji al no encontrar a nadie, siguió su camino. Se montó en un tren hacía Sibuya, y en él también estaba Takuya. Aura quiso ir a saludarle, pero se acordó de su misión y se quedó en su sitio. Pero en el tren había otro niño, era exactamente igual que Kouji, aunque con distinta ropa y el pelo más corto. A Aura le llamó tanto la atención que no le quito el ojo de encima. Luego llegaron a la estación y Kouji se montó en el ascensor, pero cuando lo iba a cerrar, Takuya corrió hacia el ascensor y se metió en él. Pero el chico que se parecía a Kouji no llegó a tiempo. Al quedarse con la puerta en las narices, corrió para bajar las escaleras, pero iba tan deprisa, que se cayó. Se quedo en el suelo, muy malherido, Aura quiso ayudarle, pero creyó que debía seguir a los chicos. Y muy a su pesar, por dejar al chico en el suelo, salió corriendo. Se montó en el ascensor y bajo hasta una planta que no existía. Allí se encontró a Kouji montándose en un tren y a Takuya, que por poco no se montó en el tren. Pero cuando ya no quedaba nadie…

Aura: ¿Ya está? ¿No hago nada más? Esta no es mi casa, no he averiguado nada… Entonces…¿¡Por que estoy aquí!?

Al pronunciar esa ultima palabra. Duskmon salió de la nada.

Aura: ¡AAAAAAhhhhhh! (Dando un paso para atrás) ¡¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?!

Duskmon empezo a reirse.

Aura: ¡NNNNNNooooooooo! ¡Atrás! (y de repente se paró y puso una mirada segura) ¿Sabes qué? Que no me pienso mover. Tú has matado a Kouji, y todo fue culpa mía. Pero no permitiré que sigas haciendo lo que te de la gana. Duskmon, no me das nada de pena, tu te has metido con mis amigos, y eso no lo perdono. Porque me has quitado lo único y más preciado que tenia. Kouji no va a volver, ¡Y todo es por TU CULPA! ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Aura creo un campo azul de energía alrededor de ella y le atacó. Duskmon desapareció.

Aura: ¿Que? ¿Era solo una ilusion?

Trailmon oscuro: Tienes una última oportunidad, puedes quedarte aquí y volver a tu casa, o puedes regresar al mundo digital. ¿Que eliges?

Aura: Mis amigos lo han dado todo por mí… ¡Ahora no les dejare plantados! ¡Soy su única esperanza! ¡Y no les fallare!

Aura se monto en el Trailmon y volvió al mundo digital. Al llegar al mundo digital las puertas del Trailmon se abrieron y Aura salio del Trailmon.

Aura: Ya estoy aquí. Solo necesito una hora. En una hora habré terminado mi entrenamiento, y ese Duskmon lamentará haberse metido con mis amigos. ¡Ten cuidado Duskmon! ¡Voy a ir a por ti, y no tendré compasión!


	23. El reencuentro

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 23

Siente la fuerza de los digimons, el plan de ataque total de Aura.

Aura estaba sentada en una llanura. Haciendo su último entrenamiento. La voz vino a ella diciéndola: `` Sólo te queda un entrenamiento, pero el más difícil. Esta vez deberás hacer tres cosas; tendrás que dominar el aura de todas las cosas, controlar tus poderes, y a utilizar los elementos.´´. Aura siguió las instrucciones que la voz le iba dando. Mientras, Kouji estaba tambaleándose de árbol en árbol.

Kouji: No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué razón Duskmon no acabó conmigo?

Kouji encontró un castillo encima de una colina y se dirigió ahí. En el exterior del castillo encontró a los niños apresados por Mercurymon y por Lanamon. Mientras unos Datamons intentaban extraer los espíritus digitales de los dispositivos. Lanamon les hizo cosquillas, sin apenas dejarles respirar.

Kouji (escondido detrás de una roca al lado de los demás): Debería digievolucionar, pero saltar ahí tal y como estoy seria una completa locura. ¿Qué puedo hacer entonces? ¡Chicos aguantar un poco mas por favor!

Lanamon lanzo un vapor oscuro a JP y este se empezó a quemar. Kouji tuvo que digievolucionar en Lobomon. Lobomon empezó a luchar contra Calmaramon y contra Mercurymon, pero estos le derrotaban. Mientras, Aura sintió el Aura de Kouji en peligro, digievolucionó en el guardián del Aura.

Aura: Kouji, estás vivo… -su corazón rebosaba felicidad, y unas lágrimas de felicidad recorrían su rostro- Esta vez, no permitiré que se metan con mis amigos.

Cerró los ojos y veía todo exactamente como con los ojos abiertos, pero las cosas eran de color azul. Y con su vista pudo ver más lejos que de donde estaba no vería, y con la vista encontró a los niños y a Lobomon luchando. Salió volando en su ayuda, y por el camino encontró a Bokomon y a Nemon. Aura les cogió consigo y llegaron al castillo. Antes de entrar a salvarles, dijo en voz baja.

Aura: Relámpago. (Y un relámpago salió del cielo) Viento (Y empezó a soplar muy fuerte) Nieve (Empezó a granizar) Os pido vuestra ayuda.

Entonces empezó a granizar con mucho viento y también a caer relámpagos. Liberó a los otros y estos digievolucionaron. Luego Aura rescató a Lobomon que se encontraba en el suelo, y consiguió darle más fuerza. Luego todos juntos vencieron a Lanamon y a Mercurymon, y estos se retiraron.

Aura: Perdonadme, chicos.

Zoe: ¡¿Que estas diciendo?! Te damos las gracias por habernos salvado.

Takuya: Yo siempre confié en ti.

Tommy: Todos confiamos en ti.

JP: Y también estamos en deuda contigo, Kouji.

Kouji: No Aura me ayudo a mí.

Aura: Os he echado de menos.

Zoe: Y nosotros a ti.

Kouji se queda mirando a Aura y Aura a Kouji. Entonces Zoe se pone detrás de Aura y Takuya detrás de Kouji y les empujan. Y al entender que todos lo sabían se abrazaron.

Aura: Creí que te había perdido. Por mi culpa casi te matan y… (Aura no podía mirarle a la cara porque se sentía culpable)

Kouji hace que Aura le mire.

Kouji: No fue tu culpa. Prefiero morir yo a que te ocurriera algo malo a ti.

Los dos se miran a los ojos con amor. Ya todo estaba bien. Se abrazaron fuertemente.


	24. El pasado de JP

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 22

Pelea Beetlemon el pasado y la lucha de JP

Los niños andaban por una montaña del continente oscuro. De repente, un viento se levanto y empujo a los niños al interior de un monstruo verde. Bokomon y Nemon se quedaron fuera, mientras los niños paseaban por un pasillo. Entonces una mano salio de la pared y empujo a JP a atravesar un ojo. JP tuvo que enfrentarse a un enemigo, donde le decía cosas de su pasado. Cuando iba al colegio intentaba comprar la amistad de sus compañeros con cromos y trucos de magia. Cuando lo venció tuvo que luchar contra su propia sombra, y los niños creados por una ilusión abucheaban a JP. Pero JP venció a su sombra confiando plenamente en sus compañeros. Entonces cuando se reunieron, las manos volvieron a salir empujando a cada uno fue empujado a una puerta distinta.


	25. La lucha solitaria de Lobomon

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 25

El combate solitario de Tommy la trampa de Asuramon

Tommy se encontraba en un mundo donde solo había llamas y lava. Kouji en un bosque de pinos y Aura estaba dentro de una sala. Mientras Tommy encontró a un Digimon y le contó su vida:

Tommy: Tengo un hermano mayor, se porta muy mal conmigo. Siempre me dice que soy un egoísta y que no tengo amigos. Pero en este mundo he aprendido que no puedo ser así, y he cambiado. Le tengo que decir a mi hermano que, le quiero.

Digimon: Muy bien Tommy, pero ahora necesito una cosa… Dame tu espíritu digital.

Tommy y el digimon luchan y Tommy gana. Tommy sale del monstruo verde y se encuentra con Bokomon y con Nemon. Mientras Kouji se encontró con un Karatemon:

Karatemon: Hola Kouji,…

Kouji: ¡¿Como sabes mi nombre?!

Karatemon: Lo se todo sobre ti. Tengo el don de leer la mente de mis adversarios.

Kouji digievolucion en Lobomon.

Karatemon lucha contra Lobomon, pero este no recibe ningún daño porque evita todos los ataques de Lobomon. Lobomon se levanta.

Karatemon: Admiro tu gran fuerza espiritual, pero todos tenemos un punto débil. Todos tienen alguna debilidad en su corazón. Y tú tienes miedo a hacer amigos, siempre desconfías de los demás. Porque sabes que aunque sea una buena amistad antes o después os separareis.

Lobomon: ¡¿Y qué me importa?! Todo eso ya lo sabia antes de que me lo dijeras, no necesito ni amigos ni familia.

Karatemon: ¿Familia? Ah claro quieres decir una madre. No solo amigos sino también familia. Que pena… En ese caso en tu corazón siempre te sentirás solo. ¿Y qué me dices de esa chica?

Lobomon se vio dolido por haberle dado en su punto más débil.

Karatemon: ¿¡La quieres mucho eh!?... Pero no quieres estar con ella porque sabes que al final se irá, y te dejará solo otra vez.

Lobomon: Me da igual que hables mal de mí… pero no soporto que hables mal de Aura.

Lobomon cambio de digievolución a Kendogarurumon. Y como iba tan rápido venció a Karatemon y lo purificó. Luego se le habrió una puerta, y paso por ella. Mientras Aura se acercó al mar para encontrar alguna escapatoria, pero un Ogremon llegó y la atacó, Aura digievolucionó y venció al Ogremon luego le apareció una puerta y continuó.


	26. ¡Pelea, Zoe!

Digimon Frontier

Capt.26

La obsesion de Lanamon, pelea entre las chicas digimon

Zoe estaba caminando por un bosque, mientras unos Honeybeemons, miembros del club de fans de Lanamon, pretendian capturarla. Pero cada vez que hazian una trampa para ella eran ellos los que caian en ella. Luego Zoe digievolucionaba en Kazemon y los salvaba. Los Honeybeemons se lo agradecían hasta que decidieron dejar de prepararle trampas y en cambio le dieron comida. Mientras Takuya lucho contra un Parrotmon y lo vencio, pasando a otra sala del gigantesco Sephirotmon. Zoe se quedo pensando un momento y recordo que cuando volvió a Japón, nadie en el colegio queria estar con ella. Pero un dia una compañera suya se hizo daño en el pie y ella la ayudo, y su compañera la invito a cenar con ella. Pero a la hora de la cena las amigas de la compañera no querian que Zoe estubiera con ellas. Zoe grito a su compañera mentirosa y se fue. Lanamon se presento y Kazemon y Lanamon lucharon. Luego cambiaron a Zephirmon y a Calmaramon y Calmaramon la derotaba. Pero los Honeybemons animaron a Zoe y esta vencio a Calmaramon y cogiendo el espiritu digital del agua. Y saliendo fuera de Sephirotmon con JP y Tommy.


	27. El terrible pasado de Aura

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 27

Un doble espíritu milagroso, el nacimiento de Beowolfmon

Los tres niños estaban fuera, pero faltaban los otros, Bokomon les explicó que habían luchado en el interior de Sephirotmon, la evolución animal de Mercurymon. Vieron entrar a Duskmon dentro de Sephirotmon. Zoe contacto con Aura por el dispositivo digital.

Zoe: Aura ¿me oyes?

Aura: ¿Zoe, eres tú ?

Zoe: ¡Parece que funciona!

JP: ¿Ehh?

Tommy: ¡Aura !

Aura : ¿¡JP, Tommy?! ¿Dónde estais?

Zoe: Estamos fuera de Sephirotmon, estamos bien. Acabamos de ver a Duskmon entrando en Sephirotmon. Ten mucho cuidado.

Aura entró por una puerta y Takuya luchó contra un digimon. Kouji iba andando por un sitio muy oscuro cuando una voz le interrumpió.

Duskmon: ¿Kouji, quien eres tú?

Kouji: ¡Duskmonaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Duskmon agarró a Kouji con la mano.

Duskmon: Veo que te acuerdas de mi Kouji. ¡¿Por qué viniste a este mundo?! ¡Entrégame la totalidad de tus recuerdos! ¡Vórtice oscuro!

Duskmon utilizo un ataque para ver los recuerdos de Kouji. En sus recuerdos aparecía Kouji en una tienda de flores y una señora le atendió.

Chica: ¿Hola chico estas buscando algo? ¡Un ramo de flores supongo!

Kouji: Si…

Chica: ¿Es un regalo para tu madre o para otra persona verdad?

Kouji asintió.

Chica: ¡Ohh! ¡Que bonito! Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. ¿Es por el cumpleaños de tu madre o por qué?

Kouji: Es su aniversario de boda.

Chica: Ohh es su decimo aniversario, ¿o quizá el decimoquinto?

Kouji: Ya hace tres años.

Chica: A si… ¿¡Eh chico como puede ser que haga tres años desde que se casaron tus padres!? Bueno, ya esta preparado.

Kouji: ¡Gracias ya vendré luego a buscar las flores! (Y se va)

Entonces Duskmon siguió viendo sus recuerdos, pero esta vez desde otro punto de vista. Vio a Takuya y a Kouji en el tren. Y luego también vio como se cerraba el ascensor en frente de sus narices.

Duskmon: ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿Por qué este humano me afecta?! ¡¿Por qué los padres de este humano me afectan?!

Kouji: Dime, ¡¿Por qué intentas sacar todos mis recuerdos?!

Duskmon: ¡Cállate!

Luego apareció en la habitación viendo una foto de una señora. Cuando entró su padre.

Padre: Kouji, soy yo. ¿Todavía tienes la foto de tu difunta madre? Ahora tienes una nueva madre, ¿Por qué no eres más afectuoso con ella?

Kouji: ¡Ya estoy en quinto no me trates como si fuera un crio!

Padre: Por favor Kouji. Me gustaría que la llamaras mama.

Duskmon: ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué estos humanos me hacen tanto daño a mi corazón?!

Luego apareció varios momentos en los que aparecía Aura. Duskmon sentía como eran los sentimientos de Kouji hacia ella.

Duskmon: ¿¡Por qué ella es tan especial para ti!?

Siguió mirando sus recuerdos.

Duskmon: ¿La amas?

Kouji: (con sufrimiento por el ataque) ¿Y a ti… qué te importa?

Duskmon había encontrado el punto débil de Kouji, y debido a su respuesta, le siguió haciendo daño.

Mientras Aura se encontró en frente del mar. Daba vueltas para encontrar a su adversario, pero de pronto le vino un recuerdo a su cabeza. Era ella de pequeña, unos cuatro años, estaba en casa haciendo una torre con unas piezas, construyo una Torre Eifel gigante comparada con su tamaño. Entonces ella se acercó a sus padres y tiro del pantalón a su padre y le señalo lo que había hecho. Los padres miraron hacia ello:

Padre: Cuando vayas a hacer algo importante dínoslo, pero no nos entretengas con esas chorradas.

Madre: ¿No ves que estamos viendo la tele? No nos molestes.

Aura se quedo triste, sus padres la habían despreciado.

Aura siguió andando buscando a su contrincante. Pero luego vino otro recuerdo. Esta vez era una carretera. Sus padres se habían quedado sin gasolina y pararon en un borde de la carretera y en el otro lado había una parada de autobús. Aura tenía unos siete años. Y sus padres quisieron cruzar la carretera.

Aura: No podemos cruzar, no hay paso de cebra ni semáforo.

Padre: ¡Callate!

Aura se asustó e intento agarrarle la mano a su madre, pero su madre no le dio la mano.

Aura: Mama, que cosas tengo que hacer para que haga algo importante para que merezca la pena vivir?

Madre: A ver, (Con sarcasmo) ¿Has salvado la vida de alguien alguna vez?

Aura: No.

Madre: Entonces si no lo haces para que vas a vivir.

Aura se quedó pensando. Y sus padres iban a cruzar la carretera.

Padre: No te quedes atrás.

Cruzaron, pero Aura miró a los dos lados, cuando se dio cuenta de que un coche venía a una velocidad totalmente inapropiada.

Aura: ¡Cuidado!

Los padres siguieron corriendo y el coche les atropelló. Entonces Aura volvió a fijarse en donde estaba, miró hacia atrás y de pronto un Seadramon la sorprendió aprisionándola con la cola. Parecía que Aura iba a morir por la falta de aire, pero:

Aura: Si me muero ahora, nunca haré nada importante… y quiero decirle a Kouji que… le quiero.

Aura digievolucionó en el guardián del aura y venció al Seadramon purificándolo.

Aura: Me he dado cuenta… Mis padres eran unos ignorantes. No tengo que hacer nada de lo que me dijeron. Tengo unos amigos perfectos que no dejaré.

Entonces aparecieron dos puertas, Aura se acercó a una.

Aura: ¡Si, es el exterior! Pero, Kouji y Takuya siguen dentro y Duskmon irá a por Kouji,… Voy a coger la revancha contra él. ¡No dejaré que Duskmon vuelva a hacer daño a Kouji!

Aura se metió en la otra puerta. Mientras Duskmon tiro al suelo a Kouji. Un aura negra rodeaba a Duskmon y una voz surgió de la nada.

Voz: Duskmon, ¿Por qué vacilas? Eres el guerrero que posee el espíritu digital de la oscuridad. Si crees que tu corazón está en la oscuridad, ¿Por qué no oscureces entonces el mundo entero?

Kouji: Pero que es lo que esta pasando aquí?

Voz: Si quieres un mundo de oscuridad, aplasta a todos los que se interpongan en tu camino.

Duskmon: Hay que oscurecer todo lo que existe en este mundo.

Kouji: Eso no te lo permitire.

Kouji digievoluciono en Lobomon. Lobomon y Duskmon empezaron a pelear en una feroz batalla, pero se veia claramente que Duskmon no mostraba del todo su poder. Entonces Duskmon paro un ataque de Lobomon.

Duskmon: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se ha acabado?

Lobomon lo ataca otra vez y Duskmon vuelve a pararlo.

Duskmon: ¿Te he preguntado si se habia acabado?

Lobomon necesitaba coger aire de lo cansado que estaba. Duskmon lo quiso enfurecer para ver su poder total.

Duskmon: Quizá cuando termine contigo iré a por tu amiga.

Lobomon se enfureció.

Lobomon: ¡No dejaré que la toques!

Siguieron luchando ferozmente.

Takuya lucho contra un digimon que vencio, y le dieron a elegir las dos opciones e igual que Aura, siguió adelante. Lobomon cambio de digievolucion a Kendogarurumon.

Kendogarurumon: ¡Laser solar!

Duskmon: ¡Tonterias!(Y paro el ataque) Este sera tu final, Kouji.

Kendogarurumon: ¡El unico final que haya sera el tuyo!

Los dos se golpearon fuertemente, pero Koujisalio perdiendo.

Duskmon: Estas perdido.

Kouji: No, no puedo,… No puedo dejarle que acabe conmigo…Antes tengo que resolver el misterio que me rodea…Tengo que saberlo…Tengo que decirselo… Tengo que decirla a Aura… que la quiero.

En ese momento Aura entro en la sala. Salio corriendo a socorrer a Kouji.

Aura: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Kouji: No te preocupes por mi…

Aura levanto la cabeza hacia Duskmon.

Aura: ¡Duskmon! ¡Por poco matas a Kouji! Y eso no lo perdono… Pero has tenido mucha suerte, porque yo no soy asi, porque no es lo correcto y porque no te veo como un enemigo. Produces unas ondas muy extrañas. ¿Quién eres tú en verdad?

Aura miro hacia abajo y con la cabeza agachada se acerco a Duskmon, sabiendo que corria peligro al acercarse a el sin digievolucionar.

Kouji: ¡Aura, nooo!

Aura levantó una mano y toco a Duskmon. Duskmon y Kouji se quedaron atónitos, esperando ver lo que hacia. Aura se concentro y empezó a mirar en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos.

Aura: Tu… Eres distinto… Tu eres…

Duskmon levanto su espada y atacó a Aura antes de que terminara, dejandola en el suelo sin sentido.

Kouji: ¡Noooooooooooooo!

El dispositivo de Kouji empezo a brillar y digievoluciono en Beowolfmon.

Duskmon: No hubiera imaginado, que se pudiera crear un íbrido del espiritu digital humano y del animal.

Beowolfmon: No deberias haber hecho eso.

Los dos se chocaron y vieron cada uno quien habia en el interior, dentro de Duskmon habia un niño muy parecido a Kouji, Beowolfmon se sorprendio y todos los que estaban en la sala salieron de Sephirotmon, cayendo mas lejos. Beowolfmon cogio a Aura, que aun seguia inconsciente, y después se apoyo con la rodilla en el suelo. Duskmon se levanto y salio corriendo y Beowolfmon cogio a Aura y lo persiguió.

Beowolfmon: Maldito Duskmon, no dejaré que la haga daño más… ¿Y quién es ese chico que se parece tanto a mi? Y Duskmon, quien demonios es…

Mientras Agunimon llego justo cuando vio a todos salir de Sephirotmon.


	28. Doble digievolución, Aldamon

**Digimon Frontier**

Capt. 28

La fusion digievolucion de Takuya el ataque explosivo de Aldamon

Ya solo quedaba Takuya dentro del gigantesco Sephirotmon. Mercurymon decidio atacar el mismo a Takuya que por la propia diversión de Mercurymon decidio convertir el combate en una obra de arte. Golpeo y vencia a Agunimon continuamente, pero Agunimon peleaba sin dudar, hasta que Mercurymon decidio utilizar los datos de Seraphimon para vencer a Takuya y cuando estaba a punto de ser derrotado definitivamente el huevo de Seraphimon le dio un nuevo poder para que digievolucionara en Aldamon. Aldamon vencio a Mercurymon y salio de Sephirotmon para reunirse con los demas.


	29. Huida de Sephirotmon

Digmon Frontier

Capt. 29

Huida el fantasmagórico Sephirotmon

Todos los niños habían salido de Sephirotmon cuando este empezó a atacarles, pero con los ataques que ellos habían utilizado en sus peleas dentro de Sephirotmon. Los niños digievolucionaron, pero no pudieron vencer a Sephirotmon y decidieron huir. Se metieron en una cueva sin luz y empezaron a tener miedo recordando momentos de su vida real que habían tenido miedo. Empezaron a atacarse unos a otros sin querer, pero la oscuridad y Sephirotmon los ponía nerviosos, pero Aldamon les hizo sentar la cabeza y les hizo comprender que podían vencerle por cualquier medio o método. Todos cogieron confianza unos a los otros y derrotaron a Sephirotmon. Al terminar la pelea decidieron ir a buscar a Kouji y a Aura.


	30. ¿Revelación de verdaderas intenciones?

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 30

Vuela Velgemon el guerrero de la oscuridad

Beowolfmon corria con Aura en brazos tras Duskmon y llego a un precipicio cuando Aura despertó.

Aura: ¿Qué ha pasado? (viendo a Beowolfmon) ¿¡Beowolfmon que ocurre donde estamos?!

Beowolfmon: (bajandola) Estabamos dentro de Sephirotmon cuando te acercaste a Duskmon y el te ataco. Ahora le voy a seguir.

Aura: Debes saber algo,… Cuando mire dentro de Duskmon su aura no era como las de los demás digimons, se parecía mucho mas a las nuestras. No me dio tiempo a comprobarlo, pero creo que Duskmon es un humano como nosotros.

Beowolfmon: ¿¡Que estas segura?!

Aura: no del todo, pero por favor, ten cuidado con el.

Beowolfmon: De acuerdo. Cuando choque con el dentro de Sephirotmon vi a un niño que se parecía mucho a mi.

Aura: podría ser… (flashback del niño que se cae por las escaleras).

Beowolfmon: de todas maneras quiero respuestas. Ire a buscarle.

Aura: Voy contigo.

Beowolfmon: No. No me arriesgare otra vez.

Aura: ya puedo transformarme, no te preocupes.

Beowolfmon le da la espalda para ver si Aura se da por vencida.

Aura: Sabes que ire.

Beowolfon la mira y comprende que no puede hacer nada. Aura digievoluciona en el guardian y acompaña a Beowolfmon. Entonces Duskmon ataca a Beowolfmon por la espalda, pero Aura le lanza una bola azul brillante llamada aura celestial y tira a Duskmon al suelo, que sorprendido alzo su mirada sin saber que hacer puesto que sabia que esta en desventaja. Entonces Kerpimon que había estado todo el rato observando la batalla ataca a Aura con unos rayos rojos, Aura cae al suelo, y aprovechando esto Kerpimon ataca a Beowolfmon. Aura se lanza a luchar contra Kerpimon mientras que Beowolfmon y Duskmon pelean.

Duskmon: ¿Quién eres?

Beowolfmon: Eres tu el que debe decirme quien eres.

Duskmon: Deja de molestarme.

Beowolfmon: Dime ¿¡Por que me conoces?!

Duskmon: ¡¿Porque me has seguido!?

Beowolfmon: ¿¡Por que razon te paraste cuando te llame?!

Duskmon: ¿Por qué?

Beowolfmon: Si ¿¡Por qué?!

Duskmon: El destino.

Beowolfmon: ¿¡El destino?!

Duskmon: Tu eres la luz, yo la oscuridad, nunca podremos ser amigos, estamos condenados a luchar uno contra el otro.

Mientras Aura pelea contra Kerpimon.

Kerpimon: Me estas causando muchos problemas.

Aura sigue luchando sin pausa.

Kerpimon: Te preguntaras por que, porque te han elegido a ti como guardian del aura si sabes que en tu familia no había amor.

Aura intenta no hacer caso a su truco, pero en su interior quería la respuesta.

Kerpimon: Quieres la respuesta ¿no?... Pues bien, fue un error.

Aura no puede evitar sentirse mal y erirse.

Kerpimon: ¿Por que si no iban a elegir a alguien que no ha hecho nada en su vida? Ese chico de la estación es el que tendría que haber entrado en este mundo, no tu.

Aura recuerda al chico y empieza a sentirse realmente mal por haber ocupado un sitio que no le pertenecía. Pero luego también recuerda que Kouji dijo que el niño que estaba dentro de Duskmon se parecía mucho a el y comprendió que entonces una de las dos cosas no encajaba.

Aura: No me lo creo, el chico que vi en la estación debe de ser el mismo que esta dentro de Duskmon.

Kerpimon: Te crees muy lista no… (Se rie) Cuando volviste al mundo real fue para que ayudaras a ese chico que se cayo, pero preferiste irte por la salida mas fácil.

Aura: Pero entonces me estas diciendo que como no es el guardian se convirtió en Duskmon.

Kerpimon: No hay nadie dentro de Duskmon, Duskmon es un verdadero digimon. Aquel niño que viste en la estación perdió el tren y no entro en el mundo digital.

Aura se da cuenta de que Kerpimon tenia razón pero ya solo le quedaba algo.

Aura: Sigo sin creérmelo.

Kerpimon: Asi… Y por que?

Aura: Porque si Kouji me dijo que había un niño dentro de Duskmon es porque lo hay.

Kerpimon: En ese caso, tu querido amigo te mintió.

Aura: ¡No mientas! ¡Kouji no me mentiría!

Kerpimon: Sabes que el no quiere estar contigo…

Aura para de luchar y no puede evitar sentirse confusa y triste. Kerpimon empieza a dar vueltas sobre ella.

Aura: Asi que por eso tuve la oportunidad de volver al mundo real, para salvar a ese chico… pero no lo hice… ¿¡Por que!? Siempre salgo por la opción mas fácil y deje tirado a ese niño… Es imperdonable… Y Kouji… él nunca me ha querido…

Kerpimon: Oh… ¿No lo sabias? Kouji vino a este mundo por sus temas personales, y al conocerte a ti le pusiste muchas dificultades. El nunca quiso estar contigo, pero te engañaba continuamente.

Aura siente como si el corazón se le partiera literalmente,… como si ya la vida no tuviera sentido,…Aura mira a Beowolfmon con una cara preocupante como si no supiera que pensar, le mira sintiendo pena por si misma por lo tonta que había sido al pensar que todo este tiempo la había estado engañando y que no quería volverla a ver. Aura aparta su mirada y sigue pensando malherida en su corazón, no puede evitar ponerse a llorar por su gran dolor. Kerpimon aprovecha la confusión de Aura para apartar a Beowolfmon dándole un fuerte ataque y dejándolo inconsciente. Kerpimon coge a Duskmon que también esta confundido por haber visto a Kouji en el interior de Beowolfmon y le dice que recuerde el dia que vino al mundo digital.

El niño de la estación estaba abandonado y salian personas de la nada como su padre, o su abuela, pero luego desaparecían. Despues apareció Kouji y el niño le empezó a hablar:

¿Kouji?¿Tu eres Kouji verdad? Kouji, tenia muchas ganas de conocerte. Creo que no me conoces. Pero tenia muchas ganas de conocerte.

Kouji se da la vuelta y se va, el niño empieza a correr para que no se vaya pero no lo consigue.

¡Kouji espera! ¡Kouji no te vayas!

Cuando Kouji se va definitivamente y empieza a llorar:

Que alguien me haga caso… Pero porque razón nadie me hace caso… Porque nadie me quiere…

Kerpimon: Veo un corazón oscuro. Esta tan solo y malherido. Un dolor sopeso una ira deprimida. Si tu corazón es la oscuridad en si misma.

Niño: ¿¡La oscuridad!?

Kerpimon: Eso me gusta.

Niño: ¿¡Quien eres?!... Oh…

Detrás suyo aparece el espíritu maligno de la oscuridad.

Kerpimon: Yo soy el que lidera la oscuridad. Dejame que te conceda un nuevo poder, el poder de este espíritu digital de la oscuridad.

Ahora vuelve a la realidad y Duskmon grita de dolor.

Kerpimon: Sientes dolor porque dentro de ti aun persiste un inútil corazón humano. Ahora cortare la cadena de la compuerta. (El espíritu digital animal se le concede a Duskmon) Duskmon, ahora que has conseguido el espíritu digital animal de la oscuridad te has convertido en el autentico guerrero de la oscuridad. Despierta.

Duskmon cambia de digievolucion a Velgemon. Velgemon ataca a Beowolfmon con aniquilación oscura. Beowolfmon consigue salir a tiempo, pero el ataque es tan poderoso que se produce una explosión y produce que Beowolfmon se vuelva a convertir en Kouji, y además que quede aprisionado por unas columnas caídas. Y cuando Velgemon iba a acabar con Kouji definitivamente, el dispositivo de Kouji reacciona y Ophanimon habla a Velgemon para que recupere sus recuerdos humanos.

El niño de la estación y su abuela se encuentran en un hospital cuando su abuela le habla.

Abuela: Koichi…

Koichi: Dime, que quieres abuela.

Abuela: Escucha Koichi, quiero que sepas que tienes un hermano, se llama Kouji.

Koichi: Kouji… Un hermano…

Luego salía en el tren y en la estación cuando Kouji entro en el ascensor y le dejo fuera. Koichi empezó a bajar corriendo las escaleras cuando tropezó y callo en el suelo.

Velgemon salió volando y Kouji se levanto y le grito:

(Para si mismo)¿Quién es? ¿Quién es el? ¿Por qué razón se parece tanto a mi? Los misterios que me rodean… (Para Velgemon)¡¿Tu eres?! ¡Velgemon! ¿Quién eres? ¿¡Que eres para mi contesta!?

Velgemon se va volando y Kouji sale corriendo a bucar a Aura para ver si esta entre los escombros, pero no encuentra a nadie…

Kouji: ¡Aura! ¡Aura! ¿¡Donde estas!? ¡Aura!

No hay respuesta.

Kouji: (Grita al aire) ¡Kerpimon!

Mientras Aura caminaba despacio hacia ningún lugar en realidad,… pensando tristemente, tanbaleandose…. Pensando en todas las cosas horribles que le había contado Kerpimon.

Kerpimon estaba en su castillo viendo a Aura por unos datos. Sonreia:

Los humanos tienen un corazón demasiado sensible. No nos tendremos que preocupar mas de ella.

Se rie.


	31. Una busqueda innecesaria

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 31

El cementerio de los Trailmons que duermen en la oscuridad

Velgemon iba volando algo confuso y preguntándose a sí mismo:

¿Quién soy yo? ¿Quién es él?

Kouji estaba de pie preguntándose varias cosas:

¿Ese Duskmon, quien rayos es? Aura… ¿Dónde estas? ¿A sido Kerpimon el que te ha hecho desaparecer? ¿Por qué no estas aquí conmigo?¡Aura!

En ese momento llegaron Takuya y los demás.

JP: Kouji!

Takuya: ¿Estas bien?

Kouji: Si.

Zoe: Cuanto me alegro.

Tommy: Despues de esa explosión tan enorme estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

Kouji: Lo siento mucho.

Takuya: ¿Dónde esta Aura?

Kouji: No lo se estaba luchando contra Kerpimon… Y luego la perdi de vista y no la he visto mas.

JP: Que? Estaba luchando contra Kerpimon?

Kouji asiente.

Takuya: Y ¿sabes donde puede estar?

Kouji: No. (Golpea a una roca) Es por mi culpa. No tendría que haberla abandonado.

Zoe: No fue culpa tuya.

Tommy: es verdad.

Kouji sale corriendo para buscar a Aura.

Takuya: Kouji ¡¿A dónde vas?!

Kouji no responde. Takuya les dice a los demás que se queden donde están y se va con Kouji. Bokomon Nemon y Patamon se quedan en la posición y los demás se van a buscar información. Encuentran a un Trailmon que se iba a morir y decía que sabia cosas acerca de la rosa de las estrellas. Para que les cuente lo que sabe JP, Zoe y Tommy le bañan y cuidan. Y al final no se muere, sino que renace y les lleva hasta su posición y les cuenta que tubo que llevar a los guerreros malignos con Ophanimon al castillo de Kerpimon, que esta en la rosa de las estrellas.


	32. El secreto de Duskmon

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 32

El pasado revelado el secreto de Duskmon

Kouji caminaba solo contra el viento y decidió hacer una parada en una grieta que había en el suelo. Se quito el pañuelo y se puso a pensar.

Ese Duskmon… ¿Para que querra mis recuerdos? ¿Quién es en realidad? Era igual que yo, pero ¿Por qué? Aura, ¿Dónde estas? ¿Por qué te has ido? ¿Ha sido culpa de Kerpimon? ¡¿Por qué no me quede para ayudarte!? ¿¡Por que te deje!?

Todos estos recuerdos pasaban por su mente como si se tratara de flechas en su corazón. Se puso el pañuelo y vovio a la realidad, salió de la grieta y se puso a caminar.

Mientras tanto Takuya le perdió de vista y se encontró con Bokomon, Nemon y Patamon y todos se fueron a buscar a Kouji.

JP, Zoe y Tommy decidieron montar en el Trailmon y se fueron.

Duskmon estaba en un sitio oscuro pensando en todos los recuerdos que le venían a la cabeza:

Duskmon: ¿Tengo un hermano? ¿Un hermano gemelo? ¿Quién… quien soy yo?

Kerpimon: Duskmon, ¿Por qué vacilas?

Duskmon: Eh…

Kerpimon: ¿Qué te ocurre?

Duskmon: El es Kouji Minamoto… es mi hermano gemelo.

Kerpimon: Asi que ya lo has comprendido. ¿Qué importa eso?

Duskmon: No puedo luchar contra mi propio hermano.

Duskmon: ¿Has olvidado como estaba tu madre?

Kerpimon envuelve a Duskmon entre sus oscuras manos para que pueda recoradar.

Kerpimon: Recuerda lo muy abatida que parecía tu madre.

Kouichi entro en casa.

Kouichi: Ya he vuelto.

Su madre estaba sentada en la mesa pensando, sin decir nada.

Kouichi: Mama, ¿Qué te pasa?

Madre: Hola Kouichi, no es nada. Estoy cansada solo es eso.

Kerpimon: Tu padre dejo a tu madre y empezó otra vida con otra mujer. Aunque sois hermanos vuestras situaciones son muy diferentes. Eso es fueron ellos los que hicieron que tu madre este tan abatida. ¡Odialos! ¡A tu padre y a Kouji, odia todo lo que hay en este mundo! Haz de tu odio la oscuridad, solo la oscuridad puede aliviar tu corazón, ¡No puedes vivir en ninguna otra parte! ¡Destroza a Kouji! Tienes que acabar con aquellos que intenten llevar la luz donde la oscuridad.

Duskmon cambia de digievolucion a Velgemon y sale volando.

Kouji va corriendo por la llanura cuando Velgemon lo ataca con sus garras, pero Kouji lo esquiva a tiempo. Kouji digievoluciona a Beowolfmon.

Beowolfmon: Para quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Tu eres humano verdad? ¡Respondeme! ¿No ves que Kerpimon esta intentando destruir el mundo digital?

Velgemon cambia de digievolucion a Duskmon y empieza a luchar con su espada contra Beowolfmon.

Beowolfmon: ¿Por qué motivo estas al lado del mal si eres un humano como yo?

Duskmon: ¡Callate Kouji! ¿¡Todavia no lo entiendes?! ¡Yo soy Kouichi!

Paran de luchar por un momento.

Beowolfmon: ¿Kouichi?

Duskmon: A si es soy tu hermano gemelo, me llamo Kouichi Kimura.

Beowolfmon: ¡¿Qué?! Deja de inventarte historias (Y empieza a pelear)

Duskmon: Es verdad, cuando nuestros padres se divorciaron, cada uno se encargo de un hijo. Papa se quedo contigo y mama conmigo. Seguramente te dijo que tu madre había muerto. Pero no era verdad. Nuestra madre todavía esta viva, ella vive conmigo.

Beowolfmon: ¡¿Eh…?! ¿¡Mi madre esta viva?! ¡Han estado viviendo juntos! ¡No , no conseguiras engañarme!

Duskmon: Papa dejo a nuestra madre y se caso de nuevo hace tres años.

Beowolfmon: ¿¡Cómo puedes saber esas cosas!?(Pensando para el mismo) ¿De verdad el es mi hermano Kouichi?

Duskmon: Por fin estas dispuesto a creer.

De repente una sombra se apodera de Duskmon y este empieza a atacar a Beowolfmon que al final acaba volviéndose a convertir en Kouji. Y Duskmon cambia de digievolucion a Velegemon. Velgemon lanza una eliminación oscura y Takuya salva a Kouji por muy poco. Takuya le dice de digievolucionar, pero Kouji le cuenta que es su hermano. Takuya se acuerda de su hermano y de cómo se portaba con el y entonces anima a Kouji de una forma en la que si el no le va a salvar quien lo hara. Entonces digievolucionan y luchan contra velgemon hasta que Beowolfmon le purifica y hace que Kouichi salga del espíritu de la oscuridad. Kouichi esta en el suelo cuando Kouji se acerca a el y se queda mirándolo sin saber que hacer.


	33. Loewemon y Kaiserleomon

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 33

El nuevo guerrero de la oscuridad Loewemon y Kaiserleomon.

Kouichi se despertó y se pregunto donde estaba y que había hecho. Kouichi le conto toda su historia de cómo le conoció y como había venido al mundo digital. Luego se montaron todos en el Trailmon donde estaban los demás y se fueron a la rosa de las estrellas, por el camino ivan hablando de todo lo ocurrido. Kouji no hablo con nadie en todo el trayecto, estaba triste, no sabia lo que hacer, no sabia que es lo que le había ocurrido a Aura. De repente el tren descarrilo por que se encontró con un obstáculo era Kerpimon que había ido a atacarles. Todos digievolucionaron pero ninguno de sus ataques le hacían efecto. Kerpimon lanzo un ataque que hizo que todos desdigievolucionaran. Entonces Kouichi le planto cara, y cuando Kerpimon se iba a encargar de el del dispositivo de Kouji salió el espíritu digital de la oscuridad, pero diferente. Kouichi digievoluciono en Loewemon y de espíritu digital animal a Kaiserleomon y venció a Kerpimon. Pero ese Kerpimon era una copia del verdadero y por lo tanto menos poderosa. A si que todos se dirigieron a la rosa de las estrellas agradeciéndole la ayuda a Kouichi. Kouji quiso volver a buscar a Aura, pero los demás pensaron que si se había perdido iria a la rosa de las estrellas, a si que todos fueron a la rosa de las estrellas.


	34. Llegada al castillo

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 34

Batalla decisiva el plan para liberar a ophanimon en la rosa de las estrellas

Los niños iban caminando con la esperanza de encontrar a Aura en la rosa de las estrellas. Cuando ya llegaron tenían que pasar la puerta que les llevaría al palacio de Kerpimon pero en la puerta había dos Pantomons que vencieron a todos menos a Loewemon. Loewemon consiguió vencerles y al final todos siguieron a delante. Encontraron a Ophanimon que les conto la historia de los diez guerreros, pero también les conto que Kerpimon se volvió malvado porque creía que Seraphimon y ella hacían leyes beneficiosas para los digimons de tipo animal. Entonces Kerpimon se volvió malvado y mando a los digimons que cogieran digicodigo y también apreso a Ophanimon mientras que Seraphimon quedo dormido. Ophanimon necesitaba ayuda a si que se la pidió a los niños. Los niños intentaron liberar a Ophanimon de su jaula, pero no pudieron. Cuando Ophanimon termino de contar la historia apareció Kerpimon.


	35. Las ultradigievoluciones

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 35

Todos los espiritus digitales en uno la ultra digievolucion de Takuya y Kouji

En el anterior capitulo de digimon frontier fueron a rescatar a Ophanimon, pero apareció Kerpimon.

Lobomon: ¿¡Dónde esta Aura, que has hecho con ella?!

Kerpimon: Solo la dije algo para que se apartara de mi camino.

Agunimon: Seguro que querías su espíritu digital.

Kerpimon: Ahí te equivocas.

Agunimon: ¿Eh?...

Kerpimon: Ese espíritu digital solo lo puede utilizar la persona indicada y aunque se lo quitara yo no podría utilizarlo.

Lobomon: ¡¿Qué la dijiste?!

Kerpimon: No entiendo vuestros corazones humanos, se debilitan con cualquier cosa.

Agunimon: Y si no te importaba su poder, ¿¡Por que la apartaste de nosotros?!

Kerpimon: Que yo no pudiera utilizar su poder no significa que ella no pudiera.

Loewemon: Y por eso la apartaste, para que no pudiera estropearte tus planes.

Kerpimon: Bueno basta ya de charlas.

Kerpimon agarro a Loewemon y Takuya y Kouji digievolucionaron en Aldamon y en Beowolfmon y consiguieron liberar a Loewemon, pero en cambio atrapo a Aldamon. Beowolfmon consiguió liberar a Aldamon y entonces se fueron a pelar fuera de la sala para que los demás pudieran soltar a Ophanimon de su jaula de luz. Cuando estaban peleando con Kerpimon en uno de sus ataques dio de lleno a Aldamon y Beowolfmon, haciéndolos desdigievolucionar. Kerpimon cogio sus dispositivos digitales para ser el digimon mas poderoso de todos. A continuación, Kerpimon se fue a por los demás espiritus. Consiguio todos menos el de Zoe, que cuando ya iba a ser derrotada Ophanimon consiguió salir de su jaula para poder ayudarla. Ophanimon cogio los dispositivos digitales y se los dio a los niños. Despues hubo una gran explosión causada por la breve batalla de Kerpimon y Ophanimon. Kerpinom salió volando tras el golpe, pero Ophanimon fue derrotada en su intento. En un ultimo esfuerzo consiguió transformar los dispositivos digitales de Takuya y Kouji para que pudieran ultra digievolucionar con todos los espiritus digitales de los diez guerreros. Takuya digievoluciono en Kaisergreymon mientras que Kouji digievoluciono en Magnagarurumon.


	36. ¿El fin de Aura?

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 36

Volando hacia la victoria combate en el castillo de Kerpimon

En el ultimo episodio de digimon frontier, Takuya y Kouji consiguieron hiperdigievolucionar en Kaisergreymon y Magnagarurumon gracias al poder que Ophanimon les dio.

Directamente se pusieron a luchar contra Kerpimon, pero los ataques de Kerpimon si llegaran a dar a los niños podrían matarles. Kaisergreymon se llevo a todos a la parte de arriba del castillo. Despues de la pequeña interrupcion comenzaron a pelear duramente. Sus fuerzas estaban empatadas, y si no hacian algo, Takuya y Kouji se quedarian sin fuerzas. Entonces Kerpimon lanzo su ataque mas poderoso, cuando mas debiles estaban sus ribales. Era el fin, Kerpimon lanzo su tormenta del juicio y cuando iba a darles de lleno, una barrera azul le paro su ataque de lleno. Todos miraron a su alrededor sorprendidos por aquel suceso. Entonces de la nube dejada por el choque aparecio Aura, digievolucionada en el guardian del aura. Todos se alegraron de verla, especialmente Magnagarurumon, pero ella no les miro en nigun momento. Estaba concentrada fijando la vista en Kerpimon, como si tuviera miedo de mirar a los propios ojos de sus compañeros. Despues de la pausa creada intervino Kerpimon:

Kerpimon: ¡¿Qué!? ¿¡por que estas aquí!?

Aura: Los problemas que tenga yo en mi vida no interferiran en salvar al mundo digital de tu maldad.

Kerpimon: Pero ese espiritu digital no es tuyo.

Aura: Puede, pero ya que lo he conseguido yo, intentare no defraurdar a mi cargo.

Kerpimon: Te di la oportunidad de no ser destruida, pero parece que quieres unirte a tus amigos.

Aura: Sabes que solo ganara un bando, y tambien sabes que tu estas solo.

Kerpimon: ¡Pero yo soy un angel digimon!

Al terminar esta frase Kerpimon empezo a atacarles sin ningun descanso, pero nada les afectaba debido a la fuerza que desprendia Aura de su espiritu digital. En una ocasión uno de sus ataques les iba a caer a los niños, pero Aura consiguio llegar a tiempo para salvarles. Mientras Magnagarurumon y Kaisergreymon lanzaron sus ataques mas poderosos. Entonces parecian haberle derrotado, pero no lo hicieron. El castillo se venia abajo y Kaisergreymon pudo salvar a todos. Pero al caer en el foso del castillo desdigievolucionaron. Entonces todos fueron a hablar con Aura:

JP: Aura, nos has tenido muy preocupados, ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Aura: No… No es nada… Esto, yo me tengo que ir.

Tommy: ¿A dónde?

Aura: Eh… A un sitio en concreto. Pero… tengo que irme ya. No puedo seguir aquí molestando y… (Aura se da cuenta de que se le ha escapado uno de sus pensamientos)

Takuya: (Interrumpiendola) ¿Qué? Tu no molestas.

Aura: Ya… bueno… Me tengo que ir.

Zoe. Te estubimos buscando.

Aura: Ya, ¡pero no quiero seguir aquí!

Se hace un silencio entre todos, y al ver que Aura les habia hecho callar se va.

Takuya: ¿Que te dijo Kerpimon?

Aura se para y se pone a pensar en todo el dolor y en esa cara que puso al oir las palabras de Kerpimon. Al volver en si misma continua andando. Kouji permanecia callado pensando en que la abandonó y que por eso se quería ir porque la dejaron abandonada y ya no puede confiar en ellos.

Takuya: ¿¡Que te dijo, Aura!?

Aura queria ponerse a correr para que el corazon le dejara de doler tanto por tener que dejar a sus queridos compañeros. Pero en ese mismo momento de tension todo empezo a helarse y a crear estalagmitas del suelo. Entonces un digimon llamado Ice-debimon salio de las profundidades.

JP: Oye tu vas con Kerpimon, ¿No es verdad?

Ice-debimon: ¿Kerpimon? Que no se le ocurra a nadie ponerme en el bando de ese idiota.

Zoe: Entonces, ¿No va con Kerpimon?

Bokomon: ¡Ayyy! ¡Esto es terrible!

Nemon: Mas terrible que un dolor de muelas.

Bokomon: ¡Deja de decir tonterias de una vez esto no es un digimon normal y corriente! Este digimon fue capturado despues de que destruyera decenas de pueblos y deborar los datos de muchos digimons indiscriminadamente. Es un digimon cruel y su corazon. Por sus crimenes el tribunal de Kerpimon le sentencio a cumplir cadena perpetua. Este es Ice-debimon, pero se suponia que tenia que seguir atrapado en una carcel subterranea.

Tommy: Y claro la prision estaba en este lugar.

Bokomon: Me temo que puede llegar a ser mucho mas peligroso que el mismo Kerpimon.

Ice-debimon: Vosotros debeis de ser humanos.

Takuya: Si ,¡¿Y que pasa?!

Ice-debimon: Bien, creo que entonces os deberia dar las gracias por haberme ayudado a salir de es aburrida prision.

Nemon: ¡No hay de que Ice-debimon!

Todos se giran para hacer callar a Nemon.

Ice-debimon: No sabia que los humanos podian digievolucionar en digimons, ahora vere que sabe mejor si sus datos o los suyos.

Kouji: Asi que tu.(Sacando el dispositivo)

Aura: No te lo permitiremos.

Ice-debimon: Un pequeño regalo de muestra de gratitud.(Y congela los dispositivos de Takuya, Kouji y Aura.)

Ice-debimon: Luchasteis contra Kerpimon asi que debeis de ser especiales. Os dejare y luego disfrutare de vosotros. Y ahora, vamos a ver como me divierten los otros humanos, tengo muchisima curiosidad.

Zoe: ¡¿A que le llamas tu una muestra de gratitud!?

Ice-debimon: Lo que quiero decir es que os atacare con mis propias manos. Podreis gritar hasta que se os agoten los pulmones. ¿¡Que os parece os hace felices?!

Zoe: Ni hablar. ¡¿Cómo nos iba a hacer felices!?

Tommy: Ese tipo es…

JP: ¡Un perbertido!

Kouichi: Escucha, ¡No te vas a salir con la tuya!

Todos digievolucionan en forma humana y atacan a Ice-debimon. En uno de estos ataques Kunamon se lanza como una estalactita hacia Ice-debimon, pero estele coge y le pega un lengüetazo como si se tratara de un helado. Kazemon al querer ir a ayudarle Ice-debimon la atrapa entre sus gelidas manos, hasta que este se cansa y les tira al suelo.

Ice-debimon: Sois unos platos muy especiales, seria muy aburrido el que os venciera rapidamente. Bueno, ¿Cómo puedo divertirme? Ya lo tengo, lo haremos asi.

Ice-debimon empieza a agitar sus alas, que desprenden un viento helado que congela a Kazemon y a Beetlemon.

Ice-debimon: Ahora que ya no podeis moveros os hare pedazos a todos, uno a uno. ¿No os parece una buena idea?

Kunamon le congela los pies y Loewemon le ataca, haciendole volar para defenderse.

Ice-debimon: Son mas rapidos de lo que pensaba.

Kunamon y Loewemon cambiaron de digievolucion a Korikakumon y a Kaiserleomon. Al ver que estos le podian vencer.

Ice-debimon: Creo que este espectaculo no me atrae nada.(Mira hacia abajo y luego se rie)

Mientras pasaba todo esto, Kouji, Takuya y Aura intentaban arreglar sus dispositivos. Entonces baja de el cielo y extiende su larga mano para coger a Aura, Takuya y Kouji. Entonces Korikakumon y Kaiserleomon se niegan a atacar.

Ice-debimon: Aha, ahora que me he escudado detrás de vuestros amigos no podeis actuar contra mi. Hay quien se preocupa de los compañeros que han dejado atra y vosotros sois de esa clase.

Mientras decia estas palabras apretaba fuerte a los niños.

Ice-debimon: Veremos cuanto tiempo aguantan unos humanos de aire frio. Pero tu no has vencido a Kerpimon a si que a vosotros os dejare hasta el final. Mientras que haremos la prueba de cuanto aguantan de aire mucho mas frio.

Entonces deja a Kouji y a Takuya en un aura alrededor suyo y otra en el otro lado con Aura dentro, pero donde estaba Aura el aire era el triple de frio. En muy poco tiempo Aura empieza a costarla respirar y todos se preocupan de ella. Entonces Ice-debimon ataca a los demas, mientras los otros intentan ayudarles.

Kouji: ¡Aura!

Takuya: ¡Tienes que aguantar!

Mientras la decían esto Aura tubo que sentarse por la falta de aire.

Ice-debimon: Este no es el momento de preocuparse por los amigos.

Al terminar esta frase Aura ya se encontraba en el suelo aguantando por el poco aire que la quedaba. Ya no pudo aguantar mas, se tumbo en el suelo apretando su puño, pero después abrió el puño. Aura no tenia mas aire. Todos la gritan para animarla a continuar, pero ella ya no puede oir no se da cuenta, pero Kouji si de que unas especies de plantas de hielo iban a por ellos. Entonces Kouji empuja a Takuya para que no le cogan, pero en cambio le atrapan a el, apretándole tanto que se quedaba sin aire. Kouji se puso a gritar de dolor, mientras que Ice-debimon disfrutaba.

Ice-debimon: Un sonido maravilloso. No deberias haberte preocupado por tu compañero.

Mientras ocurria esto, Aura se encontraba en un pasillo oscuro, habia dos salidas. Una era brillante y luminosa y la otra era apagada y triste. Aura iba andando sin estar segura del todo hacia la mas brillante y bonita, cuando alguien se puso en su camino. Era el guardian del aura, el verdadero guardian.

Guardian: ¿Por qué vas alli, Aura?

Aura: no… no tengo ningun otro sitio, al que ir.

Guardian: Sabes que no quieres hacerlo.

Aura: ¡Ya lo se! (Como si le doliera en el corazon esas palabras) Pero en el mundo real yo ya no tengo nada que hacer.

Guardian: No escogas la solucion mas facil.

Aura recuerda al niño de la estacion, a sus padres y a todas las aventuras que vivio escondida. Aura se ve dolida porque sabe que el guardian la conoce bien.

Guardian: Yo tambien soy humano. Se como es sentirse diferente, los sentimientos de amor son muy profundos, y si utilizas todo su poder son imparables. (Hace una pequeña pausa para que Aura recuerde a Kouji) Kouji lo pasa igual de mal que tu.

Aura: No, el solo queria librarse de mi soy una carga.

Guardian: Parece mentira que te creyeses eso que te dijo Kerpimon, pero como consiguio que las piezas encagaran no quiere decir que son las correctas.

Aura: todo este tiempo,… he sido engañada.

Guardian: vuelve. Todavia no es tu hora.

Aura sintio como volvia a sentirse en su cuerpo, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural abrio los ojos, viendo la terrible escena. Aunque le intentaba ayudar no podia de alguna forma no podia moverse, pero el sentimiento que sentia era muy fuerte. Esa sensacion que sentia en el pecho cada vez que le veia y ese sentimiento y emocion de tener todo lo mejor del mundo no queria que cambiara. No podia soportarlo. Era el, ni mas ni menos al que amaba, y no se apartaria de el aunque no tuviera otra alternativa. A si que de alguna manera Aura se levanto, cerro los ojos por unos instantes e hizo que el hielo de su dispositivo despareciera. En ese momento Aura digievoluciono rompiendo la barrera que la apresaba. Directamente y sin pensarlo lanzo un aura celestial que dio de lleno a el aura que retenia a Takuya y Kouji, rompiendo las ramas de cristal que tan duramente apretaban a Kouji. En ese istante, cuando Kouji cayo al suelo, Aura llego, le cogio la mano y le miro en señal de arrepentimiento. Kouji entendio que Aura estaba en un error cuando se quiso separar de el, con tan solo esa mirada, Kouji supo lo que se sentia Aura por haberle hecho pasarlo tan mal, cuando Aura estubo fuera tanto tiempo. Todo este intercambio de sentimientos ocurrieron en unos pocos segundos, pero esa relacion tan profunda que tenian no la tenia cualquiera. Despues de todo esto, Aura salio disparada a por Ice-debimon que sorprendido tubo que hacer un comentario:

Ice-debimon: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo has sobrevivido al aire frio a esa temperatura?

Aura: Subestimas demasiado a tus contrincantes, y eso sera tu perdicion.

Ice-debimon: Cuando termine contigo ire directamente a por tu amigo.

Aura: ¡No te atreveras!

Al terminar esta frase Aura y Ice-debimon se enzarzaron en una dura pelea y continuos ataques poderosos. Aura lanzo una gigantesca aura celestial que dio de lleno a Ice-debimon, y Aura purifico sus datos. Al terminar la pelea, Aura cayo al suelo sin aliento suficiente para respirar. En seguida fueron a socorrerla todos. Pero Kouji se agacho a su lado.

Kouji: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Aura : ahora que te he visto, si.

Aura tan solo podia mirarle y le costaba sonreir, pero su alegria de que Kouji estuviera bien era tanta, que no podia evitarlo. Aura al haber dicho la misma frase que dijo Kouji una vez, todos se daron cuenta de que se encontraba bien, y que solo necesitaba descanso. Entonces vieron que los digidatos se dirigian a una fortaleza flotante, era Kerpimon, que estaba recopilando mas digidatos.


	37. La batalla en el castillo

**Digimon Frontier**

**Capt. 37**

La batalla decisiva retauremos el mundo digital mientras nos quede un soplo de vida

Los niños habian vencido a Ice-debimon, cuando vieron que Kerpimon se habia puesto a recoger mas digidatos. Todos sabian que Kouji, Takuya y Aura se enfrentarian a Kerpimon y les dieron animos.

Patamon: Cuando hayais ganado cocinare para vosotros.

Zoe: Bien, entonces creo que yo… saldre con vosotros un dia como recompensa.

JP se desilusiona mucho.

JP: Pero Zoe, no creo que Kouji quiera salir contigo, yo creo que lo que quiere es salir con Aura.

Al arse cuenta JP de que lo habian escuchado los demas se tapa la boca. Kouji y Aura se sonrojan.

Zoe: En ese caso saldre con Takuya.

Tommmy: Pues yo tambien os daré algo, os besare a los tres en las mejillas.

Con este ultimon comentario Takuya y Kouji se quedaron un poco estupefactos. Aura se hacerca a Tommy.

Aura: Me alegro, esperare tu beso con mucha emoción.

Tommy se sonroja y los demas chicos se quedan un poco celosos. Entonces Kouichi se hacerca a los tres.

Kouichi: mucha suerte.

Aura: por cierto Kouichi, ¿Si no me equivoco tu eras Duskmon no?

Kouichi: Si, pero, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Aura: Cuando me acerque a ti cuando eras Duskmon te via a ti dentro. Pero no quise decir nada por si causaba mas problemas.

Kouichi: Ah…

Aura: me gustaria hablar contigo.

Aura y Kouichi se separan un poco para hablar.

Aura: Estoy muy contenta de que te hayas unido a nosotros. Seguramente te encontraras extraño, y pensarás que no deberías estar aquí, ¿Me equivoco?

Kouichi: No… (Respondiendo con la cabeza agachada todo el rato.)

Aura: pues quiero que sepas que no tienes porqué sentirte asi. (Este comentario importa mucho a Kouichi y le hace levantar un poquito mas su mirada.)Yo al principio pensaba lo mismo, pero con el tiempo te das cuenta que eres uno mas, los demas ya te han admitido, asi que no pasa nada.

Kouichi:…

Aura: (Le coje de la mano para que le mire a la cara) Quiero que sepas que ya eres uno de nosotros.

Kouichi y Aura se quedan mirandose para que Kouichi pueda ver la sinceridad en los ojos de Aura. Despues de esto Aura le suelta la mano y se va.

Takuya: Bien pues entonces, ¿Ya estamos listos para ir verdad? (Mira a Kouji y a Aura)

Kouji: Si. (Con una sonrisa en la cara mira hacia el cielo.)

Aura asiente. Luego todos se dan la vuelta y miran hacia el castillo de Kerpimon. Sacan todos sus dispositivos.

Takuya: Vamos a destruir a Kerpimon, para que el mundo digital recobre su paz.

Kouji: Si conseguimos acabar con él este mundo volvera a ser pacífico de nuevo.

Aura: Lo haremos por el mundo digital y por los digimons.

Entre ellos tres se miran.

Takuya: Vamos Kouji, Aura, a por él.

Los tres digievolucionan y se van. Los demas salen corriendo detrás para animarles.

JP: ¡Adelante, contamos con que ganeis!

Tommy: ¡Buena suerte, buena suerte!

Zoe: ¡Confiamos en vosotros!

Patamon: ¡Esforzaos mucho y lo conseguireis, esforzaos mucho!

Kouichi corria junto a los demas sonriente. Se tubieron que parar donde no había mas camino.

Bokomon: ¡Chicos recordar que teneis que volver vivos, no lo olvideis!

Kerpimon estaba en su castillo recopilando los datos.

Kerpimon: Parece que la condensacion de datos va bien, ¡Niños humanos os alabaria por haber llegado casi a acorralarme! (Coge la esfera de datos) Pero, esta vez sera muy diferente.

Ya llegaron a la piedra flotante mas proxima al castillo, cuando se pararon y escucharon una voz:

Kerpikmon: Si hubieseis huido habriais sobrevivido un poco mas.

Kerpimon se acerca un poco mas a ellos y les enseña la bola de datos.

Kerpimon: ¿Sabeis lo que es esto?

Magnagarurumon: ¿Eh?

Kaisergreymon: ¿Eh? (A la vez de Magnagarurumon.)

Aura: Podría ser…

Kerpimon: Todos los datos del mundo digital que he recogido hasta ahora estan comprimidos aquí dentro.

Magnagarurumon: ¿Qué has dicho?

Kerpimon: Y despues de introducir la esfera de los datos en mi cuerpo… (Y lo hace) ¡Me vuelvo imbencible! Ahora os quitare vuestros espiritus digitales.

Magnagarurumon: Vamos, Kaisergreymon, Aura.

Kaisergreymon: ¡Si!

Aura: (Se queda pensando un poco por los acontecimientos y despues cunado Kaisergreymon y Magnagarurumon ya atacaban) ¡No, cuidado!

A Kerpimon le empezo a brillar la frente, donde habia introducido los datos, y entonces se hizo el doble de grande.

Magnagarurumon y Kaisergreymon: ¿¡Eh!?

Kerpimon los aparto de un manotazo, dejandolos aturdidos.

Aura: Al introducir los datos en su cuerpo a triplicado su poder, sera mas dificil vencerlo.

Kerpimon: Y no sólo eso, tengo nuevas habilidades.

Kerpimon les empieza a tirar rocas gigantescas de la nada que por poco aplastan a Kaisergreymon, pero Magnagarurumon le salvo a tiempo.

Magnagarurumon: ¿¡No creeras que nos vas a vencernos con eso?!

Kerpimon: Bien, ¿¡Pues que os parece esto!?

Kerpimon lanza un castillo de la nada que fue creados por los datos de ese castillo, que Kerpimon tenia en la frente. Este castillo da de lleno a los tres que iban a ser aplastados por Aura, por tener menos blindaje y un cuerpo mas debil, este ataque podia ser mortal para ella. Sin pensarlo ni una decima de segundo Magnagarurumon se lanza sobre ella para que el ataque le afecte tan solo a el. Despues del tremendo golpe los tres se encontraban en el suelo, pero Aura no habia recibido mas daño aparte del que le causaba ver a Magnagarurumon sufrir por ella. Entonces Magnagarurumon y Kaisergreymon despiertan.

Magnagarurumon: (Con voz debil) Aura… ¿Estas bien?

Aura: Si... Pero tu…

Magnagarurumon: Tranquila…

Kaisergreymon: ¿Estais todos bien?

Magnagarurumon y Aura: Si…

Kerpimon: Que pena que te hayas preocupado por tu compañera.

Kerpimon ataca con una rafaga de rayos llamados juicio final. Los tres salen volando a por el. De repente la pantalla se pone en blanco. Aparece Aura tumbada en las piernas de Kouji que esta sentado y ambos bajo la sombra de un arbol de un parque.

Aura: ¿Qué pasa, donde estamos?

Kouji: En un parque.

Aura: Asi que vencimos a Kerpimon.

Kouji asiente. Aura se levanta un poco para sentarse porque se puso roja cuando vio como estaban. Entonces mira a todos que persiguen a Takuya para darle besos. Entonces Aura sonrie y se vuelve a tumbar, cierra los ojos. Entonces resulta que esta Kaisergreymon inconsciente junto a ella tirado en el suelo en unas piedras. Cuando se da cuenta de su situacion se levanta dolorosamente para ver si les puede ayudar. Entonces Kaisergreymon se levanta.

Kaisergreymon: Todavia no ha acabado.

Aura asiente y busca con la mirada a Magnagarurumon, que se encuentra inconsciente en el suelo. Aura corre para ver como se encuentra, se agacha junto a el.

Aura: Magnagarurumon… ¿Te encuentras bien?

Magnagarurumon: Si… (Mientras se levanta dolorosamente) Tranquila…

En ese mismo instante Magnagarurumon y Kaisergreymon desdigievolucionaron. Takuya y Kouji tuvieron que tirarse al suelo por el enorme esfuerzo que habian realizado.

Kerpimon: ¿¡A si que todavia estais vivos?!

Aura apreta los dientes de preocupación, porque ahora todo dependía de ella.

Kerpimon: ¿Ya os habeis cansado? (Tono para burlarse de ellos) ¡Todavia no he empezado!

Aura se queda mirando a Kerpimon con odio hacia el por haber causado tanto dolor tanto a sus compañeros como a los digimons. Kerpimon se da cuenta de la mirada de Aura.

Kerpimon: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tu también estas cansada?

Las burlas de Kerpimon la enfadaban, entonces miro a Takuya y Kouji para acercarse a ellos.

Aura: Chicos, necesitais descansar.

Takuya: No… (Intentando levantarse, pero se cae)

Kouji: El mundo digital nos necesita… (Le ocurre lo mismo que a Takuya)

Aura: Pero no os lo permitiré, descansar, le entretendré para que cargeis fuerzas.

Aura sale volando a por Kerpimon, y empieza una dura lucha entre ellos, pero con los nuevos poderes de Kerpimon era imposible que ella le venciera sola. Aura le lanzaba sus esferas, mientras Kerpimon las esquivaba y le devolvía un ataque el triple de fuerte. En una ocasión Aura se le escapo una mirada hacia Takuya y Kouji por si ya la podían ayudar, pero no era posible. Kerpimon se dio cuenta de su plan y fue a por ellos. Aura se puso delante de el y le lanzo otro de sus ataques, pero en esta ocasión no lo esquivo, Kerpimon dejo que su ataque le diera, porque no le hacia ni el minimo daño. Cuando el polvo del ataque se estaba quitando la gigantesca mano de Kerpimon atrapo a Aura. No la dejaba respirar, y tampoco podía escapar. Los gritos de Aura hicieron abrir los ojos a Takuya y Kouji, mientras que los demás veian angustiados la escena. Kouji no podía soportarlo, se levanto con un enorme esfuerzo, tubo que ser lento, también se sujetaba el brazo por el dolor. Kouji se pudo a andar muy despacio y con toda su fuerza grito a Kerpimon.

Kouji: ¡Dejala en paz!

Kerpimon desvio su mirada por un instante y en los ojos de Kouji vio un brillo inexplicable.

Kerpimon: ¿Por qué iva yo a hacer eso?

Kerpimon sonrio de una manera horrorizante y con tal mirada Kouji se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

Kouji: ¡NO!

Kerpimon volvió a mirar a Aura y puso la cara tan escalofriante de antes. Despues de esa ultima imagen que vio Aura, Kerpimon le lanzo su ataque mas poderoso atraves de su mano, que Aura no pudo esquivar. Kerpimon sonrio de nuevo y dejo caer el cuerpo inerte de Aura al suelo. Kouji corrió todo lo que pudo y se tiro a su lado con lagrimas en sus ojos. Kerpimon observaba la escena sonriente viendo el tremendo dolor que causaba en todos los corazones. Kouji cogio a Aura que ya no respondia,… no hacia ningún suave movimiento,… no intentaba abrir los ojos,… su corazón no palpitaba mas. Kouji grito con su voz agonizante de dolor mientra observaba como la única persona que había amado y podría amar en la vida perecia entre sus brazos.

Permanecieron asi unos dos minutos sin palabras para describir el sentimiento de pena que sentían todos.

Aura salió otra vez en el pasillo oscuro, pero esta vez no había una puerta oscura, solo había la brillante. Una burbuja salió de la nada y se acerco a Aura, esa burbuja mostraba el mundo digtal, la escena que se estaba presenciando. Aura horrorizada se sento en el suelo sin fuerzas para levantarse. Ya lo único que podía hacer era llorar de pena. Nunca mas volveria a ver a Kouji, la única persona en el mundo que la entendía, la única por la que merecía la pena vivir. Entre toda esa tristeza y ese terrible sentimiento volvió a salir el guardian del aura. Permanecio unos instantes callado para poder entender del todo sus sentimientos. Una vez que los entendió se sento al lado de Aura.

Aura: He fallado… A todos… Al mundo digital… A mis compañeros… A ti…

Guardian: No Aura, todavía no has fallado.

Aura: ¿¡Como que no?! (Mirandole con ira, porque sus sentimientos estaban confusos) ¡Ya no hay puerta! ¡Ya no puedo volver! Todo se ha echado a perder. ¡Como lo sabia, Como lo sabia! ¡Mis padres tenían razón, no he hecho nada importante en la vida ni lo hare nunca!

Guardian: ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Sabes perfectamente que no tienes razón! ¡En estos momentos ya no sabes que decir ni pensar! Pero no te preocupes.

Aura levanta de nuevo la vista, pero esta vez con algo de esperanza en sus ojos.

Guardian: Tus compañeros digievolucionaban pero tu no, y luego ellos tenían mas digievoluciones que tu, ¿No?

Aura asiente con la cabeza.

Guardian: Pues esto que te voy a dar puedes tomartelo como si fuera una digievolucion.

El guardian saca un baston, era de madera con grabados y dibujos en todo el palo, y cuando llegaba a la parte de arrita había una esfera muy brillante de color azul, el soporte que tenia la esfera era como si se tratara de un fino hilo de plata que formaba hojas brillantes, y al final del soporte había una gota, era como si se tratara de la primera gota de rocio de un dia soleado y maravilloso. Brillaba de tal forma que hasta que los ojos de Aura se acostumbraron, no pudo ver el baston. La majestuosidad de ese baston era tal que Aura se sentía ilegitima para portarlo.

Guardian: Se que no crees que te lo mereces, pero te mereces esto y mucho mas.

Aura se levanto y extendió sus brazos para cogerlo, el guardian le entrego el baston.

Guardian: Este baston es muy poderoso, utilizalo bien.

Despues el baston brillo mucho, y cuando termino de brillar se convirtió en un anillo. El guardian sonrio.

Guardian: Si lo deseas utilizar solo lo tienes que tirar al aire.

Aura: Gracias, muchísimas gracias.

Aura le abrazo muy fuerte, y con ese abrazo Aura le mostro lo muy agradecida que estaba por ayudarla en los momentos difíciles. Despues de esto Aura extendió su brazo con el puño cerrado hacia donde debería estar la puerta. Del anillo salió una luz azul que hizo que la puerta volviera a salir. Aura salió por la puerta y en ese momento vio alejarse al guardian del aura, que desapareció entre la nada.

Aura volvia a sentirse de nuevo en su cuerpo, sentía el dolor de alguien, era un dolor muy profundo y a la vez horroroso. Pudo abrir los ojos un poco para ver que el alma triste era la de Kouji que la cogía entre sus brazos. Aura observo que Kouji tenia los ojos cerrados y lloraba amargamente. Aura sonrio y no pudo evitar llorar de alegría. Aura abrazo a Kouji y este, que no se lo esperaba, también la abrazo, los dos llorando de alegría. Al ver la figura de Aura volverse a mover todos empezaron a llorar de alegría y a gritar a Aura para que se diera cuenta de lo preocupados que habían estado. Aura se levanto y miro con sus ojos llorosos a todos, su alegría era inexplicable. En aquel momento…

Kerpimon: ¡No puede ser, no es posible!

Aura dejo de llorar y sus ojos se fijaron sobre Kerpimon. Estaba justo donde recordaba. Kouji y Takuya digievolucionaron en Magnagarurumon y Kaisergreymon y se pusieron al lado de Aura. Los tres se miraron.

Aura: ¿Os habeis fijado? Todos los ataques cuando los lanza le brilla la frente. Es ahí donde hay que darle.

Magnagarurumon: Kaisergreymon, tu y yo cubriremos a Aura.

Kaisergreymon: (Asiente y después dice) Aura, tu tendras que atravesarle la frente.

Aura asiente e inmediatamente se quita el anillo y lo lanza al aire convirtiéndose en el luminoso baston. Todos se sorprenden, pero cuando Aura ya lo coge los tres se vuelven a mirar y asienten. Salen volando, y Kerpimon pone cara de angustia. Kerpimon empieza a lanzarles todos sus ataques mas poderosos, y ellos los van esquivando, pero en una ocasión el ataque era imposible esquivarlo y Kaisergreymon y Magnagarurumon se sacrificaron para salvar a Aura.

Aura: Ahora estoy sola, no pienso fallarles.

Aura empezó a brillar en color azul de una forma inexplicable y cogio mucha mas velocidad.

Kerpimon: ¡¿Que haces!? ¡No te acerques!

Aura: ¡Nosotros devolveremos la paz al mundo digital!

Aura atravesó de lleno la frente de Kerpimon, y este libero todos los datos dejándolos caer por un agujero en el suelo. Kerpimon fue purificado y entonces en un ultimo momento salió el verdadero Kerpimon, que era de color blanco, solto dos lagrimas de sus ojos y se convirtió en un digihuevo que se fue lejos.

Luego Aura bajo y se acerco a Takuya y Kouji.

Takuya: Lo has hecho.

Kouji: Sabia que lo conseguirías.

Kouji tubo que cerrar los ojos y luego Aura sonrio. Takuya y Aura llevaban a hombros a Kouji hasta donde estaban los demás. Todos se alegraron y les recibieron con mucha alegría.

Mientras tanto los datos que Kerpimon había recolectado calleron a un area oscura al fondo del mundo digital. Un digimon se encontraba dentro.

Digimon: Kerpimon, eres patético, no importa, gracias a los datos que has reunido mi resurrección se acerca cada vez mas. ¡Caballeros reales, pongo mis esperanzas en vosotros!

Al terminar esta frase del suelo salieron dos digimons que entre el polvo no se sabia quienes eran.


	38. Una nueva amenaza

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 38

Una lucha a muerte que nunca acaba la obertura de la resurreccion de Lucemon

Los niños celebraban con entusiasmo la derrota de Kerpimon.

Tommy: Que bien Takuya.

Takuya: Si, nos a costado mucho, pero nuestro viaje se acaba aquí.

Aura: Que extraño, porque…

Kouichi: ¿Qué ocurre?

Kouji: (Aprieta sus dientes) Lo que desaparecio no ha vuelto, sigue lleno de agujeros.

Takuya: Ahora que lo dices si los datos hubieran regresado todo abria vuelto a ser como era antes.

Entonces la montaña a la que miraban desaparecio, algun digimon habia capturado sus datos. Los niños se acercaron para ver lo que pasaba. Encontraron unas ruinas y un digimon salio de ellas y los ataco. Todos emnos Aura digievolucionaron en sus espiritus digitales humanos.

Bokomon: Pero Aura, ¿Tu por que no digievolucionas?

Aura: Este digimon no nos quiere hacer daño, solo protege estas ruinas.

Al oir lo que decia Aura todos pararon de atacar y desdigievolucionaron. Luego el digimon les dijo que pasaran dentro. En el interior estaba toda la historia del mundo digital. Este digimon tambien les conto que Lucemon iba a renacer, las reacciones de los chicos eran parecidas; incredulidad y otros simplemente decian que eso no sucederia. Pero Aura se lo tomo con mucha seriedad. Entonces la cueva empezó a venirse abajo y pillo a los niños desprevenidos, cayendo sobre ellos las rocas. Entre el polvo de este accidente los niños pudieron ver dos siluetas acercándose. Los dos digimons se reian mientras se acercaban a ellos.

Takuya: ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? ¿Qué es lo que pretendeis?

Digimon1: (Sin parar de andar) Por la justicia de nuestro señor Lucemon…

Digimon2: Por una hermosa justicia…

Los dos digimons: Somos los caballeros reales.

Digimon1: (Parandose y mostrándose ante los niños) El caballero de la pasión, Dynasmon.

Digimon2: El caballero del orgullo, Lordknightmon.

Dynasmon: Por orden de nuestro señor Lucemon estamos reuniendo todos los datos del mundo digital.

Takuya: ¿Qué… que habeis dicho?

Digimon de la cueva: ¿Por qué…? Los caballeros reales tienen un corazón justo. ¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué ayudais a Lucemon!?

Lordknightmon: Este mundo es presa del caos…

Dynasmon: Y solo nuestro señor Lucemon puede ordenarlo.

Los dos digimons arrancan el digicodigo del suelo y empiezan a coger los datos.

Dynasmon: Nos quedaremos con todos los datos de esta area.

Aura: ¡No os lo permitiremos!

Takuya: ¡De.. deteneos!

Los niños digievolucionan en sus espiritus humanos mientras que Kouji y Takuya digievolucion utilizan el doble.

Dynasmon: Sois vosotros…

Lordknightmon: los humanos que digievolucionan.

Entre la niebla empiezan a darles vueltas para confundirlos.

Aldamon: ¿En que estais pensando?

Beowolfmon: El mundo digital es de todos.

Kunamon: Es de todos los digimons.

Kazemon: ¿Es que no sabeis lo que pasara si Lucemon renace?

Dynasmon: Para controlar este mundo presa del caos…

Lordknightmon: Y restaurar el orden y la belleza que se perdieron…

Dynasmon: El único que puede hacerlo es nuestro señor Lucemon.

Aura: ¿Por qué razón lo haceis no es necesaria la lucha?

Lordknightmon: Tenemos nuestras razones.

Aura: ¿Pero es asi como quereis empezar otro mundo? ¿Con guerra y maldad?

Dynasmon: El modo de cómo lo agamos no tiene importancia.

Aura: Quereis decir que el fin justifica los medios…

Beetlemon: (Atacandolos, pero estos lo esquivan) ¡Ya basta!

Entonces Aldamon y Beowolfmon atacan a Dynasmon mientras los demás atacan a Lordknightmon , pero estos esquivan sus ataques sin esfuerzo alguno.

Dynasmon: Ve, Lordknightmon, puedo encargarme yo solo tu termina de reunir los datos.

Lordknightmon: Entendido.

Mientras estaba diciendo la palabra todos le atacaron, pero este se defendió sin ni siquiera moverse. Despues de esquivarles sale volando.

Lordknightmon: Perdonad, pero no podeis hacer nada en un momento tan hermoso.

Despues lanza unos petalos de rosa que dañan gravemente a todos. Al terminar su ataque se va a recopilar los datos cuando Aura se pone delante.

Aura: No lo entiendo… ¿Qué ganais con esto?

Lordknightmon: Eso son asuntos que no te interesan.

Aura: No hay porque luchar, sea lo que sea que os de no puede merecer tanto la pena como para que Lucemon destruya este mundo.

Lordknightmon: Me alegro de que haya alguien que vea que la lucha no tiene hermosura, pero ahora tengo que irme y tu estas en mi camino.

Lordknightmon lanza de nuevo unos petalos, pero Aura saca su baston a tiempo para poder defenderse. Cuando el efecto del ataque se pasa Aura le lanza un rayo luminoso de color azul llamado disparo aurora. Iba directamente de espaldas a Lordknightmon, a si que Dynasmon ataco por la espalda a Aura. Cuando los demás fueron a defenderla el ataque les dio de lleno haciéndoles volver a ser humanos, pero como el efecto del ataque seguía también hizo desdigievolucionar a Aura. Lordknightmon había cogido todos los datos del bosque de al lado. Entonces los niños dieron sus espiritus a Takuya y a Kouji, haciéndolos hiperdigievolucionar. Aura volvió a digievolucionar para seguir luchando con ellos.

Dynasmon: Que interesante… Ahora podremos luchar en serio.

Lordknightmon: Sudaremos un hermoso sudor.

Los tres se miran y asienten entre ellos. Despues Kaisergreymon va la luchar contra Dynasmon y Magnagarurumon va a luchar con Lordknightmon, Aura tambien va a luchar contra este ultimo. Se ponen a atacarles, y parece que les pueden vencer cuando los caballeros reales contratacan dando de lleno a estos y haciendoles caer al suelo, pero Lordknightmon no atacó a Aura, sólo a Magnagarurumon. Aura no sabía que hacer, se encontraba sola ante dos rivales que rean mucho mas poderosos que ella.

Dynasmon: Estas sola.

Lordknightmon: Pero te has olvidado de tus compañeros.

Aura al ver las intenciones de estos dos corre para proteger a sus amigos. Los caballeros reales lanzan unos ataques y Aura llega justo a tiempo para proteger a sus amigos, pero del poder de estos ataques hacen que de todos salga un digicodigo menos del cuerpo de Kouichi.

Lordknightmon: Precioso, el digicodigo de los humanos es muy hermoso.

Dynasmon: A si que hasta los seres humanos tambien estan hechos de digicodigo.

Lordknightmon: Voy a capturar esos datos tan hermosos.

Dynasmon: Haz lo que quieras.

Lordknightmon pasea delante de Magnagarurumon y de Kaisergreymon sin que estos puedan levantarse y cuando llega hasta los niños Kouichi y Aura se levantan. Los dos extiienden sus brazos en señal de proteccion a sus amigos. Pero Kouichi no habla en ningún momento.

Aura: No dejaremos que captures sus datos.

Lordknightmon: Admiro tu coraje, pero tu no puedes detenerme.

Magnagarurumon: Pero nosotros si.

Kaisergreymon y Magnagarurumon se levantan con las pocas fuerzas que les quedan.

Kaisergreymon: Nosotros somos vuestros enemigos.

Lordknightmon: ¿Todavia estais vivos?

Dynasmon: (Se rie) En ese caso…

Lordknightmon se gira alarmado y Dynasmon empieza a lanzar su ataque mas poderoso llamado Aliento de Waimer.

Lordknightmon: ¡Dynasmon! ¡Para para, Dynasmon!

Todos se quedan asombrados sin saber que hacer cuando el ataque les va a dar Magnagarurumon corre y llega justo a tiempo para salvar a Aura mientras que Kaisergreymon protege a los demas. El ataque les da de lleno y los manda directamente a la luna, quedandose los caballeros reales solos.

Lordknightmon: ¿Qué has hecho, Dynasmon? ¿No ves que a si todo desaparecera? ¡Todo!


	39. ¿Desde la Luna?

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 39

¿Ese es el mundo digital? Partiendo de la luna

Kouichi se desperto y vio a los demas en el suelo. Kouichi encontro a unos digimons que se llevaron a todos para que se recuperaran, pero Kouichi se preguntaba porque a el no le habia pasado nada. Al despertar todos se dieron cuenta de que estaban en una de las tres lunas del mundo digital. Los niños querían saber como volver para poder intentar parar a los caballeros reales, que desde la luna se apreciaban los agujeros que estaban formando en el mundo digital. Todos digievolucionaron para probar un plan que se le había ocurrido a Takuya. Dispararon sus ataques hacia el espacio sin respuesta alguna. Esperaron durante unos instantes mirando atentamente hacia el espacio.

Kendogarurumon: No pasa nada.

Metalkabuterimon: (Dirigiendose a Agunimon) ¿Qué rayos querías conseguir?

Agunimon: (Poniendose la mano en la frente) No… Bueno… Veras, quería impulsar la luna con la fuerza de nuestros ataques.

Se hacen una idea de cómo seria. Después todos se quedan atónitos por la gran tontería que acababa de decir.

Metalkabuterimon: ¿Eh?

Agunimon: (Con la mano en la cabeza un poco mas de vergüenza) Pero… parece que no ha salido bien ¿Eh? (Riendose por la gran chorrada que habia hecho) ¡Era una buena idea! Je, je je.

Kazemon: Vamonos, Kunamon.

Kunamon: Si…

Todos se empiezan a ir y cuando Agunimon esta solo riendose se acerca Aura.

Aura: La intencion es lo que cuenta. Pero la proxima vez pon algo mas de cabeza. (Poniendole la mano en el hombro)

Los dos se quedan mirandose, para decirse las gracias por su confianza en el.

Luego Kunamon intentaba saltar hacia el mundo digital, pero no lo conseguía. Después Kendogarurumon copio una rampa y lo iba a conseguir cuando una barrera electromagnética pilló de lleno a Kendogarurumon haciéndole volver a la luna.

Aura: ¿Estas bien?

Kendogarurumon: Si, pero ¿Qué era eso?

Meteorotmon: Es la corriente electromagnetica. No hay forma de atravesarla.

Los Meteorotmons les explicaron que solo se podia pasar justo después de que las lunas se cruzaran, casualmente hoy se iban a cruzar. Los niños encontraron una nave abandonada y se montaron en ellas. Llegaron fuera de las lunas, pero se quedaron sin gasolina y casualmente tambien encontraron unas vias por donde pasaba un Trailmon, el Trailmon les empujo hasta que llegaron a un pueblo. Mientras los caballeros reales seguian capturando digicodigo.

Lucemon: Traerme mas datos.

Dynasmon: Comprendido.

Lordknightmon: Pero mientras tanto, no olvideis la promesa que nos hicisteis.

Lucemon: No tengais prisa, todo llegara cuando renazca.

Lordknightmon: Eso esperaba. (arrodillandose)

Lucemon: Sois muy extraños, ¿Por qué quereis ir al mundo humano?

Dynasmon: Para dominarlo. Por supuesto. Deseamos los datos de los humanos.

Lordknightmon: Vos lo habeis dicho, mi señor Lucemon, dominio por la fuerza, solo vos podriais entender lo que significa tener el control.

Lucemon: Lo habeis comprendido bien, pero antes traerme mas datos.


	40. Angemon y ¿Más humanos?

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 40

Los elegidos los chicos que manipulan a Angemon

Los niños llegaron hasta una ciudad muy reluciente y dieron las gracias al Trailmon por haberles traido. Luego se fueron caminando por un pequeño cañon de arena cuando un digimon se puso delante suyo.

Digimon: Me llamo Sagitarimon, no tengo nada en contra vuestro, pero sera mejor que os libreis cuanto antes de todas vuestras cosas.

Takuya: ¿Nuestra ropas?

Sagitarimon: No he dicho vuestras ropas he dicho cosas, cosas. Lo que quiero decir es que me deis enseguida todas las cosas que lleveis encima.

Tommy: Esto perdone que le pregunte, pero ¿Es usted un ladron?

Sagitarimon: Eso es. Y si no quereis que os pase nada ya podeis ir dandomelo todo.

Takuya: Eh, ¿No seras por casualidad un aliado de los caballeros reales?

Sagitarimon: Los ¿Cabaque? Oye, ¿De que estas hablando niño?

Takuya: Esta bien en ese caso…

Los niños se ponen en corro a hablar.

Kouichi: No, no tiene nada que ver con ellos.

JP: Pues entonces podemos librarnos de él, sin mas ¿Verdad?

Aura: Si no hay mas remedio…

Zoe: ¿Qué pasa Aura?

Aura: Que me da mucha pena.

JP: Ya Aura, pero no le haremos mucho daño.

Aura: Esta bien.

Sagitarimon: ¡¿Qué os pasa, daos prisa?!

Los niños se giran.

Kouji: No tenemos ninguna intencion de darte nada.

Sagitarimon: ¿Qué habeis dicho?

Takuya: Y si no quieres salir herido será mejor que te largues de aquí enseguida.

Sagitarimon: Bien, entonces os lo quitaré por las malas.

Voz: ¡Alto ahí!

Todos levantan la vista y ven a cuatro niños humanos. Al verlos Tommy se acuerda del dia que vino al mundo digital, dos de esos niños fueron los que le empujaron al tren.

Niño: Oye tu, ¿No seras tu el digimon que ha estado robando por este area?

Sagitarimon: ¿Y que pasa si lo soy?

Niño2: ¡Que lo dejes ahora mismo!

Sagitarimon: Idiotas, da igual cuantos niños humanos aparezcais, nunca podreis derrotarme a mi, el gran Sagitarimon.

Niño: Es que no vas a tener que enfrentarte con nosotros.

Angemon sale de detrás de los cuatro niños y ataca a Sagitarimon haciendole huir y diciendo que volveria. Luego los niños se acercaron.

Niño: Eh vosotros, ¿Estais bien? ¿Eh, Tommy?

Tommy no estaba muy a gusto con ellos. Luego se fueron a un edificio a hablar. Los niños vinieron al mundo digital pero cuando les dijeron de volver no obedecieron. Se quedaron los cuatro aquí. Luego les digeron de volver pero los cuatro se negaron y después los niños decidieron no decirles nada sobre los espiritus digitales. Al salir del edificio Angemon les conto a los niños que Ophanimon le dijo de proteger a los cuatro niños. Entonces Sagitarimon volvio a por ellos pero esta vez vino con muchisimos Centarumons.

Sagitarimon: Ahora os voy a devolver lo de antes, mocosos. No os vais a salir con la vuestra. ¿Me recordais chicos? Pero esta vez no me conformare con vuestras ropas.

Todos: Oye, ahora has sido tu el que ha dicho ropas.

Sagitarimon: ¡Cayaos de una vez, ya se lo que he dicho!

Angemon fue a luchar contra ellos, pero habia otra tropa de Centarumons por detrás y les pillaron desprevenidos. Tommy salvo a uno de los niños y después todos digievolucionaron venciendo a Sagitarimon y su ejército.

Despues de todo lo ocurrido los cuatro niños decidieron volver al mundo real cuando llegaron los caballeros reales.

Lordknightmon: Vaya, los que fueron patéticamente derrotados aun siguen vivos.

Angemon fue a luchar contra ellos, pero fue derrotado en unos segundos por Dynasmon. Mientras Lordknightmon iba a capturar a los cuatro niños cuando Aura se tiro y pudo salvar a tres de ellos, pero Aura y Katsujaru (el lider de los otros niños) fueron capturados.

Lordknightmon: Bueno, da igual, asi mejor. Tiene mucho merito el haber sido capturado por alguien tan guapo como yo.

Dynasmon cogió la red que encerraba a los dos niños y se los llevo volando a un pueblo con un gigantesco arbol de judias.

Kouji: ¡Aura!

Lordknightmon: Pobre, si ella no se hubiera interpuesto podrias estar con ella.

Takuya: ¡Volved, volved! ¡¿Vais a huir?!

Dynasmon: ¿Que has dicho?

Lordknightmon: La operación ha saildo perfectamente.

Kouji: ¿¡A si que huis?!

Lordknightmon: No es bonito enfrentarse a unos contrincantes tan debiles.

Lordknightmon se pone delante y les lanza un ataque de petalos de rosa. Los caballeros reales se van al pueblo con los rehenes.


	41. El verdadero poder de Aura

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 41

No captureis el arbol de las judias de la amistad

Los niños corrian detrás de los caballeros reales que se escapaban con Aura y Katsujaru.

Kouji: ¡Aura!

Todos: ¡Aura!

Nemon: ¡Buen viaje!

Bokomon: Deja de decir tonterias ya, hombre.

Takuya: Sigamosles.

Mientras Katsujaru y Aura iban dentro de la trampa muy apenados.

Aura: Lo siento mucho, Katsujaru.

Katsujaru la mira muy sorprendido.

Katsujaru: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

Aura: Porque no te he podido apartar a tiempo y te han atrapado por mi culpa.

Katsujaru: Pero que dices, si no hubiera sido por ti tambien habrian capturado a los demas… ¿Por qué lo haces?

Aura: ¿El que?

Katsujaru: ¿Por qué has arriesgado tu vida en vez de las suyas?

Aura: Es muy facil. (Apoya su espalda y mira hacia el cielo) Porque no me gusta ver a la gente sufrir.

Katsujaru: ¿Eh?

Aura: Si. Prefiero arriesgarme yo que arriesgar a los demas. Vine a este mundo para poder hacer algo de valor en mi vida, asi que lo estoy intentando.

Katsujaru: ¿Pero que pasa si te ocurre algo?

Aura: Que la persona a la que he salvado podra vivir en paz.

Katsujaru: Me alegro de que existan personas asi. Pero aun asi no lo entiendo.

Aura: Si atrapan a los demas estaran perdidos, ademas yo puedo digievolucionar y tus amigos no. Por eso siento el no haberte salvado.

Katsujaru: Tranquila.

Aura y Katsujaru se miran contentos.

Lordknightmon: Que bonito.

Dynasmon: Eres estupida. No deberias arriesgar tu vida por la de los demas.

Aura: Puede. Pero me siento bien. A diferencia de otras personas que solo miran por si mismas.

Dynasmon: ¿¡Que has dicho?!

Dynasmon se para un momento para plantar cara.

Aura: Que no lo entiendo. No se que os puede dar tan valioso Lucemon para que destruyais un mundo entero con seres vivos.

Lordknightmon: Poder.

Aura: ¡¿De que os sirve?! ¿¡No os dais cuenta de que cuando Lucemon renazca sea lo que sea no os lo dara?! ¡Os destruira a vosotros tambien!

Dynasmon: ¡Ya esta bien! Ya me he artado de ti.

Lordknightmon: Dejales. Aun los necesitamos, y tambien atraeran a los otros.

Aura se da cuenta de la razon que tienen al decir eso y se entristece. Luego retoman su camino hacia el pueblo de las judias. Dynasmon iba rabioso. Mientras el resto de los niños montaron en un Trailmon para ir al pueblo de las judias.

Kouji: (Golpeando contra una pared del Trailmon donde apoyaba la cabeza apenado y culpado) ¡Rayos! Si no me hubiera quedado parado como un tonto ahora Aura no estaria en este aprieto.

Kouichi se hacerca y le consuela, Kouji se lo agradece y hay un pequeño momento fraternal.

Los caballeros reales ya llegaron al pueblo de las judias. Dynasmon tiro sin cuidado a los niños al suelo. Al darse cuenta de donde estaban miraron a su alrededor y vieron a muchos Mamemons en el suelo malheridos. Aura se levanto enseguida y cogio a uno en sus brazos. Aura apretaba sus dientes, pero después empezo a mirar la escena con una gran tristeza en su corazon.

Katsujaru: ¿¡Me quereis decir por que les habeis hecho esto a los Mamemons?! ¿¡Eh!?

Dynasmon: (se rie) Porque no nos dijeron el paradero de la llave.

Katsujaru: ¿¡Que llave, de que hablais!?

Dynasmon: Vosotros que sois humanos teneis que saberlo. (acercándose) ¿¡Donde se encuentra la llave!?

Los dos se quedaron callados sin saber que hacer.

Dynasmon: Puede que después querrais hablar.

Cogio a los dos niños y los encerro en una especie de carcel subterrane que tenia una pequeña abertura. Los dos se quedaron callados.

Aura: ¡Es que no tienen por que hacer daño! (mientras se levanta)

Katsujaru no sabe que decir ante esta situación y se queda mirandola algo sorprendido, ella estaba levantada y el la miraba con la cabeza hacia arriba..

Aura: ¡El poder los ha corrompido!... Pero yo les hare ver su error… Se daran cuenta de lo que hacen y se veran culpables de lo que han hecho… Pero yo les dare una segunda oportunidad puesto que todo el mundo se equivoca.

Katsujaru: ¿¡Que!? ¡Aura, esos tipos no se merecen una segunda oportunidad!

Aura: Lo se. Pero todo el mundo se equivoca alguna vez, y, aunque su error es muy grave tambien querran corregirlo.

Katsujaru se da cuenta de lo que dice y asiente. Luego uno de los Mamemons rompe las bayas y los niños salen. Pero los caballeros reales llegan.

Lordknightmon: ¿Todavia os quedan ganas de escapar?

Dynasmon: Decirnos el paradero de la llave.

Aura: No lo sabemos.

Dynasmon: No mientas.

Aura: Odio las mentiras.

Dynasmon: Dejate de juegos.

Aura: Es verdad.

Dynasmon: Me estas hartando.

Katsujaru: Aunque lo supieramos no te lo diriamos.

Hay un momento de tension, puesto que los niños no tienen escapatoria y los caballeros reales no quieren librarse de ellos. Aura saca cuidadosamente el dispositivo digital, pero Lordknightmon se da cuenta y la lanza unas cintas que la hacen caer al suelo sin poder moverse.

Lordknightmon: Los humanos sois tan predecibles…

Aura aprieta los dientes de la rabia y mira a Katsujaru que ahora esta solo frente a los dos gigantes.

Aura: ¡Corre, Katsujaru!

Katsujaru se queda parado sin saber que hacer porque no quiere abandonar a Aura, pero sigue temiendo por su vida.

Dynasmon: Venga, decirnos donde esta la llave.

Lordknightmon: Vosotros humanos, ¿Por qué os molestais en proteger a los digimons?

Aura: Cuando vinimos a este mundo todos nos acogieron con amor y alegria. ¡No daremos la espalda a los digimons, lucharemos por ellos hasta el final!

Lordknightmon se rie y extiende su mano hacia Katsujaru haciendole que de su cuerpo salga su digicodigo.

Lordknightmon: El digicodigo humano… que hermoso es.

Aura: ¡Dejale en paz!

Lordknightmon: ¿Y quien me lo va a impedir, tu?

Los niños llegaron en el Trailmon justo a tiempo. Kouji bajo corriendo del Trailmon y desato a Aura.

Kouji: Aura, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Aura: Si, muchas gracias, Kouji. Sabia que no me abandonarias.

Los dos se miran y después se levantan para ayudar a los demas. Kouji y Takuya digievolucionan mientras los demas van cogiendo a los Mamemons y los van montando en el tren para que no les ocurra nada.

Dynasmon: ¿Todavia teneis ganas de pelear? Que cabezotas.

Lordknightmon: No es bonito enfrentarse a alguien que no saben aceptar la derrota.

Cuando estos empiezan a pelear los niños continuan ayudando a los Mamemons. En un momento Aura se puso de espaldas a la lucha y después se giro para ver que tal iban sus compañeros, sobre todo Kouji. Pero Lordknightmon lanzo una mascarada espiral que quito parte de la armadura de Magnagarurumon.

Aura: ¡No pasa nada, Magnagarurumon, tu puedes conseguirlo!

Al oir sus palabras Magnagarurumon se lleno de alegria de oirla creer en él. Pero Lordknightmon, al descubrir que Aura estaba detrás suyo, aprobecho la ocasión para atrapar a Aura con sus cintas.

Lordknightmon: Que tipos tan desagradables.

Magnagarurumon: ¿¡Eh!? ¡Aura!

Zoe: ¡No, Aura!

Magnagarurumon: ¡Basta, suelta a Aura!

Lordknightmon: ¿Qué os pasa? Si me protejo con esta humana ya no podeis atacarme… ¿Verdad?

Lordknightmon apreta muy fuerte a Aura haciendola gritar de dolor. Kaisergreymon se gira para ir a ayudarles, pero Dynasmon le coge por detrás del cuello.

Dynasmon: No te distraigas.

Los niños gritaban a Lordknightmon para que dejara en paz a Aura. Luego Lordknightmon se gira.

Lordknightmon: A alguien tan hermoso como yo, le esta permitido cualquier cosa.

Zoe, JP y Tommy se quedan con una cara muy extraña e inexplicable.

Zoe: ¿Qué pasa con este?...

JP: Pero que narcisista…

Mientras tanto por detrás todos los Mamemons se suben al arbol de judias y se lanzan encima de Lordknightmon haciendole distraerse. Magnagarurumon aprobecha y corta la cuerda que aprisionaba a Aura, Magnagarurumon la coge y ambos se miran.

Aura: Muchas gracias por salvarme, Kouji.

Kouji (dentro de Magnagarurumon): Menos mal que estas bien, Aura.

Lordknightmon (mirando la escena): Que hermoso…

Zoe, JP y Tommy vuelven a poner la cara extraña.

JP: Sabia yo que era un poco raro…

Los caballeros reales sintieron la llamada de Lucemon y atacaron potentemente a Kaisergreymon y a Magnagarurumon dejandolos en el suelo sin fuerza.

Aura: ¡Kouji!

JP: ¡Magnagarurumon!

Zoe: ¡Takuya, Kouji!

Aura digievoluciona y saca su baston atacando a los caballeros reales con dos rayos de ``disparo aurora´´. Los caballeros reales se movieron un poco por su fuerza, pero a pesar de eso no les hizo nada.

Lordknightmon: ¿Tu tambien quieres acabar como tus compañeros?

Aura apreta los dientes.

Dynasmon: Llevaba tiempo esperando poder enfrentarme a ti. (Apretando las manos)

Lordknightmon: Ahora comprobaremos como es tu espiritu digital.

Aura vuelve a apretar fuertemente sus dientes. Los dos caballeros empiezan a andar hacia ella riendose y Aura quita su baston y lanza auras celestiales, pero los caballeros reales seguían avanzando sin recibir rasguño alguno. Aura empieza a retroceder sin saber que hacer. Entonces vuelve a sacar su baston y ahora empieza a atacarles con disparos aurora, pero esta vez los dos no podian evitar moverse un poco hacia atrás. Los dos caballeros se ven sorprendidos porque su ataque les haya movido algo hacia atrás. Dynasmon pierde su paciencia y ataca a Aura con una velocidad increible con ``rugido de dragon´´, un ataque asi podria ser mortal para Aura puesto que no tiene armadura.

Dynasmon: Se acabo.

Aura cierra los ojos muy fuerte esperando el golpe que la lleveria a su final, pero el golpe no la dio. En cambio empezo a oir un grito desesperado de una voz amiga, cuando se dio cuenta de a quien pertenecia la voz abrio los ojos alarmada. Ante ella yacia todavía en el aire Magnagarurumon que habia recibido el golpe por ella. Magnagarurumon cayo al suelo y desdigievoluciono. Aura se agacho corriendo y empezo a gritar a Kouji fuertemente.

Aura: ¡Kouji! ¿¡Por que lo has hecho!?

Aura gritaba con odio hacia Kouji por haber recibido el golpe que le pertenecia a ella, por otra parte lloraba de tristeza por la que poco a poco se llenaba su corazon y la otra parte era de alegria por haber visto que su amor era tal que le daba igual perder la vida por ella. Pero al principio solo habia odio. Una vez que Aura noto que su corazon se sentia mal por gritar a Kouji, empezo a llorar amargamente. Pero de nuevo el sentimiento de ira se apodero de ella, esta vez no hacia Kouji, sino hacia los caballeros. Aura se levanto con los puños cerrados, la cabeza agachada y comenzo a hablar.

Aura: No tendrias que haber hecho eso.

Lordknightmon (Dynasmon cerca de Aura mientras que Lordknightmon se encontraba mas lejos) se quedo algo parado mientras que Dynasmon comento.

Dynasmon: Tu amigito ha sido muy tonto al querer salvarte.

Aura esta vez si que apreto muy fuerte sus dientes y empezo a elevarse brillando de un color azul mientras su capa y ropas se movian como si se tratara de un huracán.

Aura: Lamentaras haberlo hecho.

Aura empezo a gritar, los ojos se volvieron de un color azul brillante y desprendio unas potentisimas ondas de su cuerpo que enviaron a los caballeros reales contra todas las casas del pueblo, derribandolas, y haciendo que sobre ellos calleran todos los escombros. Hubo un momento al que se tubieron que agarrar al gran arbol de judias para no salir despedidos. Los dos se encontraban entre los escombros muy debiles y malheridos cuando Aura se tranquilizo y bajo. Pero Aura no se encontraba cansada, no habia gastado ni una sola gota de energia, se acerco a ellos. Los dos caballeros parecian muy sorprendidos al ver todo su poder, pero Aura ya no se encontraba tan furiosa.

Aura: Si os meteis con alguno de mis amigos lo que os acabo de hacer no sera ni la mas minima parte de lo que os hare.

Aura podria acabar con ellos pero no lo hizo.

Aura: No pienso ser como vosotros, la vida no se debe destruir si no es por una buena razon, alguna vez os dareis cuenta de lo que estais haciendo y lo querreis corregir.

Los caballeros reales se encontraban confusos por que ella les habia perdonado la vida. Aura les dio la espalda y empezo a andar, pero cuando iba andando se desmayó. Zoe corrio para ayudarla y Aura se despertó.

Aura: Zoe, ¿Cómo están?

Zoe: Recuperándose.

Aura: ¿Cómo he hecho eso?

Zoe: ¿Entonces no te acuerdas de cómo lo has hecho?

Aura: No.

JP: Asi que entonces no sabe como volver a hacerlo ¿No? (Mirando a Tommy)

Tommy: Entonces Aura ya no podrá vencer a los caballeros reales.

Lordknightmon que habia recibido un poco menos de daño pudo levantarse dolorosamente, y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba apunto a las dos chicas.

Lordknightmon: Decirme donde esta la llave.

Zoe: ¿¡No os dais cuenta de que no teneis que hacer esto!? ¡Aura os acaba de perdonar! ¡Tendríais que daros cuenta!

Lordknightmon: Ha sido muy hermoso, pero…

Dynasmon: (levantándose lentamente dolorido) Controlaremos vuestro mundo humano y seremos los más poderosos.

Aura: ¿El mundo humano? ¿Es eso lo qué Lucemon os ha prometido? ¿No os dais cuenta? ¡Lucemon no tendrá suficiente con este mundo! ¡En cuánto le libereis os destruirá!

Lordknightmon: Él nos lo ha prometido. Ahora darnos la llave.

Un Mamemon salto corriendo y les dijo el paradero de la llave para que no hicieran daño a las chicas. Entonces Lordknightmon capturo el terreno y ayudo a Dynasmon a levantarse que ya iba volviendo a notar sus fuerzas. Los niños subieron corriendo al Trailmon y pudieron escapar, pero todos sentian una gran tristeza en el corazon por no haber podido vencer a los caballeros.

Aura: Chicos, lo siento mucho, pero no puedo destruirlos. Ellos no son malvados, sólo están confundidos. Espero que me podáis perdonar.

JP: No pasa nada, Aura, lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste.

Zoe: Si no hubiera sido por ti hubieran acabado con Takuya y Kouji.

Takuya: Si, muchas gracias.

Aura levanta la vista alarmada buscando a alguien.

Zoe: Tranquila, Kouji esta con Kouichi en el otro vagón. Ahora descansa.

Aura: Muchas gracias, a todos, no sé lo que haría sin vosotros.

Todos sonríen a Aura y después Aura se tumba a dormir. Llegaron a una estación para despedirse de los otros que habían decidido marcharse. Cuando terminaron de despedirse se iban a montar en el Trailmon cuando Katsujaru comenzo a despedirse por su parte.

Katsujaru: Me alegro de haberos conocido, sobre todo a ti, Aura. Me alegro de que existan personas como tu.

Katsujaru y Aura se quedan mirandose a los ojos, y Aura asintió para darle las gracias.

Aura: Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Luego todos los niños asintiron en señal de estar de acuerdo. Por ultimo Katsujaru pidio a Tommy que le empujara al tren para que estubieran en paz. Tommy accedio encantado y después todos les vieron alejarse en el Trailmon.


	42. El jardín de la vida

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 42

Proteged los digihuevos, el milagro de la vida que desaparece

Los niños iban en un Trailmon apenados por el paisaje que observaban de todo el terreno flotando. Takuya les dio animos a todos y entonces estos recuperaron la felicidad. Despues todos llegaron al pueblo del comienzo, el lugar donde van los digihuevos y tambien donde nacen. Todos bajaron del Trailmon y pudieron ver todo el esplendor del pueblo del comienzo. Al llegar un digimon llamado Swanmon les enseño el lugar y los niños la ayudaron a cuidar a los digihuevos y a los recien nacidos. Todos los recien nacidos estaban alli porque los Trailmons se habian escondido en una cueva y no habian salido. Los dieron de comer y los durmieron, luego los niños y Swanmon comieron en un picnic.

JP: Zoe, ¿Por qué no comes?

Zoe: Es que este bebe llora si le dejo.

JP: Pues creerá que eres su madre.

Tommy: Madre, has dicho madre.

Todos se apenaron un poco menos Aura. Aura se queda un poco aparte porque no comparte su mismo sentimiento.

Takuya: Eh… Aura, ¿Tu porque no estas triste?

Aura: (levantando la vista para ver quien preguntaba) Eh,… (luego vuelve a agachar la cabeza con tristeza) Mis padres murieron en un accidente de trafico cuando yo solo tenia siete años…

Todos se quedan chocados por lo que acababa de decir.

Aura: No comparto vuestro mismo sentimiento porque… mientras ellos estaban vivos no me querian… Pero, no pasa nada… Estoy acostumbrada… Llevo la mitad de mi vida sin familia… Escondiendolo para que no me llebaran a un orfanato…

Takuya: Yo… lo siento no queria…

Aura: Tranquilo no lo has hecho con mala intencion…

Todos se quedan callados pensando en sus madres y padres. (En todas estas frases que van a decir se van acordando de cuando digievolucionaron y mas cosas.)

Tommy: Menos mal que estamos así… (Mirando hacia el cielo) ¡Menos mal que Katsujaru y los otros chicos ya se han ido!

Takuya: Si, nosotros somos medio digimons, asi que ya hemos nacido una vez en este mundo.

Zoe: Al principio era una sensación muy extraña eso de que nuestro cuerpo digievolucionara.

JP: Pero ahora tenemos que pensar como nosotros, no solo como digimons.

Tommy: Si, cuando nos convertimos en digimons nos volvemos mas fuertes.

Kouji: Ahora tenemos dos cumpleaños, el dia que nacimos como humanos y el dia en que nos convertimos en digimons.

Kouichi: Es cierto, a si tiene que ser.

Aura: Entonces tenemos dos lugares de nacimiento, uno en el mundo real y otro en el mundo digital.

Takuya: ¡Por eso tenemos que proteger este mundo digital en el que nos hemos quedado! ¿¡Porque este tambien es nuestro hogar verdad?!

Todos asienten con la cabeza.

Aura: ¡Y tambien por todos los digimons de este mundo que nos han recibido con tanto amor y alegria!

Todos: ¡Si!

Entonces los niños deciden ir a buscar a los Trailmons para que lleven a los recien nacidos, pero no lo consiguen. Mientras volvían los caballeros reales llegaron al pueblo del comienzo e hirieron a Swanmon. Cuando iban a capturar el pueblo los niños llegaron justo a tiempo.

Dynasmon: ¿Vosotros otra vez?

Takuya: Este es el pueblo del comienzo. ¿¡Pero bueno es que no sabeis lo que les pasara a los digihuevos si los capturais!?

Bokomon: No volvera a nacer ningun digimon jamas.

Dynasmon: Es mejor clonarlos, asi le sera mas facil controlarlos a nuestro señor Lucemon.

Takuya: ¿Cómo dices?

Bokomon: Lucemon quiere que desaparezca el pueblo del comienzo.

Takuya: No dejaremos que captureis los digihuevos que hay aquí.

Dynasmon: Los que no saben cual es su nivel…

Lordknightmon: son tan pateticos…

Kouji: Sabemos que podeis derrotarnos, pero aun asi vamos a luchar de todas maneras.

Aura: ¡No dejaremos que destruyais la vida de este mundo!

Los tres digievolucionan y Magnagarurumon y Kaisergreymon comienzan a luchar contra los caballeros mientras Aura se queda a proteger a los demas.

Kaisergreymon: Separemonos.

Magnagarurumon da una voltereta en el aire por encima de los caballeros.

Magnagarurumon: ¡Venga, venid!

Luego los caballeros reales empiezan a reirse en tono burlesco.

Dynasmon: ¿Con que venga, venid eh?

Lordknightmon: ¿No os parece que os estais emocionando demasiado?

Kaisergreymon y Magnagarurumon: ¿Cómo?

Dynasmon: ¿Quién ha dicho que nos vayamos a enfrentar con vosotros?

Lordknightmon: Solo hemos venido para capturar el pueblo del comienzo.

Dynasmon: Ba… En realidad no importa porque nunca podreis vencernos.

Magnagarurumon se pone delante de Lordknightmon y Kaisergreymon delante de Dynasmon para evitar que capturen los digihuevos. Pero los caballeros les atacan y les dejan gravemente heridos.

Dynasmon: ¿Cómo estan protegiendo a esos digihuevos a costa de su vida?

Lordknightmon: Que interesante, vamos a comprobar hasta donde llegan.

Luego empiezan a atacar.

Dynasmon: ¡Venga atacad!

Lordknightmon: ¿No quereis darles a los digihuevos?

Aura: ¡Dejadles!

Los caballeros la ignoran completamente solo estan interesados en probocar a Kaisergreymon y a Magnagarurumon.

Dynasmon: ¡No sois nada!

Lordknightmon: ¿Solo sabeis recibir golpes?

Kaisergreymon: ¡Ignorales nos estan probocando!

Magnagarurumon: ¡Ya lo se!

Aura: No puedo evitarlo, ¡tengo que ir a ayudarles! (Mientras se esta yendo)

Kouichi la agarra del brazo y la niega con la cabeza.

JP: ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Aura: Se me ha ocurrido algo, ¡Voy a pedir a los Trailmons que se lleven a los digihuevos de aquí!

Aura se va volando muy deprisa hacia la cueva de los Trailmons y los convence de que los ayuden. Mientras Aura les convencia los caballeros reales dieron en golpe final e hicieron desdigievolucionar a Takuya y Kouji, dejandolos malheridos en el suelo. Cuando paso esto, todos los huevos del pueblo empezron a brillar.

Lordknightmon: La verdad es que sois muy divertidos, ¿Por qué defendeis las vidas de otros por encima de las vuestras?

Kouji: Lo mismo os digo, ¿Por qué teneis tantas ganas de destruirlo todo?

Dynasmon: Porque esa es la voluntad de nuestro señor Lucemon, el dominio por la fuerza. Él dominara este mundo.

Takuya: O sea que en vez de vuestra voluntad os mueva la voluntad de Lucemon, ¡Aun asi os venceremos!

Dynasmon: ¿¡Como?! ¡Veo que te quedan fuerzas para seguir fanfarroneando! ¡Vas a recibir tu merecido! ¡Aliento de Waimer!

Cuando el ataque mas poderoso de Dynasmon iba a dar de lleno a los dos, los bebes nacieron y atacaron con pompas para neutralizar el ataque de Dynasmon.

Dynasmon: ¡¿Malditos mocosos, os creeis muy listos?!

Lordknightmon: Os volveremos a convertir en huevos.

Takuya: (Levantandose y extendiendo las manos hacia los bebes) ¡Dejadles!

Kouji: ¡No les pongais la mano encima!

Entonces unos huevos llegaron y se pusieron al lado de Takuya y Kouji, de los dispositivos de Takuya y Kouji salieron los datos de los guerreros malignos. Luego todos comprendieron que debian digievolucionar y todos se pusieron en corro para atacarles, pero Aura no venia. Todos atacaron con sus ataques y un brillo multicolor cubrio a los caballeros reales. Pero, el ataque no les hizo nada puesto que faltaba Aura, y entonces estaban incompletos. Luego los caballeros reales volaron por encima.

Lordknightmon: Tendremos que utilizar un metodo mas inteligente.

Dynasmon: Lo cogeré con mis propias manos.

Luego Dynasmon capturo el pueblo del comienzo y mandaron sus datos a Lucemon. Aura llego después con los Trailmons, y pudieron salvar a todos los digihuevos y digimons sin que les pasara nada.

Kouji: El pueblo del comienzo…

Takuya: Ha desaparecido…

Bokomon: A los digihuevos no les a pasado nada, menos mal.

Zoe: Gracias a Lanamon y los demas.

Los guerreros malignos volvieron a dejar sus datos en los dispositivos digitales de Takuya y Kouji con una sonrisa.

Kouji: Han vuelto…

Takuya: ¿Pero que rayos a sido todo esto?

Zoe: Esto ha sido un milagro.

Tommy: Querían pedirnos perdón, ¿Verdad?

Kouichi: Todos ellos han protegido los digihuevos.

JP: Aunque antes fueron nuestros enemigos.

Takuya: Esta claro que renaceran, los humanos y los digimons.

Luego todos asienten y se montan en un Trailmon, Aura se monta en otro vagon del Trailmon distinto al de los demas.

Kouji: ¿Y Aura?

Takuya: Esta en el otro vagon.

Kouji se cambia al vagon de Aura. La ve que esta con la cabeza agachada y algo encogida. Luego se sienta al lado de ella (No demasiado cerca porque le da corte).

Kouji: ¿Qué te pasa?

Aura: Por lo que me he enterado me he perdido un milagro, he dejado que los caballeros reales capturen el pueblo y les podiais haber vencido si cuando les atacasteis todos juntos yo hubiera estado ahí. Todo es culpa mia…

Kouji: No digas eso…

Aura: ¡Si! (Con odio hacia ella misma levantando la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a Kouji) Todo es culpa mia, primero os avandone cuando debia ayudaros, y me fui cuando mas me necesitabais. Zoe tambien me ha contado que estuviste a punto de morir por el ataque de Dynasmon. Si ese ataque te hubiera dado, yo no podría haberte defendido.

Cuando Aura se da cuenta de que esta dejando demasiado ver lo que siente por el se vuelve a encoger y cambia de tema.

Aura: Kouji, por favor, dejame sola… Tengo que reflexionar… Porque todo lo estoy haciendo al revés… Como cuando no pude acabar con ellos porque me apiade de ellos… Dejame sola…

Kouji no la lleva la contraria porque ve que esta muy enfadada consigo misma y se va. Y el Trailmon siguió su camino.


	43. Ataque de los Skullsatamon

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 43

La destrucción del hogar, Skullsatamon el mensajero del infierno

Los niños se bajaron del Trailmon y se encontraron con unos digimons del pueblo del fuego que lloraban. Los niños les preguntaron sobre que les ocurria, y estos respondieron que un digimon estaba destruyendo el pueblo. Los niños fueron corriendo al pueblo y se encontraron con un Skullsatamon que capturo los datos del pueblo. El Skullsatamon llamo ha su otro hermano y comenzaron a luchar contra Magnagarurumon y Kaisergreymon. Los niños iban venciendo cuando los Skullsatamon llamaron a su tercer hermano. Aura digievoluciono y combatio con Kaisergreymon y Magnagarurumon para derrotar a los tres hermanos Skullsatamon. Cuando por fin los vencieron vino Lordknightmon.

Lordknightmon: El aroma de los amigos vencidos desprende tristeza… Hermanos Skullsatamons aprecio la belleza de vuestra lealtad hacia mi. Os ofrezco esta flor.

Los petalos de la rosa cayeron y Lordknightmon capturo el pueblo enviando los datos a Lucemon, luego se fue. Todos se entristecieron mucho puesto que este era el lugar donde habia empezado su aventura. Todos los digimons del lugar agradecieron sus esfuerzos. Mientras tanto Lucemon esperaba ansioso su liberación.


	44. La vuelta al castillo de Seraphimon

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 44

Luchemos juntos, el juramento de Kouji y Gotsumon

Los caballeros reales capturaron gran parte de un terreno y se dirigieron a por mas datos. Mientras, Gotsumon peleaba contra unos Knightmons para que no cogieran el digicodigo de su hogar y le estaban venciendo, le iban a derrotar cuando los niños aparecieron digievolucionados y estaban venciendo a los Knightmons cuando Lordknightmon lanzo su ataque y recogio el digicodigo de ese lugar. Al recoger el digicodigo, los Knightmons que no podian volar cayeron al centro del mundo digital.

Aura: ¿¡Como habeis podido!?

Lobomon: ¿No habeis pensado lo que les pasaria a vuestros compañeros?

Lordknightmon: ¿Compañeros? ¿De que hablas? Sólo se trata de peleles que han sido creados para ayudarnos en nuestra hermosa labor. A demas, es imposible que haya mayor honor que el de morir por el hermoso Lordknightmon.

Dynasmon: (Se ríe) Con este ya solo nos quedan tres.

Lobomon: ¿Tres? ¿¡A que te refieres?!

Dynasmon: Es evidente, a las areas que restan. El area del bosque, el area del hielo y el area de la luz.

Lordknightmon: Solo nos queda capturar esas tres zonas para que nuestro señor Lucemon sea liberado.

Kunamon: ¡Eso no os lo permitiremos nunca!

Dynasmon: Intentadlo si quereis, pero nunca sereis ribales para nosotros, los caballeros reales.

Lordknightmon: La siguiente es el pais de los bosques, por si quereis venir.

Aura: ¡Alli estaremos, no os dejaremos que os salgais con la vuestra!

Lordknightmon: Sera divertido.

Los caballeros se rien y se van. Luego los niños se van a la estacion del bosque. Los caballeros reales se encontraban en la entrada del castillo de Seraphimon con muchisimos Knightmons atacando pero no podian pasar por una barrera que habia.

Lordknightmon: Dejalo, Dynasmon, se nota que es el castillo de Seraphimon, ningun ataque directo le hara efecto. Tengo una idea, tu sigueme.

Dynasmon: Esta bien.

Lordknightmon: (Refiriendose a los Knightmons) Vosotros quedaos aquí de guardia. Seguro que esos acabaran viniendo a este lugar. Vamos.

Dynasmon: Si.

Los caballeros reales volaron hacia arriba. Mientras ocurria esto, los niños escuchaban escondidos en un arbol.

Takuya: Solo han quedado los knightmons. Bien, adelante chicos, vamos alla.

Kouji: Espera, Takuya. Dejad que yo me ocupe de los Knightmons. Takuya y los demas ir tras los caballeros reales mientras yo acabo con esos para que no nos pase lo de antes. Nuestro objetivo ante todo es proteger esta area, ¿No es verdad? Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

Gotsumon: Ire contigo Kouji.

Aura: Y yo.

Kouji: No. Es demasiado peligroso.

Aura: No permitire que vayais Gotsumon y tú sin mi.

Kouji sonrie e intenta no mirarla para que los demas no se den cuenta. Kouji y Aura digievolucionan y los tres saltan encima del arbol y comienzan a luchar contra los Knightmons. Mientras, los caballeros miraban el castillo desde las alturas.

Dynasmon: ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Lordknightmon: Un ataque en picado. Esta clase de barreras son mas débiles en la parte superior, de modo que si la atacamos desde arriba con todas nuestras fuerzas…

Dynasmon: Por supuesto.

Lordknightmon: Alla voy.

Lordknightmon se lanza en piquado y ataca a la barrera probocando que empieze a resquebrajarse. Dynasmon tambien ataca, lanzando un ``rugido de dragon´´ hacia la parte superior de la barrera haciendo que se rompa mas. Lordknightmon se rie por estar consiguiendo lo que querian.

Dynasmon: Se ha hecho una grieta. Entonces sigamos.

Mientras Takuya y los demas se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba y Takuya iba a digievolucionar cuando su dispositivo comenzo a brillar y se abrio una puerta para que los niños fueran dentro del castillo. Kouji, Aura y Gotsumon luchaban contra los Knightmons, pero cuando les derrotaban volvían a recuperarse.

Magnagarurumon: A este paso…

Aura: Pero por que…

Lordknightmon: ¿La lucha se ha vuelto mas dura?

Magnagarurumon: ¡Lordknightmon!

Aura: ¡No os saldreis con la vuestra!

Lordknightmon: (Se rie) Muy pronto sereis aplastados. Creo que deberias ver como un gran honor que yo, Lordknigthmon, os derrote.

Kouji quito su armadura pesada y saco su sable de luz, Aura lanzo su anillo al cielo para coger su baston mientras Gotsumon miraba a sus dos compañeros sorprendido por sus poderes. Y se lanzaron a atacar a Lordknightmon.

Takuya y los demas descubrieron una sala secreta donde se encontraba el digicodigo del palacio en forma de estatuas de los tres angeles. Justo entonces, Dynasmon lanzo su ataque mas poderoso que destruyo el palacio entero, pero, por suerte, Socerimon, el digimon que protegia el palacio y que ayudo a los niños sacrificandose el, los volvio a salvar. Solo se encontraban los datos, los niños y Dynasmon en un gigantesco hueco donde antes se hallaba el castillo.

Dynasmon: ¿Vosotros? Se requiere mucha fuerza vital para seguir vivo después de recibir el aliento de Waimer.

Takuya digievoluciono en Kaisergreymon y los dos empezaron a luchar. Mientras Magnagarurumon y Lordknightmon luchaban, pero Aura luchaba contra los Knightmons. Gotsumon que se habia quedado aparte por no tener suficiente poder, digievoluciono por primera vez en Meteormon y comenzo a luchar contra los Knightmons.

Meteormon: Aura, ayuda a Kouji.

Aura: No. No puedes encargarte tu solo.

Meteormon: Confia en mi.

Aura mira a Meteormon para agradecerle el que la deje ir a luchar con Kouji. Mientras Magnagarurumon aguantaba como podia los ataques seguidos de Lordknightmon.

Lordknightmon: ¿Qué te pasa, es que no puedes detenerme? ¡Vamos ven! (Se rie)

Justo cuando Lordknightmon le hizo caer al suelo y le iba a atacar, Aura llego y aparto la cinta de Lordknightmon como si se tratara de una espada.

Magnagarurumon: Aura…

Lordknightmon: ¿Tu? Tambien quieres sufrir como el.

Aura: No, esta vez te derrotaremos.

Lordknightmon: De acuerdo, intentadlo pues.

Maganagarurumon se le levanta y los dos se ponen a atacar a Lordknightmon. Al mismo tiempo, Kaisergreymon chocaba su espada con los brazos de Dynasmon.

Dynasmon: Te has vuelto mas fuerte desde la ultima vez que peleamos.

Kaisergreymon: Por supuesto, por eso no os dejaremos que os salgais con la vuestra.

Dynasmon: (Para el mismo) De seguir a si, perderemos la oportunidad.

Entonces los dos lanzan sus ataques, pero el ataque de Dynasmon no dio a Kaisergreymon, sino a los datos. Dynasmon coge los datos.

Dynasmon y Lordknightmon: ¿Y ahora que? (En tono burlesco) El juego a terminado.

Kaisergreymon, Magnagarurumon y Aura: Todavia no, aun seguimos aquí.

Dynasmon y Lrdknightmon: Entonces elegid.

Lordknightmon ataca a Aura por sorpresa y desdigievoluciona cayendo al suelo y los niños se hundían en el digicodigo que empezaba a desaparecer.

Lordknightmon: Sacrificareis a vuestros amigos y peleareis.

Dynasmon: O nos volvereis la espalda e ireis a salvar a vuestros amigos.

Kaisergreymon corre a salvar a los niños mientras Magnagarurumon coge a Aura y después a Gotsumon, que habia desdigievolucionado.

Lordknightmon: Que ingenuos, si no aprendeis a sacrificar nunca podreis vencernos.

Dynasmon: Con esta solo quedan dos, nos volveremos a ver.

Cuando todo paso, todos estaban a punto de montar en un Trailmon, y antes de irse se despidieron de Gotsumon.

Gotsumon: No volvere a ser un estorbo.

Kouji: Gotsumon…

Aura: Tranquilo, no eres ningun estorbo, nos has ayudado mucho. Bueno, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.

Gotsumon: De acuerdo. Cuento con vosotros.

Los dos asienten y todos se van en el Trailmon.


	45. ¡Protegamos el mercado de Akiba!

Digimon Frontier

Capt. 45

Operación proteccion de datos. Defender el mercado de Akiba

Un boomerang seguia a los caballeros reales sin que estos se dieran cuenta, y ese boomerang resultaba ser de un digimon amigo de los chicos. Los niños ya habian previsto que los caballeros vendrian al area del hielo, asi que se adelantaron a ellos. Mientras Takuya, Kouji y Kouichi esperaban a los caballeros reales, Zoe se encargaba de montar a los digimons en los Trailmons, Tommy construia con los Tokanmons una catapulta gigante de nieve, JP cambiaba de orden el digicodigo y Aura se encargaba de mantener el orden entre los digimons. Entonces, el digimon del boomerang vio que unos digimons se iban a enfrentar a los caballeros reales, y Takuya y Kouji digievolucionaron para ir a ayudarles. Zambamon, uno de los digimons que se iban a enfrentar a los caballeros reales, ataco a Dynasmon y le hizo caer, mientras Lordknightmon se reia.

Lordknightmon: ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros?

Zanbamon: Os estamos desafiando.

Lordknightmon: ¿Qué estais que? ¿Es una broma? Porque si es asi hay que ver que sentido del humor mas raro teneis.

Zanbamon se puso a luchar contra Dynasmon, que le ataco por sorpresa. Mientras tanto, Lordknightmon estaba rodeado por otros tres digimons.

Lordknightmon: Maldicion, ¿Por qué me tengo que enfrentar a los rivales mas asquerosos?

Digimon: ¡¿Cómo que asquerosos?! ¡No te rias de nosotros!

Lordknightmon: Esta bien, esta bien, me aguantaré… toma como un honor morir a mis manos.

Lordknightmon acabo sin ningun problema con los tres digimons. Al mismo tiempo, Dynasmon derroto a Zambamon y luego fue a por los Airdramons, pero Magnagarurumon y Kaisergreymon llegaron a tiempo y les pudieron salvar.

Kaisergreymon: No os saldreis con la vuestra.

Magnagarurumon: Nosotros protegeremos el mundo digital.

Lordknightmon: El estupido discurso de siempre, no teneis originalidad ni tampoco sentido común.

Kaisergreymon: ¡Callate!

Dynasmon: ¿Y hoy no viene vuestra amiga?

Magnagarurumon: ¿Y a ti que te importa?

Dynasmon: Nada, nada…

Los cuatro empezaron a luchar poco a poco acercandose al mercado de Akiba. Pero Kaisergreymon luchaba con Lordknightmon esta vez.

Lordknightmon: No esta mal, habeis mejorado un poco.

Kaisergreymon: ¡No te des tantos aires!

Mientras estos peleaban, los niños preparaban la catapulta de nieve.

Koichi: Chicos, ¿Dónde esta Aura? No la veo desde que estaba en la estacion ayudando a los digimons a montar.

JP: Uy, es verdad, ¿Dónde esta? Los chicos la necesitan.

Zoe: Yo tampoco lo se, la ultima vez que la vi estaba muy enfadada consigo misma, creo que se siente inútil.

Tommy: Zoe, tienes que ir a buscarla y animarla por nosotros, nosotros no podemos porque tenemos que lanzar las bolas.

Zoe: (Asintiendo) Sí.

Zoe se fue corriendo a la estacion, el ultimo sitio donde la vio. Al principio no la encontraba, pero luego la vio sentada con la cabeza entre las piernas apoyada en una columna llorando. Zoe corrió y se agacho para hablar con ella.

Zoe: Aura, ¿Qué te pasa?

Aura: (Levantando la cabeza y dejando ver a Zoe sus lagrimas) Zoe… Me alegro de que hayas venido a animarme, pero no creo que lo consegirás…

Zoe: Pero Aura, ¿Qué te ocurre, por que llevas estos dias tan rara?

Aura: Tú no lo entiendes. Yo vengo de una familia sin amor. He pasado toda mi vida sola. Nunca he hecho nada importante… Pensaba que en este mundo lo haría… pero no es así… No merezco vivir…

Zoe: ¡Pero que dices! Lo que te pasara en tu vida real ya da igual, cuando salvemos el mundo digital podras empezar otra vida. Ademas siempre nos has apoyado y animado en los momentos difíciles, ¡Claro que haces cosas importantes!

Aura: ¿¡Pero entonces por que!? ¡¿Por qué no soy capaz de vencer a los caballeros reales?!

Zoe: Se que lo conseguirás, Aura… Todos contamos contigo.

Estas palabras le llenaron de alegria su corazon.

Zoe: A demas, Kouji tambien cuenta contigo.

Aura la sonrio entre lagrimas y las dos se dieron un abarzo muy fuerte. Aura ya no sentia esa presion tan fuerte en su corazon, ya solo tenia una meta: salvar el mundo digital. Todo ese tiempo habia estado angustiada por no poder ayudar a los demas, creia que era todo culpa suya, pero ahora que Zoe la habia explicado las cosas, ya no estaba enfadada consigo misma. Luego las dos se levantaron y fueron a ayudar a los demas.

Aura: (Cogiendo su dispositivo para digievolucionar) Tengo que ayudarles.

Kouichi: (Le pone su mano encima de la mano de Aura con el dispositivo) No, ellos todavía no te han visto, asi que contamos con el factor sorpresa. Si tienen algun problema podras ir a ayudarlos, pero mientras tanto no nos vendria mal que nos ayudaras.

Aura: Esta bien. A demas, si vienen podre protegeros a vosotros.

Todos asienten, luego miran a Kaisergreymon que se esta enfrentando a Lordknightmon, y Kaisergreymon se da cuenta de que los niños tienen preparada la catapulta y se aparta.

Lordknightmon: ¡Eh, eh! ¿Estas huyendo?

Los niños dieron de lleno a Lordknightmon. Primero en el torso y después en toda la cara. Cuando Kaisergreymon iba a atacar a Lordknightmon, Dynasmon llego y tiro a Kaisergreymon al mercado de Akiba. Dynasmon golpeo a Kaisergreymon llevandole hasta la caldera gigante y agarrandole para que no escapara.

Dynasmon: (Se rie) Te vas a hacer a la parrilla.

Kaisergreymon: ¿Lo has olvidado?

Dynasmon: ¿El que?

Kaisergreymon: Que mi elemento, ¡Es el fuego!

Kaisergreymon desprendio unas llamas ardientes que hicieron caer al suelo a rodar a Dynasmon para no quemarse. Al mismo tiempo que ocurria esto, Lordknigtmon iba a atacar a Magnagarurumon, pero los niños, al dar de lleno a Lordknightmon en la cara, hicieron que el ataque fuera directamente hacia ellos. Magnagarurumon volo muy deprisa para llegar a tiempo y ponerse en medio.

Magnagarurumon: ¡Aura!

Magnagarurumon consiguió que el ataque no diera a los niños, pero la catapulta fue destruida y los niños, excepto Kouichi se encontraban en el suelo con sus datos alrededor.

Kouichi: O… otra vez. (Recordando aquella vez que paso algo similar) ¡¿Por qué razon no salen datos de mi?!

Lordknightmon: ¿Es que no lo ves? Tu eres diferente de los otros.

Kouichi: ¿¡Como?! Que… ¿¡Que quieres decir!?

Lordknightmon: En este mundo los cuerpos estan formados apartir de datos, si no ves ningun dato es porque no tienes cuerpo.

Kouichi: ¿¡Que?! Entonces yo…

Lordknightmon: Solo existes en espiritu.

Justamente entonces Magnagarurumon se desperto y volvio a atacar a Lordknightmon, alejandolo de la conversación. Mientras, Dynasmon encontro una parte del digicodigo, quedandose muy sorprendido por esto. Lordknightmon y Magnagarurumon se encontraban mirandose, en un punto muerto de la pelea.

Lordknightmon: No esta nada mal.

Managarurumon: Tonterias, que tú me halagues no me hace ninguna ilusión.

Lordknightmon: Yo creo que recibir una alabanza mía es para estar orgulloso.

Magnagarurumon: Quien lo estaría.

Dynasmon grito a Lordknightmon para que le ayudara. Lordknightmon acude corriendo y aparta a Kaisergreymon de encima de Dynasmon, pero luego Magnagarurumon llego y volvio a atacar a Lordknightmon. Mientras tanto, Kouichi desperto a los demas para contarles lo que ocurria.

Aura: Kouichi, ¿Dónde esta Kouji?

Kouichi: Esta luchando.

Aura: Tengo que ir a ayudarles,… (Luego les mira, y se dice en bajo) No puedo dejarles solos, podria pasar como en las otras veces…

Zoe: Tranquila, Aura, nosotros nos esconderemos.

JP: Si, tranquila, vete a ayudarles a ellos.

Tommy: Confiamos en ti.

Kouichi asiente.

Aura: Gracias, chicos.

Aura digievoluciona y se va al campo de batalla, donde Kaisergreymon y Magnagarurumon estan luchando contra Lordknightmon, mientras Dynasmon encuentra las distintas partes del digicodigo. Los dos iban ganando a Lordknightmon, pero a Dynasmon solo le faltaba unir las partes del digicodigo. Cuando Aura llego, ataco a Dynasmon haciendole caer al suelo, y a continuación lanzandole ataques muy seguidos.

Dynasmon: (Para si mismo) ¿Por qué es tan fuerte ahora?

Aura: (En tono burlesco) ¡¿Qué, Dynasmon, te vas a quedar ahí tumbado todo el dia?!

Dynasmon: ¿Con que ahora tenemos ganas de reir eh? ¡Pues haber que te parece esto!

Dynasmon lanzo un ``rugido de dragon´´ a Aura y esta lo esquivo a tiempo. Dynasmon se enfurecio y lanzo su ataque mas poderoso, ``aliento de Waimer´´ seguidamente, a Aura, pero el ataque era demasiado poderoso para contrarrestarlo y Aura estaba de espaldas, y cuando se dio la vuelta, la dió dejándola en el suelo sin sentido. Dynasmon junto dos partes y solo le quedaba una cuando Aura volvio a despertarse y comenzo a luchar con el de nuevo.

Dynasmon: ¿Cómo has podido recuperarte del aliento de Waimer?

Aura: Porque mis amigos confian en nosotros para que protegamos esta area, y yo no puedo fallarles.

Dynasmon lanzo por sorpresa a Aura de nuevo al suelo, pero cuando esta se levanto, Dyansmon ya habia capturado el digicodigo y Magnagarurumon y Kaisergreymon cogieron a los otros mientras los caballeros reales escaparon. Todos se dirigieron al ultimo area, al castillo de Ophanimon.

* * *

Este es el último episodio completo que tengo hecho hasta ahora. Por favor, si os gusta la historia me encantaría saberlo, para que me de ánimos a seguir escribiendo los últimos episodios. Gracias por leer.


End file.
